Love is meant to bloom
by Laurenke1
Summary: This is the story how Aragorn and Legolas met and fell in love. Can their love defeat all obstacles? AU Warning. Slash Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: This is a new story, the story about Legolas and Aragorn and how they meet and start to have more then friendly feelings for each other. It is my birthday today but here is a present for you. Let's go. **

_Years before the One Ring was found, it lay dormant, awaiting it's time. The Darkness was gathering but the times were lighter then the years before the Ring was found. In those years a young man walked this Earth, raising as Estel by Lord Elrond of Rivendell, he had only learned of his true inheriting days before, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedan. _

_The young man had fallen in love with the daughter of Elrond, Arwen Undomiel, Elrond had learned of this and told the boy that if he wished for his daughter's hand in marriage that he would have to become the King of Gondor. Aragorn faced with a choice left Rivendell to find his own way in the wild. Little did he know at the time that going to Mirkwood to give a letter to King Thranduil would decide his fate, that of the King's son and Arwen. It would bring him friendship but heartache to the one he loves, this is the tale of Aragorn and Legolas, how they met, became friends, saved each other's life and became the lovers that they are after Arwen died. _

"How can anybody live in a forest this dark?" Aragorn softly muttered to himself. He shook his head, trying to get his hair untangled from the branches of the tree. He looked around; he was 21 and had learned about 3 months ago that he was somebody who he had never thought possible. He shook his head again, there had to be wood elves in these woods somewhere, but where?

"Hold still, right there!" A command made Aragorn freeze. He did not dare to look around in fear of being shot. He swallowed and wished he was fast enough to reach for his sword but knew he was not. "I am a friend, at least if you are one of the wood Elves of Thranduil." He spoke quickly in Sindar.

He looked to the right when a blond Elf stepped out of the bushes. Piercing blue eyes locked into his grey ones and Aragorn swallowed again, he could feel his stomach doing a weird flip. The Elf cocked his head and answered. "How do you know of the Elven langue? You are a mere human."

"I will tell you if you would put the bow away, and maybe we can sit down. It has been a long day and I am tired, being a mere human." Aragorn answered, resting his weight more on his right leg, he had hurt his left ankle falling over a tree trunks.

The corners of the mouth of the Elf twitched and he nodded, putting the arrow back into the quiver tight on his back. He stepped away and then walked to the left, Aragorn followed him and soon they came upon a camp, the Elf pointed to a fire and said. "Go ahead and sit down, then tell me your tale."

Aragorn did and stretched his leg with a soft moan, the Elf's ears perked up and he looked up, asking. "Are you hurt?"

"I fell over tree trunks and hurt my ankle." Aragorn answered, grinning sheepishly. The Elf came over, crouching down next to the human. He looked up and his eyes were softer and Aragorn felt something he had never felt before, attraction to this Elf. "Can I have a look at it?"

Aragorn nodded and gently yet swiftly his boot was removed, exposing his ankle to the night sky, it had thickened and Aragorn saw the Elf grimace before he gently began probing the wound, Aragorn hissed much to the Elf's amusement and he stood up again, saying. "I will bind it, and then you must wait until we come upon Lord Thranduil's halls which will be tomorrow."

Aragorn nodded and asked. "What is your name? I would like to know the name of the Elf who is taking such a good care of me." Aragorn gently asked, not wanting to scare the Elf off.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Elf of Mirkwood." Legolas answered. Aragorn's eyes belched and he asked. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf? The son of King Thranduil?"

Legolas's gaze was turned to the floor and his eyes narrowed before he answered. "Aye, that would be me. The Crown Prince of Mirkwood." Something in his voice made Aragorn wanted to take back that question.

"It is nice meeting you, my Lord, I am…" He then fell silent debating weather to trust Legolas or not. "I am Estel as they call me in Rivendell…" He finally said.

"But that is not your true name, I have heard off you, from your brothers Elladan and Elrohir and they said they had a human in their household." Legolas answered. "Call me Legolas."

"My true name is less my name then all the other names was." Aragorn spat. Legolas smiled and Aragorn found a smile growing on his face too. "Trust me and tell me your true name, I have a feeling like we are meant to meet." Legolas answered.

"Fine then, my real name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedan and heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn said, waiting for the answer he was sure to come. "Well met, Aragorn, I am Legolas, do ever call me prince again." Legolas put a hand over his heart, his face relaxing into a smile, Aragorn found the Elf very beautiful when he did that. Aragorn put a hand over his heart too, returning the greeting.

Hours later when Aragorn had finally given into sleep, Legolas watched the human, thinking of how he could befriend a human, well this was one way. He smiled when Aragorn moaned and turned around, he would grow to love this human, he was sure of that, he could already feel it in his heart.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry is kind of short but I hope it was a nice first meeting. **


	2. King Thranduil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody wants to be my beta reader, let me know or if anybody has anymore ideas let me know as well. Let's begin. **

Aragorn looked around in wonder; he had never been to a place that looked anything like this. His home in Rivendell was beautiful but it was unlike Mirkwood palace. Those two were alike as Mordor and Gondor, they had nothing in common, save maybe that Elves lived in both placed, speaking of Elves. Aragorn's gaze lingered on Legolas's back again. He could not keep his eyes off the Elf Prince.

He still had this funny feeling in his stomach every time Legolas looked his way or smiled. His eyes seemed to lid up when he looked upon the Human, or maybe Aragorn was imagining things.

He slowed his horse when they came upon a big staircase that led into the palace, the palace of King Thranduil. Despite the situation Aragorn felt nervous, this was the first time he had ever met a King, Legolas turned back after he had dismounted and said. "Come and meet my father, King Thranduil, after that I will bind you leg with the proper materials, not the thing I fashioned for you a couple of days ago."

"Do I have to see a healer?" Aragorn asked, he was not sure if Legolas had any training in the arts of healing. Lord Elrond had made it clear to Aragorn that he had to have some training in the healing arts, it did not have to be much but in case something should happen. He had liked it so much, that he had to beg his father to let him study and Elrond gladly accepting his youngest foster son, glad he took so well after the rest of the family.

"Nay, I don't think you do but I am not a healer, so you might." Legolas answered while he extended his hand to help the Human dismount. Legolas had no idea where that was coming from; he had never offered to bind somebody's wounds not even those of his own until the need arose.

After Aragorn had dismounted and the both of their horses were led away, Legolas guided Aragorn into the palace, walking up the stairs to his father's study. He waited for Aragorn to catch up with him and the Human stopped a few paces outside the door and asked. "Do I look good enough to meet a King?"

Legolas opened his mouth to say what he was thinking. _"You look handsome standing there; you would look good enough to even shame one of the Valar." _Instead he answered. "Yes, unless you can magically clean off all the dirt that is attached to your clothes."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Legolas." Aragorn tried to scowl but he could not help but grin. Legolas smiled back and knocked on the door where a couple of seconds later a deep and booming voice said. "Enter."

Legolas opened the door and walked in, holding it open so Aragorn could walk in. When the Man did, he could feel his gaze being drawn to the Elf sitting behind the desk. King Thranduil was taller then Legolas and slightly broader in the shoulders. His eyes were grey as opposed to Legolas's blue ones, he had blond hair as did his son and had an air of authority around him, knowing he meant business and did not joke lightly. He could see that the small lines in the King's face were from the sorrow he had known in his long life. Where he would have known Elrond's face would have had a smile to see his son, King Thranduil betrayed nothing, not the tiniest flicker but for his eyes, his eyes were alive and blazing with happiness if one knew how to look. Most mortals did not know this, Aragorn however did. He had learned that art from Glorfindel.

"My Lord, this here is Estel of Rivendell, also known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Legolas softly answered to his father's questioning look. The King nodded and rose, bringing his hand to his chest and while bowing his head, he answered. "Well met, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and foster son of Elrond of Rivendell, I welcome you to Mirkwood."

Aragorn did the same gesture and answered. "I thank you for your hospitality, My Lord Thranduil, your son Prince Legolas has guided me here since I found myself lost in the woods and at his mercy. He has been the best guide a lost human can wish for." He saw Legolas's ears turn red and he suppressed a smile.

"Please sit down, you too Legolas. I am happy for you to be home once again, Legolas, even if it does not show in my face. I know what you are thinking, Aragorn." The King replied, smile lighting up his face.

"Not at all, my lord, I grew up with Lord Glorfindel and learned the art of reading the eyes of Elves when their face does not show the emotions, their eyes do." Aragorn replied hastily.

King Thranduil seemed pleased with that and then asked. "So what brings the foster son of Elrond in these lands? It has been long since we had any message pass forth between our lands."

"I went to join my kinsmen, the Dunedan and he send a letter with me in case I might pass this way, which I did." Aragorn replied, he rubbed his eyes and was barely able to stiffen a yawn. Legolas looked at him in alarm, a worried look crossing his features and Thranduil caught it before he said. "I am sorry. You must be weary from your journey. Let me call somebody to point you to your quarters."

"No, Father, I will show him. I promised him to give him something for his leg, he fell in the woods." Legolas said almost to fast after his father had said his bit. Thranduil dipped his head in agreement and answered. "That is decided then, Legolas will you wait for a minute, I need to speak to you about something."

Legolas nodded and Aragorn walked out of the room, sitting down on a bench at the end of the hall. Inside the room, Thranduil stood up and walked over, crouching down in front of his son's seat to look him in the eye. "So how involved are you?"

Legolas's head snapped up and he stuttered. "What do you mean, Atar?"

"What I mean is this, Legolas, how much of your thoughts is this human consuming?" Thranduil asked, his voice harsher when Legolas did not want to cooperate.

Legolas cocked his head to the side, still not knowing what his father was talking about and he answered. "I do not know what you mean, I truly don't."

A smile etched at Thranduil's face and he said softly. "Ai, my little Greenleaf, so grown up, yet some things you can still be a child. Tell me something; when you look at Aragorn does he give you a feeling like you can do anything, does he cause flutters in here..." He touched Legolas's stomach briefly before he continued. "… When he talks to you or touches you?"

Legolas turned his head away, blushing but Thranduil turned his son's face back towards his own and his son's flushed eyes locked into his own. "Ah, I should have known. He does all these things to you, doesn't he? You have never been this deeply in love before, haven't you?"

"He does make me feel funny in my stomach but I have been in love before but I don't know…" He fell silent and Thranduil nodded, saying. "You have found somebody you have lost your heart to, I hope for you that he is worth it. Now go, do not keep him waiting, take good care of him and guard your heart, I don't want to see it broken." With that advice Thranduil send Legolas back to Aragorn.

Aragorn waited patiently for Legolas, he was half asleep by the time he noticed Legolas had helped him up. Swinging his arm around Aragorn's waist, he rested his other hand on the Human's stomach, guiding him towards an empty room. "I can walk, Legolas." He protested half to the Prince.

Legolas shook his head and answered. "No worries, you are my friend."

"I am?" Aragorn answered, Legolas's eyes snapped back to his own and the Prince asked. "If you want to of course."

"Yes, Of course I do, thanks mellon." Aragorn smiled broadly. Legolas could feel a smile light up his own face before he continued to carry the Human to an empty room.

**Hope you liked it. Okay here is a choice, do you want this story to have action between Legolas and Aragorn or do you want nothing the happen. Please leave a review. **


	3. A new hope is born

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am going to take time jumps and start working towards the War of the Ring, if there is something you want to see in the story just let me know. Let's begin. **

_Years passed and the friendship between Legolas, son of King Thranduil and Aragorn, son of Arathorn grew. Aragorn left without telling Legolas how he felt for the Elven Prince and became the grim faced ranger of the North. He faced many dangers, going far into the south into the realm of Gondor and Rohan, serving both Lords there and disappearing soon afterwards to travel back up North again. _

_Legolas changed as well, starting to come to terms with his love of the ranger; he honoured his skill as an archer and fought many dangers to protect his realm from the invading darkness. As change had it, his father send him to Rivendell about 16 years after he and Aragorn had met, little did he know that Aragorn was there to rest from his weary journey. _

Aragorn's head snapped up when he heard the shouting outside. He stood up and the book fell from his lap before he broke out into a run, running as fast as his long legs would carry him towards the courtyard. He stopped right outside at the top of the stairs and Elladan threw him an amused look before he asked. "Brother of mine, this is not Arwen that is coming to Rivendell, this is the Prince of Mirkwood, Lord Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil."

Aragorn smiled and answered. "Aye, I know Elladan and I met the Prince about 16 years ago, he and I have become friends and I look forward to his coming." In mind he added. _"I am much happier now that he is here then I ever would be if Arwen were to come to her father's house." _

Soon the party of Mirkwood came into view, with in the lead the blond Elf Aragorn remembered from so long ago. His breath caught in his throat as he looked upon the Mirkwood Elf. Legolas was even more beautifully then he had ever remembered. He could feel his heart beating faster then ever before and butterflies danced around in his stomach.

Legolas lifted his head and a smile graced his lips, his eyes found Lord Elrond and he called out. "I, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland Realm, ask for your hospitality, My Lord Elrond."

"And I shall gladly give it, my dear Prince, may you find what you need in my house." Elrond called back, bowing briefly. Legolas dismounted and then his eyes focussed on Aragorn. He smiled once more and could feel the familiar feeling that he had come to associate with Aragorn return once more. He had missed the human, the years had been long, and he did not think he could be so much in love with Aragorn.

He walked up the stairs, followed closely by his guards; he greeted Elrond with affection and got the same greeting back. Elrond smiled and answered. "Come there is somebody I want you to meet, this here is my foster son Estel, or Aragorn as he is more widely known."

"He knows, Adar, I have met prince Legolas when I travelled to Mirkwood and he saved me when I got lost. He showed me the court life in Mirkwood before I left for Gondor and Rohan." Aragorn answered to his father's introduction. Elrond bowed his head and answered. "Very well then my son, perhaps you can show Legolas to his room." Aragorn nodded and answered. "I would like that, if it is to the liking of the prince."

Legolas smiled and answered. "Of course it is, Mellon, what did I tell you about calling me prince?" Aragorn blushed and grinned while he said. "Ah yes, now I remember." With that he grabbed Legolas's arm and guided the prince inside.

When he had shown Legolas his room, the prince turned and asked. "Shall you come in, Aragorn? Years have been between us and I wish to speak like the good friends we were when we parted."

Aragorn replied happily and he walked into the room, settling himself in a chair, when Legolas walked in after he had closed the door, Aragorn could tell that he had decided to leave Prince Legolas in the hallway and instead came in as just Legolas, the Elf he had met in Mirkwood all those long years ago.

Legolas sat in the chair opposed that of Aragorn and he smiled while he pulled his legs up, settling them on the armchair. "So what have you been doing, Aragorn, I have heard of your dark journeys." Aragorn nodded and the rest of the hour was filled with the telling of his tale.

When he had finished, Legolas told him off what had been happening in Mirkwood. Aragorn showed concern and asked when the tale was finished. "How fares your father, King Thranduil?"

"He is concerned with the approaching darkness of the woods but he is fine, grumbling at me when I come home scraped again, saying that his worries of me are going to be the death of him." Legolas smiled.

Aragorn smiled and a comfortable silence lapsed over them both. Legolas wanted to say something but Aragorn beat him to it, saying. "I miss you, Mellon, I truly did."

Legolas was taken back by the Human's honesty and he answered. "I missed you too, Estel. The years have been long without your companionship"

Aragorn smiled and he answered. "Did I ever tell you I met Arwen Undomiel?" He felt like he needed to tell this to Legolas, why he did not know. Legolas looked at Aragorn; he could see the burden in his eyes and asked. "You fell in love with her, did you not?"

Aragorn's eyes went large and he answered. "How did you know this?" Legolas smiled and he answered. "I can see it in your eyes, she is beautiful, the evenstar of the Elves, of course you would fall in love with her." The prince stood and Aragorn looked at him, Legolas smiled and said. "Come let us walk into the gardens, I feel trapped in the room." Aragorn smiled as well, nodding and walked after the Elf.

Soon they reached the gardens of Rivendell and they walked towards the oldest tree in the garden, settling themselves underneath. After a while Legolas stretched out in the grass, putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, relaxing in the human's presence.

Aragorn was playing with a string of grass, casting looks at the Mirkwood Elf beside him. He swallowed but decided not to ask anything, Legolas smiled suddenly and asked. "Is something the matter, Aragorn?"

Aragorn gulped and then asked. "Can I use your chest as my pillow? I know it sounds funny but I cannot sleep when I lie on the ground, I always have to have something as a pillow." Legolas opened his eyes, looked at the human before he answered, closing them again. "Of course, you are my friend, you can…" He fell silent when his mind registered Aragorn's request. _"Surely he must only see me as a friend; he has proclaimed himself to Arwen." _ Legolas's mind wandered.

Aragorn waited until Legolas opened his eyes again and the Elf asked. "Is there something wrong, Aragorn? I do not feel any extra weight." He smiled gently and Aragorn found himself blushing before he turned around and put his head down on Legolas's stomach. He could feel the muscles tense underneath him and with a groan he stretched, relaxing into the warmth of the Elf.

Legolas placed his hand on the Human's chest, feeling the heartbeat quicken ever so slightly underneath his hand, why he did not know. Soon Aragorn's hand had covered the pale one of Legolas, Aragorn smiled at Legolas and answered. "I could stay like this forever."

"With me or with Arwen?" Legolas asked, he put his hand over his mouth before he even thought off it, it did not mean to come out like this but it did, he looked at Aragorn, shocked, the Human had closed his eyes and a smile graced his lips before he answered. "With you, I would say."

"As a friend I would presume." Legolas tensed up. Aragorn's eyes opened and he answered. "Maybe." There was nothing but truth in the silver eyes of Aragorn and Legolas could feel himself shake before he stood up, thus knocking Aragorn over in the process and he answered. "Do not toy with me, Aragorn."

Aragorn crawled to his feet, saying. "I am not toying with you, Legolas; I swear this upon our friendship." Legolas turned and he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I would dare say that you say these same words to Arwen, or perhaps you have spoken words of love to her, you might have even touched her, feeling her body against yours, thus binding herself to you as is the way off the Elves."

Aragorn shook his head, saying with a hint of tears in his eyes. "Never, how can I when I do not even know what I feel, towards her, towards you? I have never touched her, never as much as kissed her, never kissed anybody." His breathing hitched in his throat at saying this, telling somebody he was as innocent as a little Elfling, knowing his brothers would tease him with this knowledge.

Legolas turned to face him, asking. "You mean you have never touched her." Aragorn nodded and answered. "Never, I left about 2 days after I fell in love with her and I have not seen her since. Elrond said if I wanted to marry her, I have to become the King of Gondor, it hardly seems worth it, I don't even know if I want too." He rubbed his eyes.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and said. "I am sorry, Aragorn, I should not have been so harsh, so you have truly never kissed anybody? That must be a surprise at your wedding."

Aragorn shook his head and even a small appeared on his lips while he answered. "No never."

"Would you want to kiss somebody, be it maiden or male?" Legolas answered. In his mind Aragorn would later say that this was the time his feelings for the Elf changed to something more powerful, the Elf moved closed to him and lifted the man's chin, looking him in the eye, repeating the question. "Would you want to kiss somebody if you had to choice? Arwen or me?"

Aragorn found his voice again and answered in a whisper loud enough for the Elf to hear. "I would choice you, never Arwen, never." The moment those words left his lips, Aragorn saw a smile appear in the Elf's eyes and he leaned forward, inching closer to Aragorn, not wanting to scare the Man.

Aragorn closed the distance, feeling soft lips press against his own. Legolas took the lead, feeling the Human's insecurities, sucking gently at the man's lower lip. Aragorn opened his mouth and soon tasted something so sweet, it nearly broke him down. In that moment when his tongue found Legolas's tongue, he could tell that this was right, that this was the way it should have been. He could not explain the feeling that hard times would come for the both of them but in the end, after he had lost his hope, it would be right and they would be together. That was when the hours were at their darkest; he pulled hope out of this moment.

**Hope you liked it. No not the end of the story but we will start with the council in the next chapter, tell me if they should go further then kissing, not all the way of course. Leave a review. **


	4. The council

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the council and the start of the war of the Ring or the quest. Okay most of this is from the movie so bear with me because I didn't feel like writing a lot today from my own mind. So I beg for your forgiveness anyway let's begin. **

Legolas slowed his horse when they rode through the gates that led to the beautiful Rivendell it had been 50 years since he had last been here and since he had last seen Lord Elrond and his sons. Well apart from the youngest Aragorn, he had last seen him about 25 years ago. The last time he was in Rivendell he had kissed Aragorn, feeling the human's soft lips against his own, his velvet sweet tongue inside his mouth and some moments when the Shadow was dark Legolas could swear Aragorn felt the same love, the same passion the Elf felt for the human since he had known him, if only it could be true.

Yet Aragorn had pledged himself to Arwen or that was what he had heard. Legolas shook his head, telling himself to stop thinking about stuff like this and focus on the here and now. He almost walk**ed** into the room where Nasil resided but stopped himself when he heard Arwen's voice "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins**…** the same weakness." Aragorn answered. The man turned and looked Arwen in the eye, **and** he could read the love for him in those beautiful blue orbs. She was so beautiful and she had pledged herself to him, forsaking her immortality for him. Any man would be happy with that but it only made him weep, knowing in the end he would kill her**. T**rue he loved her and he was sure that he **would** **probably **be happy with her by his side but there was one who he would want more and loved more then anything in the world**… But** he was a male and a prince none the less.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it." Arwen urged Aragorn shook his head and he cast his gaze to the floor **u**ntil long fingers hooked underneath his chin and forced his gaze back up, back to meet her eyes**. S**he said

"A si i-Dhuath u-othor, Aragorn. U or le a u or nin." (The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you, not over me.) **H**e smiled and took her hand, saying so softly that only she could hear it "There is something I have to tell you, let us talk in private" She nodded and followed him to the Garden. Legolas took a deep breath to compose himself and then swiftly walked to his room.

Arwen followed Aragorn to the bridge that crossed the pond **N**ormally she would have stopped and admired the scenery but this was not the time. Today something mattered to Estel who was standing in the middle of the bridge **S**he walked up to him and took his hands in hers **W**hen he said nothing she said. "Renech i lu erui govannem?" (Do you remember when we first met?)

"I thought I had strayed into a dream." Aragorn breathed **I**n his mind there was another memory of a meeting not long afterwards**. I**t did not hold Arwen but a certain blond **e**lf.

"Long years have passed since the**n**, You did not wear the troubles you carry now." Arwen smiled at him but he did not smile back. She nudged him softly and said. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Aragorn swallowed and answered.

"You said you would bind yourself to me, forsaking the **im**mortality of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you then face all the ages of this world alone." Her smile diminished when he did not smile back. She leaned in, intending to kiss him, he replied, kissing her on the lips but before their kiss could grow into something more intimate he backed away.

"I know you want me to love you as you love me, but I cannot. I wish I could give you what you are giving me but I cannot. I wish I could make you happy and once again I know I cannot. I love you, Arwen, do not get me wrong but you do not deserve me, you do not deserve somebody who does not love you as much as you love me **Y**ou deserve somebody who can give you what you are giving me, who would make you happy for I know I will not. I am truly blessed to have your love and I should feel it but I do not. All I feel is sorrow for knowing that your light and life will diminish if you stay with me. For taking you away from the Elves. I beg **of** you, for everything that you feel for me, think before you act and return to your father, return to the path you were **on** before me. I know I cannot make you love another for Elves love only once but it pains me that I cannot return that love to the fullest as you do with me."

"You do not love me as much as I love you, I know this, Aragorn **Y**ou are troubled by the future and by what is coming to pass **R**emember when everything else fades that I still love you as I am sure that other person who does hold your heart does. Just remember when you need a queen, I will be on your side even if it means forsaking my mortality for you, for that is how strong my love is for you I would want to see you happy as I well know you would want to see me happy but the only way for that to happen is for somebody to sacrifice his or **her** happiness for **the** **other. O**nly time will tell which one of us that will be. I want you to know that I support whatever decision you are going to make **K**eep the Evenstar, it is a gift and remember my words." With that she parted from him, tears in her eyes but a smile grac**ing** her lips.

Aragorn bowed his head **as** she left. She was so kind to him **H**ow could he live with **the** knowledge that if he was to reclaim the throne, he would have her by his side, it might not be that bad but then his dream would be lost forever **W**as it really worth sacrificing his **(removed own)** heart for?

His head snapped back up when he heard footfall**s** closing in **I**t was silent so it must have been one of the Elven Kind. He walked away from the bridge and waited, recognizing the footsteps Legolas was coming closer. Soonthe Prince stepped into view, his head held high and he smiled when he saw Aragorn.

"Mellon." He greeted the man, **inwardly** drinking in the sight of him.

"Legolas." Aragorn exclaimed before he ran towards the blond Elf, catching him in a bone crushing hug. Legolas was surprised Aragorn had never done this before but he **still** embraced the human, returning the hug. He felt the strong muscles all along Aragorn's back under his hand, **and** it was harder to move away from the Man but he did it anyway.

Aragorn smiled at him and he asked.

"How fare you, Legolas? It has been a long time since we last saw each other." _"And touched._" He added in his mind.

"I am well and you? Have you had something **of** the advice I gave you last time?" The Elf smirked at that.

Aragorn smiled and inched closer to the Elf, answering.

"Aye I **have**. Do you wish for me to show you?"

Legolas swallowed before he answered.

"I do not think Arwen will like that, now would she?" Aragorn shook his head, still smiling and answered

"She will benefit from it in the end, or not" Legolas did not answer and soon the human had crossed the distance between them Aragorn hesitated and then pressed his lips against those of Legolas **T**he Elf pushed Aragorn away answering.

"Estel, I cannot do this, I cannot betray my heart like this I am sorry. I just cannot do this, please understand **Y**ou belong to Arwen **Y**ou need a queen when you reclaim the throne of Gondor **W**e cannot continue like this, Aragorn, it will be the destruction of me and **of** our friendship **P**lease say you understand."

Aragorn looked at the Elf, saying.

"I understand, Legolas, I thought it was a game something we would share**…** but I understand, of course I do." He placed his hand on the Elf's chest, over his heart, feeling the beat race beneath his fingers. "I understand that you cannot do this. You are still my best friend, still the one I love **Y**ou know me better **than** anybody, of course I understand. Just one last request from a doomed man if you wish."

"Anything." Legolas replied, looking him in the eye.

"One last time to think that everything could have been, should have been the way I have been dreaming about it." Aragorn asked, licking his cracked lips. Who was he fooling, he loved the Elf, as he always had. He closed his eyes when Legolas did not answer and turned to leave, not wanting the Elf to see the look of pain, rejection in his eyes.

Hands spun him around and he heard Legolas soft voice answer.

"One last time, for both our sakes." With that the Elf lips crashed onto his, Aragorn opened his mouth to taste the Elf inside of him. All to soon the Elf broke away from him and Aragorn opened his eyes.

"I wish this did not have to happen." The Elf **said**, tears in his eyes and Aragorn nodded, hoping and sending a prayer that was carried further then he knew, to help them both.

* * *

The morning after a couple of minutes before the council started Aragorn cast one quick look at Legolas before looking away **H**e could not kid himself that it did not hurt, knowing that they both had agreed to stop this. He loved Legolas more **than** anything else, maybe it was time that the prince knew that.

Gandalf the Grey who was sitting opposed Aragorn saw the look of pain in the Ranger's face and decided to speak to him about this. Elrond walked in, **and** looked around the circle and said

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old **y**ou have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this faith, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Legolas looked to the right to see a small child, as he would say but then he looked more closely and realised it must be a Hobbit, as he had heard so many tales from his father after the Battle of the Five Armies. The Hobbit named Frodo placed a small Ring on the table and as if on cue a **sigh** went through the room. A man clothed in the colors of Gondor spoke.

"So it is true. In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane has been found."" The man stood and trance**-**like walked to the middle where the Ring was **H**e reached for it but Elrond cried

"Boromir"

Gandalf stood and chanted while the light diminished with each word he spoke.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul" ( One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)

Elrond brought his hand to his head while Gandalf uttered those words, Aragorn saw Legolas close his eyes and if he had not been sitting he would have collapsed.

"_Legolas, meleth, no please do not let this happen to him, there is so much I want to say or do." _Aragorn thought in crying alarm. Legolas opened his eyes when he felt a strange power rush through his veins and his eyes locked in Aragorn, the council disappeared and time seemed to freeze that just the two of them existed **T**he moment was lost when Elrond said

"Never before has a tongue uttered the words of that **language** here in Imlandris."

"I do not ask for you pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor might yet be heard in every **corner** of the West. The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf answered sitting back down.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. **By** the blood of our people your lands are kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." Boromir countered, staring at the ring.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has **no** other Master" Aragorn spoke up, keeping his voice level.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned, looking at Aragorn in mild surprise and perhaps disgust.

Aragorn nearly fell from his chair when he found Legolas standing up and answering

"This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance." The Elf Prince had come to his friend's defences.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned, looking at the Ranger again.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas answered, this time looking at Aragorn.

"Havo dad, Legolas. (Sit down, Legolas)" Aragorn softly answered. _"For everything that you mean to me and I to you, do not do this. I beg **of** you, you will get into trouble, please don't. I know your pride is strong but for me, listen please and do as I ask of you." _Aragorn mentally pleaded to the Elf. By a miracle he found Legolas obeying him and heard.

"_For you, my friend and my king, for you alone. As you said for everything that we mean to each other." _

The **connection** was broken when a Dwarf fell flat on his back, broken **shards **of his axe right beside him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed. Gimli, son of Gloin, by any crafts that we here **possess**. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the **fiery chasm **from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond told the Dwarf, who had gotten back up and sat back down.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. **Its** black Gates are **guarded** by more **than** just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air your breath is a **poisonous **fume. Not with a **10,000** men could you do this **I**t is folly." Boromir offered his opinion.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas demanded to know, his temper rising fast. **"The Ring must be destroyed!"**

"And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands off an Elf" Gimli sprang to his feet. Aragorn shook his head while behind Gimli and Legolas the other members of the council started to argue **E**ven Gandalf participated. The only ones who stayed out of this were Frodo, Elrond and himself. He saw Legolas holding out his arms, trying to keep his fellow Elf of Mirkwood at bay.

"I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." Frodo said so loud that everybody stopped and looked at him. Gandalf smiled and answered, while placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn made his decision, this might be the last time he was a free man and he needed to do this. This was the time to come out, to show the world who Aragorn, son of Arathorn was. The time of secrecy had ended and the time of the King was upon him, all he had to do was **rise** to the challenge. He stood up and walked over to Frodo, sitting down on one knee before the Hobbit.

"By my life or dead, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas answered before he had even thought about it. He knew that this was the last time he would travel with Aragorn and he needed it **k**nowing he would always love the **h**uman, no matter what. He stood next to his friend and Aragorn looked at him in mild surprise. Legolas smiled and answered. "I have to keep you out of trouble, mellon."

"And I you, I am glad you are coming." Aragorn smiled, thankfulness reading in his eyes. They were interrupted when two Hobbits joined them where one was already standing beside Frodo. Elrond smiled and he said.

"Nine companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great so where are we going?" Pippin asked. Legolas rolled his eyes and Aragorn snickered. The Hobbit turned around and said.

"Hi, I am Pippin from the Shire and you? I know Strider of course but who are you?" Legolas gazed at the Hobbit, unsure of what to say, he had never been talked to in such a manner. Aragorn put his hand around the Elf's shoulder and answered.

"This is Legolas Greenleaf, Elf of Mirkwood."

Pippin smiled and answered.

"And I am Pippin and this is Merry and that is Sam and then this one here is Frodo Baggins." Legolas smiled and answered.

"It is my pleasure to meet you. I am sure the travels we will make together will be nice."

"Where are we going now?" Pippin asked with a straight face.

"We are going to Mordor, Pippin." Merry answered and smacked him on the head. The two argued further while they walked off. Aragorn wanted to walk after them but Legolas stopped him by saying.

"You are right. Do not forget that if you need me, I will be here for you, as your friend." With those words the Prince walked off, leaving Aragorn with a happier expression then he ever had before.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	5. Heat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Okay here is another chapter, this time when they are in the Fellowship. Hope you like it and send some ideas my way, let's begin. **

"Strider, come and look at this plant I found. Do you think it is eatable?" Pippin asked, bending over a small plant while looking back up at Aragorn. The Ranger rolled his eyes and walked over, much to the amusement of his companions. Every time they had gotten past a plant that seemed slightly healthy, Pippin had asked the same question, wondering if he could eat it.

Legolas turned his eyes away when he saw Aragorn bending over and telling the Hobbit.

"No, you cannot eat this plant or you will die." He had been having trouble with the Ranger standing like that; it stirred something in him that he knew could never be. Aragorn turned again and his gaze fell onto Legolas, he swallowed thickly, telling himself that he had no promises to anybody but that he had a future kingdom to think about.

He shook his head and walked on, bowing his head as he had done before, letting the others think that it was the way of the Rangers. Legolas felt his heart ache when he saw the human bow his head once more. He no longer bore himself with the noble set of the shoulders like he had done before but this time they were slouching in defeat, something that made him ache.

They continued until nightfall and then Legolas had set his mind. He could not longer keep this up, the friendship between him and Aragorn had been falling apart ever since they had left Rivendell little over two weeks ago and he could no longer stand it. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, asking,

"Come, let us speak?"

Aragorn's grey eyes betrayed nothing while he looked up at the Elf but he followed him into the forest, telling everybody that they were going to scout around. Only Gandalf had a knowing look in his eyes. Aragorn followed Legolas into the forest, not saying anything to the elf, waiting for him to speak. Coming to a small stream, Legolas finally turned and said,

"I know something has changed between us, something I do not want to change, we do not speak anymore, you are not the same person that you were before and it pains me. You are but a shadow off your former self and it makes my heart ache."

He waited for Aragorn to comment on that and in the end the grey eyes shifted back to his own while the man signed, ran a hand through his hair and spoke.

"It is true, no point in denying it really. I do not know what to think anymore, there are so many things I want but I know I can never have them. I do not know what to think about anything. I have never had so many doubts before." He stopped, settling himself on the ground.

Legolas settled himself opposite of him and asked.

"Did you say goodbye to Arwen?" A pained expression crossed Aragorn face and he answered.

"Aye I did. I told her it was just a dream, that she should go with her people and not rely on something that can never be, on something that I might not want it to be like she does. Why is it that Gondor demands a wife? Why not a husband, why do they not see that it is more important for the King to be happy then for anything else?" He shouted, tossing a little rock he had clenched in his first away, causing it to bounce in the river.

Legolas flinched softly before he asked.

"So you are going to follow the path that your forefathers have put before you?" Aragorn fixed the elf with a stern gaze before he exploded.

"What the hell does it matter if I do or do not? It does not give me what I want." He sank down on his knees, cradling his head in his hands and softly saying. "It does not give me what I want…never does it give me what I want." His shoulders shook and Legolas asked.

"What do you want then, Estel?"

"To be happy with the one I love. To forget all of this leave it behind, and be happy." He shivered and Legolas made his way over to Aragorn, drawing his cloak around the Human. Aragorn leaned against the Elf the moment the cloak was around his shoulders, his cheeks were wet with tears and Aragorn leaned his head backwards, resting it on the Elven chest, sniffling softly while the heartbeat beneath his ear calmed him. Legolas stroked his hair and Aragorn closed his eyes, wanting this so bad.

Legolas felt himself relax when he was within the human's presence, and he did not notice Aragorn whimpering beside him.

"I am so cold." He whispered, feeling Legolas return beside him. Legolas looked at him in concern while asking.

"Is there something I can do?"

"I am so cold because of the fact that my emotional state has been ignored and my body has given up, for it has drained me off my strength. One would be getting back to the campsite and settling in front of the fireplace but it will not get me warm directly, there is another way…." This time he looked Legolas in the eye, the elf's heart ached when he saw the naked pain in them.

"Name it, Mellon and I shall do it."

"Sharing your body heat with me." Aragorn softly said, dropping his gaze. If he would have looked up, he could see a slow smile stealing across Legolas's face and the elf said,

"We are brothers and comrades in arms, why is that so strange for you to ask this question?" He gently drew Aragorn closer to him, feeling Aragorn tremble. Slowly he put his arms around the shaking human, feeling him stiffen every so slightly, his mouth found the Human's ear and he said. "Relax yourself, Aragorn, nobody is going to find us here."

Aragorn swallowed when the elf's hot breath blew in his ear. This was so hard to resist. Aragorn trembled again but this time it was not because he was cold, it was because of something else.

"I cannot do this." His voice was hoarse whisper and he tried to pull away but Legolas would not let him. The elf gazed deep in Aragorn's eyes and the man felt like Legolas could see right through him.

"Yes you can. You want this, and I know you do. If you really do not want this then I will let you go." The elf dropped his gaze and Aragorn felt lost without it.

"I made a promise to Arwen, yet I hope she can see that she is not the one I love. I don't know what to think… I just don't know it anymore." Aragorn muttered and Legolas asked.

"Then what do you want to do?"

Aragorn looked at the Elf and licked his lips, saying,

"What I want is something I cannot have." Legolas smiled and said,

"And you said Elves speak in riddles, while you have not done anything else since we sat down. What is wrong with you?"

"I just do not want to tell you because if I say it out loud, it will shatter the dream and the wish and I cannot do that to that person, it would bring such a pain to me." Aragorn whispered pain evident in his voice. Legolas's hand slid down to the man's lap and he squeezed the Human's hand that lay there and he said.

"Do not worry; I will not ask anymore, I am here for you." Aragorn smiled wearily while he said.

"You are always there for me, even when I am mad at you. I cannot even begin to say how grateful I am to you."

"Are you still cold?" Legolas changed the subject swiftly, feeling that he was going to say something that would alter their friendship forever and he could not do that. He would lose Aragorn. Aragorn noticed he felt numb and goose bumps marred his skin.

"Aye, I am very cold." The next thing he knew he had Legolas outer tunic draped over his arms. Aragorn stuttered and said, "I cannot accept this, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips before he said,

"Do not worry so much, Estel, it is something that we share between friends. You would have done the same thing if I asked it of you."

Aragorn looked at the elf, still feeling the elf's hand in his lap, the touch send a fire through him that he had never known before. He relaxed and lay back, resting his head on the elf's shoulder. Legolas wrapped his left arm around the human's shoulder and the other one was rubbing the man's stomach, not knowing what he was doing he felt Aragorn relax further to the touch.

"That feels good, Mellon, you may continue this always." Aragorn growled, his hot breath brushing the Elf's neck. Legolas grinned and asked.

"So you like it?"

Aragorn grinned back and said, while removing the elf's hand and pulling up his shirt some so that an opening appeared and he guided the elven hand underneath, feeling his muscles tense underneath.

"I like it better without the restraint of the clothes." Legolas gently lapped at the man's ear, pausing to whisper huskily,

"Yes this is better, is it not?"

Aragorn began to nod when a shout nearby made them both jump up and quickly straighten themselves.

"Where is that bloody firewood?"

Aragorn exchanged a shocked look with Legolas and the both of them quickly grabbed some firewood before Gimli came busting through the bushes, he looked angry and huffed,

"Will you two get back, we are all hungry!"

Aragorn nodded and said,

"We will come shortly, we had some trouble finding the branches, go ahead and tell the others we are coming." With a huff and another grunt Gimli was off. Legolas made the move to follow when Aragorn stopped him by turning him around and pushing his lips onto that off the Elf with the words.

"I cannot make a promise I know I cannot keep." With that he left the Elf to his own heated thoughts.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and give me some ideas. **


	6. Wounds and Haldir

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I got this idea from a couple of my reviewers and I decided to work with it. It takes place the night before the Fellowship moves into Lorien, the night they spent with Haldir. Now I do not like Haldir very much so I am going to make him very annoying, if it is bothering you just let me know. Let's begin. **

"Fly you fools." That was what kept racing through Legolas's mind as he remembered the last vision of the Grey Wizard Gandalf. Him hanging off the bridge in Moria after fighting with the Balrog of Morgoth. After that Aragorn had told them to go, to make for the woods of Lorien where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn resided. They were sure to give them safety and peace, if only for a little while.

And of course in those woods there also lived the Elf Haldir. Legolas wondered what he was going to say when he saw Haldir again. Haldir had always said that he loved him but Legolas had soon stopped seeing him, saying that he did not love Haldir. The Elf had not taken the news lightly, becoming angry with Legolas and calling him stupid for lusting after a mortal. At that point Legolas had become so furious with the March warden of Lorien that he had told him that if he ever dared to hurt Aragorn in anyway possible, he would no longer be a male Elf, maybe not even alive anymore. Since then Legolas had preferred not to come to Lorien unless he could no longer detain himself.

Thranduil had caught on soon enough and instead send other Elves to Lorien instead of his son, but now Legolas knew, they had no choice. Their safety was more important then anything else. Pain laced up his leg and his side ached, he knew he could not keep this up.

The skirmish with the Orcs and the troll had gotten to him. Somehow they had gotten underneath his defences and he was slashed in the leg and hit the wall hard when an orc pushed him. He shook his head and kept his pace going, trying hard to ignore the pain that spread through his body, it was not nearly enough to knock him out but it hurt him none the less.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." Gimli told the Merry and Pippin, Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes. He could not believe their Dwarvish companion. His eyes strayed to Aragorn who was looking around the forest; he had heard something.

The next moment passed in a blur as Legolas pointed his arrow at another Elf. All of the Fellowship found themselves in the face of the arrows of the Elves of Lorien.

"The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir appeared from behind one of his fellow Elves. Legolas bit his lip to prevent himself from lashing out at his former lover. He had no right to speak to Gimli in such a manner… that right was only his.

Haldir's gaze fell on Legolas and his eyes narrowed. The Prince of Mirkwood was as fair as always and he wanted nothing more then to speak to him, even get back together with him, if that was possible. Hatred had filled Legolas's eyes, giving the blue glint in them a dangerous look and Haldir knew it was aimed at him. He sighed before ordering, letting Aragorn step up to him, while the Man said,

"Haldir, we need your help. I beg of you, let us get some place safe and I shall explain everything." Haldir nodded, telling his Elves to put their arrows away and let the Fellowship follow them.

Haldir told them to wait in the Talan while he would discuss this matter with his brothers. He had even asked for Legolas to come and speak to him,\. Aragorn had looked up at that but did not say anything and in the end Legolas had agreed, following the Lorien Elf back to the river.

"What is it that you wish to speak of? Say it swiftly so I can get back to the fellowship." Legolas said his tone firm. He would not be swayed by Haldir again. Haldir turned and said,

"I beg for your forgiveness for the words that I spoke at our last parting. They were harsh and I should have held my tongue. I hope you can forgive me, Legolas and that the love we once shared can grow once again."

Legolas growled and said,

"This is what you asked me to come down for. For you to say the same things you said last time. Tell me something, Haldir, have you truly changed your ways? Do you truly believe that I love you? I, who, like you have said, have given my heart to one of the Edain (human) for I could not get any better. Your words were harsh, Haldir, may there be no doubt about that but I do not share any love for you any longer. You have my forgiveness but my love, you have to earn that." With those words Legolas walked off.

"Who is that filthy human that you have pledged yourself to? You are stupid Legolas; All you will end up with is a broken heart in the end." Haldir shouted after him. Legolas shook his head while he crawled back up on the Talan, much to his irritation he could not help the moan that escaped his lips when his leg hit the Talan.

Most of the Fellowship were drifting off to sleep or speaking with each other about the events of the past few days. Gimli was speaking with Boromir about no doubt Haldir's manners; they left something to be desired.

"Come with me, I wish to talk to you right now." An icy tone beside his ear said and Legolas spun around. To his amazement Aragorn stood behind him, looking less then happy.

Legolas raised his eyebrows and a smile lit his face while he said,

"About what, Estel? Surely I have not done anything to offend you." Aragorn's eyes darkened with anger and he put his hand on Legolas's injured side, gripping hard. Bands of sweat covered the Elf's forehead and he moaned softly, while Aragorn hissed. "You honestly thought you could hide this from me? I, who have known you as long as I draw breath. I, who know you best. You have been a fool, Legolas and you shall come with me this instant so I can treat those wounds. We can leave the Fellowship in the care of Boromir and Gimli."

The Elf felt drained of his energy that instance and he nodded briefly, watching Aragorn take his pack and then the man looked back up at Rumil who walking into the Talan, saying,

"Haldir asked me to keep watch."

Aragorn nodded and said,

"Legolas and I need to speak in private, we will be in the Talan ahead if anybody needs us. Only in the direst of circumstances will we be disturbed. Can that wish be honoured?" At Rumil's nod Aragorn walked back and pulled Legolas with him, not bothering to tell anybody what was wrong.

When they entered the Talan, Aragorn made sure that nobody was around before he turned to the Elf, fury in his grey eyes.

"Why didn't you trust me? Why would you not come to me with your wounds? Damn you, Legolas, for being so prideful! I cannot stand that pride of yours." He spat before turned and saying once again. "Strip so I can see your wounds."

By the rustling of clothes he could hear Legolas was obeying him. Legolas's heart painfully clenched together at Aragorn's words and he choked out, just standing in his silver shirt and leggings,

"I am sorry Aragorn, I cannot promise it will never happen again but I forgot about my wounds when we left Moria. The danger was to grant for us to stop to treat my injuries."

Aragorn turned and his breath caught in his throat. That shirt did everything to complement Legolas's well-defined chest. He could see a small patch of blood on both the leggings and the shirt. The Elf's blue eyes were filled with anguish and Aragorn made his way over to the Elf, saying,

"Hush now, I should not have spoken out off anger. You are right. We were in too much danger but I need to tend to the injuries now. Will you allow me to see?"

Legolas nodded, gently sitting down and extending his leg for Aragorn to see. Soon the gash was covered up and Aragorn helped the Elf stand, asking if he could walk with the bandage. Legolas tried it and nodded, still not saying anything.

"Now the other wound." Legolas stiffened every so slightly and Aragorn closed the distance, resting his hands lightly on the shoulders of his friend before he said. "Come now, there is nothing to hide for. I am healer and I shall take care of you, do not worry."

Legolas looked at his friend before saying,

"I trust you with my life." With those words he began to remove his shirt, helped by Aragorn. The man's breathing hitched again when he saw Legolas's bare chest, Legolas's left side was covered in bruising where he hit the wall and Aragorn locked his eyes on that.

He brought his hand up and rested it over Legolas's chest, feeling the heartbeat underneath his finger tips. His eyes looked back up at Legolas and he asked,

"Are you nervous?" The Elf nodded and Aragorn moved closer, asking, "Why?"

"I do not know." The answer came and Aragorn set to work, cleaning the wound and binding it before he announced,

"I am done." Legolas quickly put his shirt back on before making a move to leave. Sharp intakes of breath by Aragorn made him stop and turn, asking.

"What is it?"

The next moment the Man crashed into him, pulling Aragorn close he felt him shake and he asked, concerned.

"What is it? Talk to me, Aragorn."

"Do not leave me; I could not stand it if you were to leave as well. Please, I need you, I love you, Legolas, do not leave me." Aragorn stuttered.

"What is going on here?" The voice of Haldir asked. Legolas spun around and he drew Aragorn's arms around his shoulder before he said.

"Nothing, we need time apart from the Fellowship. Aragorn is an emotional wreck and I am here to help him."

"Legolas needs to sleep with me, he has been wounded and I need to keep an eye on him… alone," Aragorn added his voice surprisingly strong. Haldir's eyes widened slightly but he smiled and said,

"Fine. I know where he is going to spent the night in Lorien, namely with me."

Legolas hissed and he answered,

"Never Haldir, you are the most idiotic Elf I have ever seen. Go back to whomever you come home to at night, for I feel sorry for them. And now leave us. All love between us is dead." Haldir nodded and left quickly.

Legolas turned to find Aragorn looking at him and the man asked,

"So you slept with Haldir?"

There was something of a hurt expression in the man's eyes and Legolas smiled before he said,

"Yes, I did, but it was a long time before I met you. So where did we leave off?"

Aragorn did not smile anymore instead he lay himself down and said,

"No where. Go to Haldir, he needs you more then I do, I think." He said it in a whisper yet Legolas strong ears caught the sentence. Legolas lowered himself and gently turned the Man around so that he was facing him.

"I need you, know it well, Mellon," The Elf slowly answered, hoping for an answer from the Man.

In that moment Aragorn knew if he said no, Legolas would go away and leave him. Aragorn sat up. He could see it in the Elf's eyes, waiting for an answer. The moments passed and then it seemed to freeze. Legolas did not move, merely waiting for his friend like he had done before and would always do. The next moment Aragorn opened his arms and he said in a voice rough with emotions.

"I will always need you, Legolas."

Legolas smiled and then a shuddering Aragorn drew him into his embrace. His grip tightened on the Elf when he heard Legolas whisper,

"Haldir means nothing to me, never will he." His lips in the Elf's silk hair he said, "You mean so much to me; I do not think I cannot continue without you by my side."

Legolas drew away and he said,

"But for your kingdom you must marry Arwen. She will have right to everything that is yours."

Aragorn shook his head and he answered,

"Claim to my name she does have, but she can never lay claim on my heart and soul for they belong to another and will always continue in doing so." He smiled and lay back down. Legolas lay down next to him and while caressing the man's hair, they fell asleep, content to be there and to be more then just friends.

**Hope you like it. Send me some ideas. Please review. **


	7. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Okay not many people reviewed this story today; it kind of makes me feel sad. Oh well, on with the story, there will be action in this one if you understand my meaning. Let's begin.**

Legolas descended the stairs while his heart sang in tune with the people of Lorien in their lament for Gandalf. He looked around and then back at the Hobbits while he shifted the flask of wine that he carried in his hands. He smiled at them and then resumed his way to his Talan.

Walking into the clearing he found Haldir waiting for him. His heartbeat quickened slightly when he saw what the March Warden was wearing. He could have never denied that the elf looked extremely good.

"Good evening, Legolas," Haldir softly purred. His motions were smooth but there was a nervous glint in his eyes that Legolas had never seen before.

"Good evening to you too, Haldir," Legolas smiled at him.

"I was wondering if there was perhaps a change we could talk. There are some things I wish to say to you." Haldir looked at his hands this time instead of Legolas.

"Very well, Haldir, unless you wish to repeat the words at our last parting. Then I would advise you to save your breath, for I shall not listen to them." Legolas set the flask down and sat down beside it, motioning for Haldir to do the same.

"No they are not. I know I could never have your heart, Legolas, for you have tasted the sweet captures of ever lasting love, the love we only share for a soul mate. You lost your heart to that one, be it human or elf. I wished for a very long time it would have been me, but it never was and never will be. Let me say this to you: I do not think that you shall be happy with him, if you and him are ever going to be. This quest is long, as the war will be. Everybody found peace, why do you not let your heart rest and lose yourself in what you have wanted? If you want me too, I shall play the part and I shall not ask for anything in return, just this one night together. For me and for what we had?" Legolas was surprised to find tears in Haldir's eyes.

"I cannot deny that I have desired company, even if it was merely in the flesh. What you say is tempting, Haldir, it always was. Are you sure there are no obligations beyond this night?" He cocked his head, waiting for the younger elf to reply.

"No, there are not. As much as I think you are foolish for wanting a human as your life's partner, with the Evenstar to compete with, no, there will not be." Haldir looked at the elf, nothing but truth in his eyes.

"I accept your offer, Haldir, be it only for this night and do not expect me, to cry out your name for the love between us is still less then it has ever been." Legolas answered softly, noticing the look of joy in Haldir's eyes.

Aragorn woke up. Sitting upright, he felt like he was still reliving his dream. He rubbed his eyes: the nightmare of Gandalf's fall had woken him up for the 5th night in a row. He wondered if Legolas was still up, maybe he should go and speak to the blond archer.

Getting out of bed and taking his sword with him out of pure habit, he walked in a slow pace to the Talan where Legolas was sleeping.

When he was about to enter the clearing, he saw something that nearly made his heart stop beating.

Haldir pressed Legolas gently against the tree, feeling the elf tremble beside him. He lowered his mouth against the other's and whispered softly,

"I shall claim you, I swear this upon what we had." He then kissed Legolas, their tongues entwining.

Legolas growled inside Haldir's mouth but a sharp intake that other senses besides his hearing told him. He pushed him away, just in time to see the retreating form of Aragorn rushing away. He swore before running a hand through his hair, he then said,

"I have to go after him, I cannot let this happen." It was said in hushed tone but Haldir caught the words and said in a cold tone

"Is that all I mean for you? A substitute for him?"

Legolas turned to face him and said,

"You offered yourself to me. Did you really think I would bind myself to you as you so long have desired? For what? For something that would bring me heartache? I think not, Haldir. I thought you had changed, but it was just my foolish heart still caring for you and hoping you had, that I could not see it. I am sorry, so sorry, Haldir, but this cannot be, and never can it be."

"And do you not think that his marriage to the Evenstar will not bring you heartache, Legolas? You shall die if you bind to him; die by your grief for something that cannot change," Haldir answered in a harsh tone.

"For you do not understand the love I have for him, the love for Elessar of Gondor," Legolas answered and then walked off, tracing the steps Aragorn had taken only moments ago.

The man in question was sitting staring out at one of the many small lakes in Lorien. He felt tears sting in his eyes. How could he ever ask Legolas to wait for him when he was to be wed to Arwen? He took off his boots and let his feet dangle in the water, feeling the need for a bath arise. His shoulder shook and sobs escaped his lips before he broke down, shoulders and frame shaking.

Two strong arms pulled him back into a warm embrace and an even warmer chest, a heartbeat lulling him into false peace. He somehow knew this was Legolas sitting behind him, coming after him after he had seen the human flee the clearing.

"Ai, so much grief and doubt weigh you down, Aragorn, my Estel. Why do you not convey in me?"

Aragorn pulled away to look at the Elf and he hissed,

"For you shall take advantage of me, like you have done in the past. You say you want me and then Haldir? Tell me, Legolas, who is really playing games here, you or Haldir?" He could see pain explode in the blue eyes of his friend.

"I have never taken advantage of you, Aragorn. Ever have I been truthful with you, loving you from a distance, knowing what I want can never be for you belong to Arwen. Your words hurt me my friend. It paints me to realize you think this of me when you obviously do not know me well." He made a move to stand but Aragorn's arms around his waist and the man's head on his lap stopped him from moving at all.

"Do not go, I am so sorry for what I have said. I should never have blamed you for my own doings. Can you ever forgive me?" The Man asked in a muffled voice. Legolas laughed and Aragorn's head snapped up, tears were in his eyes and his eyes narrowed while he asked, "What is so funny?"

"Here I am holding you and now I find myself in a position unmoving from. If one would walk in now, I hate to realize what we would look like in their mind," The elf replied, stroking the man's face.

"So what were you doing with Haldir?" Aragorn asked, his tone light but a dangerous undertone made one of Legolas's eyebrows shoot up.

"He offered himself to me, as substitute for the one I really want and love," Legolas casually replied. He felt Aragorn stiffen.

"Who was he substituting for?" the man asked next, looking up from his place on the elf's lap.

"For the very person I walked away from him to be with," Legolas replied.

"But can never be for he is promised to Arwen Undomiel," Aragorn finished, sitting up straight. "Why will you not be with him? He loves you."

"Yes, but you love me more even if you don't want to tell me. I would not be happy, Aragorn, and you know me too well to know that I shall never be with somebody when my heart is not in it," Legolas answered, staring at his hands in his now empty lap. Aragorn's hand touched Legolas's cheek and Legolas relaxed into the touch.

"Just because we cannot have what we want, does not mean that I hold him against you. I am bound to marry Arwen, how could I claim you to wait for me when you deserve happiness?"

"For Haldir ever desired the position of prince of Mirkwood by my side. I do not think he ever truly loved me, for he did not know me," Legolas answered.

"Yes, but you have been with him for 50 years, that is not something to be taken lightly," Aragorn reminded him.

"Aye, I was, longer than that. I needed somebody that time, a mistake I shall not make again." Legolas smiled at Aragorn.

"You would marry for love?" The man asked, knowing the answer by heart.

"Of course, I would marry for love, Aragorn. A bond is not formed lightly, as you know. It has to be between people who both want it, it can never be for just one person." Legolas looked at the man sitting before him.

"And Haldir wanted this?"

"Partly yes," was the only answer the elf offered. Legolas stretched, feeling muscles protest against the movement.

"How is your side?" Aragorn asked, an idea coming to mind.

"A bit sore, somebody gripped me there," Legolas commented.

"Whom?" Aragorn practically growled. This was something new to Legolas, Aragorn being so protective.

"Haldir." The name flowed from Legolas's lips.

Rage coursed through Aragorn at the name of the elf. This was the last straw. Haldir had gone too far. First treat Legolas only for power when the elf deserved so much more and then hurt his elf. _Mmm, where did that come from? Since when did I start looking at Legolas as my possession?_ Aragorn thought with growing unease. Legolas watched him with an amazed expression on his face before he said,

"Are you planning on doing something about it?"

Aragorn stood up while he made up his mind.

"Aye, I will," he answered briefly before storming off to find Haldir. Legolas's eyes widened, since when had this happened for Aragorn to do this for him? Then Aragorn's words registered in his mind and he sprang up in shock: this was going to get ugly. Aragorn was no match for the stronger elf.

"Haldir!" The cry rang through the woods and the March Warden turned. He was greeted with a sight of an angry human making his way over to him, a sword in his left hand.

"Yes, Aragorn?" he asked, annoyed with the human. He never liked Aragorn, partly for stealing Legolas away from him.

"What have you done to Legolas?" the man hissed, stepping in front of him. Rage clouded his vision, rage for Haldir and for the foul creatures of the Dark Lord, for taking Gandalf from him and presenting Aragorn with something he was never meant to take. Haldir's eyes widened in surprise and he asked, turning to face the raging human,

"What do you mean?"

"You honestly think that by offering yourself to him, you will win him back. You can never have him back for he…." Aragorn started.

"For he, what? Aragorn, what do you wish to say? Do you wish to say what is on your mind or in your heart? Both will cause one of the firstborn grief. Are you so sure that it is what you wish? You will cause two elven lords grief, simply because you have to make a choice. And you ask for me to stop hurting Legolas, when if you will go through with this marriage you will make him far more unhappy then I ever could. I offer him a change for happiness," Haldir interrupted him.

"A change he does not want. Do you want Legolas the elvish prince or Legolas as a person?" Aragorn began once again. "At least I love him for who he is," he whispered after that.

Haldir grinned and said,

"Repeat it, so the whole world can hear where the heart of Aragorn, son of Arathorn truly lies. Repeat it human, repeat it so that he will hear you as well."

Aragorn raised his sword and said,

"I love him, Haldir, may those words inspire you as well. I will fight for his honour."

"You will fight me for the love of him. You are crazy." Haldir actually smiled. His respect for Aragorn grew. This he had never expected of the soon-to-be king.

"Choose your weapon, Haldir, and let us battle," Aragorn commanded.

Haldir dipped his head in agreement and picked up one of his own swords from the rack that stood at the edge of the woods. Haldir held up his sword, waiting for Aragorn to strike and soon the human had pushed forward, intending on striking Haldir. The elf blocked, raising his sword to counter the attack.

This continued for a little while, each blow draining Aragorn of more strength. Haldir smiled at the tiring human and then pushed forward, catching Aragorn off guard. The Man felt the tip of the sword dip into his clothes and leave a trace on his stomach. "First blood to me." Haldir called, expecting this to end right here.

"Let us finish it, you shall never call him yours." Aragorn raised his sword for another stab but Haldir had enough of this game and the sword was knocked out off Aragorn's hand and the man was soon knocked over.

Aragorn hissed in surprise when he hit the floor, the wounds on his hands stinging when they hit the sand. Haldir towered over him and Aragorn raised his hands in time to stop the sword, thus lying fully on his back with Haldir raising over him. He kicked out his leg, succeeding in knocking Haldir to the ground. The sword lay forgotten in the sand when they both decided on hand to hand combat.

Aragorn soon had caught Haldir's nose, succeeding in making it bleed. The elf grumbled and hit the man square in the stomach, extruding a moan and Aragorn gasped when he felt the elf's strength hit him, knocking the breath out of him. He choked, feeling something rise up in his throat. Haldir held his nose with his hand and said,

"Do you yield?"

Trying to take deep breaths to keep his food down, he shook his head. That motion was not helping and soon Aragorn bent over, not only coughing up his food but a fair amount of blood as well. He swore while he used his shirt to wipe of his mouth.

"Let's go," he answered but a searing pain made him stop. Apparently Haldir had hit him harder then he remembered.

Haldir had a sneer on his face and he made a move to strike. Aragorn knew he could never move fast enough, but then a fist caught Haldir's fist, pushing the elf backwards. "Haldir, stop that this instance." A voice caught through the silence, making Aragorn stop moving. He knew that voice well: it belonged to Lord Celeborn.

Aragorn extended his glance upwards and found Legolas standing in front of him, the elite elven warrior was protecting him and holding Haldir down in the process. Haldir straightened himself as fast as he could and he opened his mouth to say something, but Celeborn shook his head and answered,

"Legolas came to tell me what Aragorn had planned. I answered that you would never do such a thing but I was wrong. You are to go on patrol right now, where you should have been ever since the Fellowship arrived in Lorien and you disobeyed my orders."

"What about Aragorn? He attacked me," Haldir managed to say, shooting a glance towards the human on the floor. Celeborn spared a glance towards Aragorn as well and he said,

"I think he has been punished enough, your punch has hit him harder then you would have liked, unless you meant him harm. Come with me now," Celeborn commanded, turning to face Legolas and Aragorn on the floor.

"Legolas, take him with you, you know what is best for him. You shall find everything you need in your Talan." With those words Celeborn left, Haldir following him closely, not bothering to look back at Legolas and Aragorn.

Haldir knew that by this action he had lost what little chance he had with Legolas. It was over for him. For some reason that knowledge did not seem so important any longer than it did before when he was following his lord away from the two who loved each other.

Legolas turned back to face Aragorn who was still sitting on the floor.

"What you have done was foolish…" the prince paused to take a breath. Aragorn flinched at the tone that he used.

"But very sweet, Estel." His face relaxed into a smile. He then crouched down in front of the human with a frown and said, "Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere," Aragorn replied, hoping Legolas would not ask to examine him.

"Yes, of course, that explains the pile of blood next to you," Legolas said. "Lift up your shirt," he then commanded.

Aragorn blushed, but lifted his shirt up a little bit, feeling a graceful hand slid down underneath. He could see lines of worry etching Legolas's face and felt his hot breath against his cheek. Was it just him or was it getting hotter in here? Legolas certainly had never managed to make his vision sway. All he could do now was curse before the darkness claimed him.

**Oh cliffy, let me know what you want to see. And review of course. **


	8. Aragorn wounded

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and the ideas. Not much to say right now so let's begin. And hints at sex. **

Legolas sighed in alarm and weariness when he saw Aragorn's eyes droop in the unconscious state. His hand travelled to the human's forehead and he left it there, trying to determine if Aragorn had a fever. Aragorn felt cool to the touch so that was something Legolas did not have to worry about at the moment.

He pulled the human to his chest, and, putting on arm underneath Aragon's knees and the other one behind him back, he lifted the man in the air without so much a breaking a sweat. Aragorn moaned softly and shifted but did not wake.

Legolas started walking back to his Talan. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he took a moment to look back upon everything that had happened tonight. He then looked back up at the stairs. How was he going to get the human up there? He smiled when an idea struck his mind, and, shifting Aragorn, he slung the limp human over his shoulder and with one hand across his legs held him into place and started climbing.

"Aye, it is a good thing indeed that you are not awake, for I do not think you would like to be carried in such a manner. It does not befit a king or a prince, for that matter." He chuckled when the sentence escaped his lips.

When he entered the Talan, Legolas gently put Aragorn down on the bedroll. He made sure the human was comfortable before he turned and took the things he needed out of his pack. He signed once again while he turned to look at Aragorn's still form, his heart weeping at the sight of his friend, no, his love, lying so still. A love he knew would never be returned to him for Gondor needed a queen.

"Gondor. So many hearts shatter for that country," he muttered.

A sharp intake of breath and a soft moan alerted Legolas that Aragorn was coming around. The elf rushed over, crouching next to the future king. Pain blurred grey eyes gazed up at his own, and the elf smiled. Aragorn attempted to smile and opened his mouth to speak. Legolas shook his head and asked,

"Are you thirsty?"

Aragorn slowly nodded and then a slender hand behind his head helped him to sit up a little. Water rushed down his burning throat and Aragorn swallowed.

"Easy, easy, Aragorn, you threw up blood, it is unwise to drink this swiftly," Legolas commented.

Aragorn's eyes never left Legolas's form and the human felt gratitude welling up within him for his friend. Legolas had gone through so much and instead of claiming Aragorn as his own, which he could have done, the elf easily stepped aside to let somebody else take the place beside Aragorn on the throne of Gondor, while his own heart shattered at the mere thought. As well as Aragorn's heart.

When Aragorn had finished the water, Legolas held the cup back, determining if his friend wanted more. When Aragorn did not make a move instead closed his eyes briefly; Legolas eased the human down, putting a pillow underneath his head.

He put the cup back on the table and rose to get the stuff he had gotten out of his pack to help Aragorn. When he turned he found Aragorn's eyes one his face again.

"I need your help with this. I need to find out what is ailing you but I am not a healer and do not know how. Can you speak?" Legolas softly asked.

"I think so, though it hurts my throat to do so," Aragorn answered, paling at the sight. Legolas inclined his head and said,

"Very well then. I guess the first question would be, where does it hurt?"

"My stomach," Aragorn answered in a hard whisper, his voice had been reduced to nothing anymore. His hand touched his stomach where Haldir hit him. Legolas noticed the gesture but did not move his hand from where they rested on his knees. Aragorn knew Legolas would not touch him without his consent and the man nodded, attempting to smile and not wanting to worry Legolas when all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep in the elf's company.

He felt nimble elven fingers move his hand and then unbutton his shirt. The cold breeze touched his bare chest where an elven hand now rested, and Aragorn shivered, catching Legolas's attention.

"Are you cold?" Legolas asked, moving to get a blanket.

"No." _"Your touch is doing this to me, meleth."_ Aragorn offered only that word and Legolas nodded. He hesitated when he saw Aragorn's tanned chest. This was undoing him more then he wanted to admit. Aragorn caught the elf's hesitation and said,

"I can ask somebody else to do this, if you wish?"

Legolas shook his head and answered,

"No, I brought this on and I would not be able to live with myself if I would not do this."

"Then tell me what you see," Aragorn commented, changing the subject. _"I see somebody I love lying before me with the most handsome features I have ever seen." _Swallowing that sentence Legolas focussed on the task at hand. Well, human at hand in this case.

"You are slightly swelling around you stomach. I see some bruising forming but that will be more evident in the next few days. I do not honestly know what to do, Aragorn."

"Press the swelling, but gently," Aragorn advised, hoping that Legolas was heeding his warning. Gentle hands pressed the swelling and Aragorn hissed and his breathing caught in his throat. Legolas looked at him in alarm but Aragorn motioned for him to continue.

Legolas pressed deeper and Aragorn arched his back in responds to the pain that soared through him.

"I cannot hurt you like this." Legolas's expression was pleading, not wanting to harm Aragorn.

"No, keep going. You are doing great. Don't mind me," Aragorn gasped but the elf removed his hands, instead lifting up Aragorn's head so that it was easier to breathe. Aragorn could clearly see the haunted expression on the elf's fair face.

"I am so sorry, Aragorn. It was not my intention to hurt you," Legolas answered, cradling the human close to his own chest.

"I know, mellon, but come, you have to do it again… only then will I know if I shall be alright or if you are better off shooting me," Aragorn muttered and smiled when he saw Legolas's expression. "It was just a jest, Legolas, do not worry."

The elf only nodded and gently eased the human down again, pressing the swelling again as Aragorn instructed. Aragorn did his best to battle the pain but soon sweat had covered his whole face and he was shaking. Legolas looked at him with a worried expression on his face and Aragorn smiled at him before saying,

"Okay, it hurts but we knew that. Elrond normally listens to see if a vein popped or something like that… well you know," Aragorn stuttered, why he said this he did not know…well he had the faintest idea. By the look on Legolas's face the elf did not believe him.

"Aragorn…?" A warning tone entered his voice and Aragorn answered,

"Elrond only does it when he is really worried, truly, he does."

Legolas looked at Aragorn and then shook his head, a smile playing on his lips before he stretched his legs and lay down on his stomach, looking once again at the human.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn nodded and Legolas fixed the human with a stare that seemed to right through him before he winked and rested his head on Aragorn's stomach.

At first Legolas could not hear anything but thousands of years of patience had taught him that waiting was sometimes best. He heard the soft thumping of Aragorn's heart more above from where he was lying and the sound filled him with peace and he closed his eyes, relaxing with a sigh.

Aragorn smiled when he saw the gentle smile on Legolas's face before the elf once again became aware of his surroundings and he shot up.

"I am sorry, I drifted off," he offered as an explanation. He helped Aragorn sit up and then preceded the bind his chest, feeling the human tremble.

Aragorn did not button his shirt up at the moment Legolas sat back on his heels and finished his work. The Elf rose and cleaned up the stuff he had used while he casually asked,

"Will you return to the Fellowship?"

"I was thinking, perhaps I can sleep here tonight," Aragorn asked lightly. Legolas's head shot up and he answered,

"Of course you can…mellon." Aragorn did not flinch at the name but he knew that it was the boundary that separated them from being more then friends. The word that bound him to Gondor and Arwen.

"I wish to thank you, Legolas, for what you have done for me. If there is any way for me to thank you, let me know." Aragorn pulled up his knees to his chest and relaxed, feeling the bandages shift.

Legolas sat close by and he leaned over, saying,

"Could you perhaps move a little bit? I cannot quite reach the left over bandages." He reached over, passing just by Aragorn; the man could feel the elf's hot breath on his cheek.

"Alright, I got it. You can sit back now," Legolas answered. Aragorn sat back, trapping the elf along side of him.

"Uhm, Aragorn, would you mind moving, I am kind of trapped here. When I said that you could sit back, I meant after I was back in my place not right that instance."

Aragorn grinned at the elf that he held trapped against the wall while he said,

"What to do? Here I have somebody trapped who wants to get out? Perhaps I should let that somebody pay? What do you think, Legolas?"

The elf groaned and answered,

"How would you like to make me pay then? Have I not done enough for you?" Aragorn gently patted the elf's side, smiling at him before he said,

"If I let you get up, will you promise to sit by me?"

The elf nodded and Aragorn released him, allowing him to get up.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Legolas nodded and settled himself against the wall, watching the human shift around before Aragorn said,

"What do you do when you love somebody else but cannot be with because of a throne?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Legolas asked instead.

"My heart loves this person but my mind tells me that the person will get hurt and I do not want that. I wish I never had to take up this throne, that I could just be the Ranger I was born to be."

"You were born to become King of Gondor, Aragorn, and with that comes marrying Arwen. Is it me that your heart desires?" Aragorn's mind whirled, this was the chance he was waiting for, to make Legolas love him or to turn the elf away.

This was a struggle that had been going on for all his life, for as long as he could remember. For the first time in those long years, his heart answered before his mind could.

"Yes, as it always has been. But it cannot be, Legolas, go to Haldir. If you truly love me, then do this and go to him, make amends and let him love you."

Legolas looked at him and then said in a voice steeled with years of practice,

"No, I shall not hear anything of this. If you love me you shall do this. I shall not be with anybody else save you, for it would make me very unhappy. I shall remain at your side, as your friend and if you do not marry Arwen and need me to be, more then a friend."

Aragorn felt tears sting in his eyes and he cried,

"Alas for this accursed crown to be mine for the taking, I would not have it. Oh Valar, how I wish… why is this my destiny? … Why must I pursue this path when it leads me away from what my heart has desired for so long…?"

Strong arms were wrapped around him and Aragorn sobbed into a tunic while the scent of faded pine trees filled his nose and made him weep even harder.

**Hope you like it. I do not know when I will update again because my school starts and it is going to be long so send me some ideas. Next is Helms Deep. Leave a review. **


	9. Helms Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. These ideas have been used in other stories so if you recognize them, it means I respect the stories but anyway let's begin. **

Legolas stared out of the landscape of Rohan unseeing. His mind and heart were not in it, not since… he closed his eyes and then continued… not since Aragorn fell. Not since he took a little tumble of the cliff, as the orc so gently put it. Legolas closed his burning eyes; he could not remember how he got back to Helms Deep.

His heart cried out for the man and his mind was trying to find a source of grief to make sure that Aragorn was dead, but his heart would not believe it.

"Lad, what is the matter?" Gimli's rough voice said beside him. Legolas turned and attempted to smile while he said,

"I grief for Aragorn, at least that is what I should be doing."

"You do not show any emotions very easily do you?" Gimli's voice was laced with concern and Legolas felt a warm smile grow on his face.

"No, I do not. My heart is in denial, saying that he is not dead yet. Damn me for being so hopeful," he cursed and slammed a fist into his hand, turning away from the battlements.

Gimli's hand on his tight stopped him and he looked back down at his short friend.

"Hope is always a strong ally. Not always the best of emotions to have, but good none the less. I am going to find some food; I shall come back here then. Do you wish me to bring you anything?" Legolas simply nodded and turned back to look out while the heavy footfall of his companion died away.

He bowed his head when tears started to slip underneath his eyelashes.

"Oh Estel, there is so much I want to say to you, so much I want to do. You cannot die falling off a cliff, my meleth. Aye, please, anybody who is listening, make him return, let him return to her." With those words he collapsed, shoulders shaking with grief and barely suppressed anger. Anger at his whole situation and at the Valar, for allowing his heart to be shattered like this. Little did he know that because of that plea, somebody very dear to him woke up.

* * *

Aragorn opened his eyes and he groaned.

"_Well I can scratch this off my list, falling of a cliff, been there and done that. Valar, does this hurt." _His mind whirled but he had no idea what he had been dreaming, there was somebody he loved, that he knew.

He nearly screamed when something soft nudged him in the ribs. Looking around he found a horse standing beside him.

"Brego?" He offered, placing a hand alongside the horse's flank. The horse whinnied and Aragorn smiled despite the situation.

With help of the horse he stood up, feeling cramped up muscles and bones protest against the movement. Sighing he checked himself over quickly, his mind going over the events of the past week. The death of Boromir, Gandalf's return, and the new people they met. And then finally the flight to Helms Deep.

His mind then sought out Legolas. He did not spend much time with the elf since the breaking of the Fellowship and he missed him, knowing his heart broke a little bit more every time Legolas turned away from him.

"Ai, Valar, how I love you," he whispered, opening his eyes to find himself looking in Brego's face. The horse gave him a look that had Aragorn swearing the horse was thinking that Aragorn was speaking to him.

Aragorn blinked and then answered.

"Not you, somebody else." He blushed and slowly heaved himself up on Brego, the horse whinnied and sat off at a fast pace. Aragorn was sleeping upright in the saddle when he felt the horse move to a stop; he nearly toppled off head first.

When he looked around his breathing nearly stopped, there was a huge army of Uruk-Hai approaching. He swallowed away his surprise before he spun Brego around and set a neck-breaking pace. He raced towards Helms Deep.

He rode in through the gate while loud clapping and cheering was heard for him. He dismounted with a grunt and turned when he heard Gimli's voice.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way, I am going to kill him! You are the uncanniest, the most luckiest and reckless man I have ever known." Gimli hugged Aragorn and the man hissed out of pain. "Bless you laddie, but now you must see the elf." His voice was muffled in Aragorn's tunic.

"Gimli, where is the King? What did you say? What is wrong with Legolas?" Aragorn expression changed rapidly. "But first I must see the King; I need time for Legolas, all the time in the world," he muttered, speaking in a soft tone.

He then walked off, Gimli in his wake with a huge smile on his lips. After Aragorn had finished conversing with Théoden, he strode back outside. He felt tired and he still had not seen a sign of Legolas.

"Gimli, show me to where Legolas is," he softly said, swaying on his feet.

"I shall take you to him," Gimli answered, leading the soon to be king to a deserted place of the battlements. There Aragorn saw Legolas standing. The elf was clad in the white shirt that he wore in Lorien and Aragorn found him breathtaking. His shoulders shook ever so slightly and Aragorn walked forwards as in a trance.

Gimli stopped him and said, causing Aragorn to pause and look at him.

"Do not be stupid, Aragorn." With those words he left, closing the door behind him. Aragorn stepped forward once again, feeling the love he had over 60 years for Legolas pulse through his veins. Legolas was standing with his back to Aragorn and the man stepped forward while he slid his arms around the thin waist.

"Still so beautiful even when in pain," he whispered in the pointy ear in a husky tone. Legolas stiffened and he answered,

"I told you before to leave me alone. If I have to say so again, I shall end your life." Legolas turned and anger turned to surprise before it turned to happiness, but Aragorn felt shocked. What caused the Elf to say such a thing?

"Have I hurt you in any way?" Aragorn softly countered, keeping his voice low. Legolas turned in Aragorn's arms while he said,

"No, some of the other soldiers have tried, to… how to say this, pursue so to speak, me into forgetting you. I thought you were the same. I did not recognize you."

His hand strayed to his pocket and he pulled something out. Opening his hand he let it slip into Aragorn's open hand and said,

"This belongs to you." With those words he stepped out of Aragorn's arms and made an attempt to walk out off the door when Aragorn's next words made his freeze in his tracks.

"I dreamed somebody saved me. I thought it was Arwen but then I realized it was you. It has always been you. You have my heart, Legolas, you always have." Aragorn did not turn and bowed his head, saying,

"I carry this for her words to me, nothing more and nothing less."

Legolas smiled and answered,

"Then let her words be your guide. We best prepare for battle. I believe Théoden is calling for you." Aragorn straightened his ears to the best of his abilities and then he heard his name being called. He groaned and rushed outside.

* * *

Legolas watched as Aragorn struggled to get his armour on. There were words on his tongue that should not have been said but he did. He told Aragorn he did not believe in him, how could he ever do such a thing? He nervously fingered the sword he was holding in his hands, Aragorn's sword.

He then extended the sword to his friend and watched as a shocked expression crossed the man's features. But Aragorn did not say anything. He waited for Legolas to speak and soon the elf did, answering,

"I was wrong to despair. Will you forgive me?"

Aragorn clasped his shoulder and answered,

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Legolas smiled and gently gave Aragorn his sword.

"We shall talk after the battle," The elf said, trying to move away, but Aragorn's hands spun him around and the man kissed him, whispering,

"Aye we shall. But remember you have my heart even if I die." Then his lips were upon Legolas's again and he smiled, kissing the man back.

Legolas and Aragorn both reflected on that moment while they stood on the battlements and watched the battle for Helms Deep begin.

**Hope you like it. Next chapter battle of helms deep and after that. Please review. **


	10. Battle lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the battle of Helms Deep and then of course what happens afterwards. Warning, hints of sex Let us begin. **

"Haldir, no!" Aragorn felt the scream tear from his lips when he saw the brave march warden of Lorien fall when a blade struck him in the back. The agony of the fair face of Haldir was so great that Aragorn felt all the feelings of anger he had towards Haldir before disappear. He closed his eyes briefly and then resumed his flight to the fallen elf. He came too late.

He caught the lithe elf and slowly eased Haldir down to the floor; not bothering with the blood that soaked his clothes.

"Hush, do not try to speak, save your strength," he whispered, brushing the golden hair of Haldir out of his fading eyes.

"Take… good… care….off…Legolas. He…. Loves…. You…" Haldir whispered and all that was left was dead eyes staring back up at his own. Aragorn bowed his head and answered,

"I promise, Haldir, he shall be happy." He felt tears stain the Elf's golden armour but he bit his lip, staggering back to his feet and grabbing his sword, swinging it widely with a loud cry.

He encountered orcs, Uruk-Hai and all sort of people but he did not see them. When people looked at him all they saw was the future King of Man appearing as if he was haunted.

"To me, men of Rohan, to me," he shouted, rising his sword in the air. He felt the wounds on his hands and arms sting with the strain of holding up his sword. His body felt bruised since he had not taken any rest since he had fallen off that cliff.

He stood before the battlements and watched the orcs gather around him with a sneer on his face. He eyed them with a weary eye and felt fury rise in him once more.

"Come and get me, if your master wants me!" He answered to their challenge and soon all he did was slashing and hacking at all the Orcs.

Thus the night continued, Aragorn fought with a numb mind; he would deal with everything later, when he was alone. All that mattered now was that they would survive, even if it killed him to see it done.

He fought indoors and outdoors, tossing Gimli in front of a company of Orcs before jumping after him and slashing his way through them. The next minute he was up on a horse, fighting in front of the fortress.

"Gandalf!" The cry rose in the air and Aragorn looked sharply to the right, seeing the White Wizard standing on top of the mountain with the sunlight streaming behind him. Aragorn found the name tore from his lips when he saw Eomer standing beside him. They were saved. He cheered just as loud as the rest when they descended down the slope and into the battle. Yet his eyes sought out the golden form of Legolas and his heart wept when he didn't see the Prince.

It did not take long for the orcs to scramble for safety and Aragorn sighed, feeling the weariness of the night weigh him down. He looked back up when cheering around him commenced, before he rode back towards Helms Deep, a lone figure on the road. He could hear laments for the death start all around him and he pulled his hands up to his ears, not wishing to hear it. He rushed up the steps, not bothering to stop when a voice called his name.

He rushed to the keep where Haldir's body was resting and he knew where the elves were. He found Legolas standing beside Haldir's brothers, his face blank but his eyes were full of grief and anger. Aragorn stopped in his tracks and waited while he crept closer to Legolas. He placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and he turned, surprise in his voice. Legolas made a move to say something but Aragorn stopped him and he grabbed the elf's hand, pulling him with him inside.

Legolas stuttered and tried to loosen the Human's hold on his arm but Aragorn kept pulling him along.

"Aragorn, where are we heading too?" he asked, trying to break free but Aragorn did not answer, instead pulling the elf along and soon they had entered an abandoned room.

"Ah, great," Aragorn answered, pulling Legolas inside and then locking the door. Legolas looked at the man with his eyebrows raised; he was taken back when Aragorn simply moved to him and crushed his body to his own.

"Aragorn, what is going on?" The man's shoulder shook and he his arms were tightly wrapped around Legolas's slender frame, and his face was buried in Legolas's shoulder, the elf could feel Aragorn's hot breath on his neck.

"I was…" After that it became too soft for even Legolas's strong ears to understand, and he gently pushed Aragorn away while he said,

"Now tell me again."

"I was worried about you. I did not see you, and I thought you had died." Aragorn's words were muffled but he could feel the man's intense gaze burn into his own eyes. Legolas swallowed while waiting for Aragorn to continue and the man nodded, wiping the tears away with an angry gesture while he said,

"No more, no more shall I let anything stand between us. As long as my heart beats I shall love you. To hell with Gondor, to hell with Arwen, I do not care any longer. Please say it… I love you, Legolas; please do not let anything stand in between us… say something."

Legolas softly gasped and he answered,

"I love you as well, Aragorn. I would never have liked you to use the words to hell with Arwen, though." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the future king through dulled eyes.

"This night, this battle has proven something to me, that if you want it, there might never be a tomorrow. I still feel the battle pulse through my veins, I can only think of one thing to do in response to that…" He fixed his gaze once again upon Legolas, choosing to ignore the elf's words.

Legolas uncrossed his arms when he noticed that they were all alone. The air grew heavy with the expense that the two warriors shared of something they had only dared to dream about in their wildest fantasies.

"Estel, think of Gondor and Arwen…" His voice grew softer with each passing words as the desire inside him grew.

Aragorn closed the distance and Legolas was surprised to find tears in the grey eyes of Aragorn while the man hissed,

"I shall think of them another time, for now, let there be only you and me…. Seas, meleth (please love), allow us to have this moment while the soldiers celebrate their victory, for once let the world be as we wanted it to be, as it should have been."

He extended his arms and pushed off against the wall, facing Legolas and the elf was trapped. Legolas could once again feel the intense gaze of the man on his face and Aragorn reached out with one hand, breathing,

"So fair. It seems like you are not off this world, yet the blood upon your clothes tells otherwise." Legolas did not answer, searching the man's gaze for something that told him he did not want this.

All he saw was the truth, Aragorn's undying love for him. A love that would never yield to anything else no matter what the future king faced and that was what made Legolas reach out to the man. He cradled the man's face in his hand and Aragorn leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and a gentle smile gracing his lips.

Legolas waited, giving only that touch while his heart screamed to take the human now. The elf was so captured with the human before him that he did not notice Aragorn's hands were tugging on his shirt, trying the find the pale flesh he so desired.

The next moment happened so fast that Legolas never really knew how it happened. He gasped when he felt the weight of the shoulder patch he wore lift of his arms and then Aragorn's mouth was upon his, the man's hand seeking to get rid of the clothing while his tongue sought entrance to Legolas's mouth.

Legolas opened his mouth willingly, feeling his own desire peak. Aragorn's hands clumsily tried to get Legolas's outer tunic unbuttoned and soon the man prevailed, thought not soon enough for his own comfort. He growled and broke apart when he felt fabric appear beneath his roaming hands. He looked at the elf before he asked,

"Why is it that you have to wear layers?"

He then lunged at Legolas and wrestled the elf to the ground, straddling the lithe form with his own legs before tearing at the shirt. Legolas watched with interest as the man tried to get his shirt off with violence. He wanted to say something to Aragorn but it was cut off when Aragorn managed to open the shirt, simply tearing it open and exclaimed,

"Ah, finally!"

A moan was all that escaped the elf's lips when Aragorn lowered his mouth to the newly exposed flesh. The man's teeth grazed at the smooth skin beneath his mouth before his tongue licked the place where he just bit. He lowered his mouth to Legolas's nipple, gazing and sucking upon it while Legolas's writhed beneath him.

"Ai, Aragorn, I never knew…Oh Valar… where did you get that experience?" Legolas moaned softly. Aragorn straightened slightly and purred.

"Two older brothers, love, two older brothers." He just offered those words like it explained everything.

"Then I shall let you see what an only child can do." Legolas huskily answered back before he flipped the man on his back. An arm locked over his chest kept Aragorn in place while Legolas removed the chain mail. He disposed it on a heap right next to where his tunic was lying. Legolas unbuttoned the lower buttons of Aragorn's shirt and while pushing them aside, he lowered his mouth to Aragorn's belly.

Aragorn swallowed and nervously awaited the touch of the elf's lips upon his burning skin. Legolas looked up at him and rested his chin upon the flat plane of Aragorn's belly while he whispered,

"Are you nervous? I may not have the experience I am sure that your brothers have but I can teach you a thing or two, if you will let me?" The smile that was upon his lips was sweet and Aragorn could only nod, finding his speech had abandoned him at the moment. The elf lowered his mouth to the man's tanned chest, a chest he had seen on dozens of occasions but this time it was different, it would turn the relationship he had so far with Aragorn around into something far more powerful.

He was about to touch Aragorn's chest when a loud banging on the door caused his head to snap up. He looked at Aragorn and saw the human's face colour bright red. He shook his head before he called,

"This room is occupied; we shan't be long yet leave us now so you shall have this room within good time."

He lowered his mouth once again when, with a bang, the door opened to reveal an angry looking Gandalf. He spared one glance at the position the two royalties were in before he hurried inside, closing the door behind him while he snapped,

"People are wounded and I looked everywhere for you two, thinking you had been slain in battle, and here I find you doing the Valar knows what!"

"We were checking for wounds," Legolas replied helping Aragorn up. The human's sore muscles protested against the movement.

"With your mouth? This surely is a new way." Gandalf bristled and saw the colour spread on both their faces. "I know of your feeling for one another but this surely is not the time to act upon them. Go and help, later I shall see what I can do," Gandalf answered, hurrying them both outside.

Legolas buttoned up his tunic once more and Aragorn did the same. They did not look upon one another while their feet took them the same way. Aragorn felt flustered. Why did this have to happen now?

The moment they were out of sight and hearing range of Gandalf, Legolas pushed him against the wall, ignoring the human's gentle whimper of fear.

"I promise you, we shall finish this another time." He winked and gave Aragorn such a heated kiss that after he had left, Aragorn could only join 10 minutes later for his arousal had been all to clear.

The man hid his smile and busied himself in the work what had to be done, intending on keeping the promise of the elf prince.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	11. Lust after the battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There are hints of sex in this chapter but anyway I need ideas so post some please, let's begin. **

Aragorn's opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that torches lit the wall. It was night in Helms Deep, a night he intended to use. He crawled up, grunting when muscles and bones protested against the movement and wished sleep. He ignored the signals his body was sending off, only one mind thing on his mind, Legolas.

Tiptoeing through the hall to where Legolas was sleeping next to Gandalf and Gimli, he kicked the elf's legs with his own foot. Legolas's glanced over eyes focussed slightly before he grunted something Aragorn could not quite catch and raised his arm to push the human away from him.

Aragorn bent over and kissed Legolas's upturned palm while he answered,

"A promise is a promise, my prince. A promise I intend on getting from you." Legolas's face showed puzzlement but then his eyes lit up when he felt the same fire soar through him at Aragorn's kiss.

"Now?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Aragorn looked around and answered.

"It is night after a terrible battle that lasted all night. People are sleeping and those on watch shall not see us. Make sure you do not wake Gandalf, I do not want to be interrupted once more."

"Should you not be sleeping then?" The question was asked out of friendship and Aragorn felt Legolas's worry for him so he answered,

"Nay, something is keeping me awake. Come let us go." He stood up stiffly, hoping Legolas would come with him.

The elf cast a look at his companions to see if they were still asleep. Gimli was snoring peacefully, his hands holding his axe close in case something should happen. Gandalf's eyes were glazed over in the elvish sleep and Legolas felt himself stiffen, hoping the Wizard would not wake when he moved away from them.

He got up and while stifling his movements some; he used his natural speed and grace to walk out of the room. He could only hear Gandalf turn behind his back before he looked around and found that the wizard still slept on.

"Estel?" The childhood name of Aragorn flooded from his lips in an attempt to trace the human.

"Yes, Legolas?" Aragorn rounded the corner, he was always sensitive to his childhood name, it reminded him of the bond he shared with his brothers and his father and how much he missed them and his time in Rivendell.

"I am sorry, I did not see you. Where do you wish to go?" The question was voiced in the air while Aragorn gently smiled, and rounded the corner again, Legolas close behind him.

"As a Lord, Theoden gave me a private room, we can use that. We have to be quiet though."

He stopped before an empty room, opening the door to let Legolas inside. The elf grinned at the room. It was slightly better then the rest of the rooms. It had a big size bed and a spare chair where Aragorn had dumped all of his stuff.

"Yes, King Theoden decided I should have a big bed in case I, and I quote, 'should need some pleasure after fighting a big battle.'" He grinned and looked at the elf, expecting an answer.

"Would that be with a female of a male?"

"He was wise not to ask that question," Aragorn softly answered, sliding arms around the elf's narrow waist.

"Oh was he, now?" Legolas smiled at Aragorn, feeling the man's rough hands caress his stomach, involuntarily, shudders ran through him when Aragorn's tongue gently licked his pointy ear.

"Aragorn, do you mind…. Ah, this is not fair, human, you have no such spot."

The next moment Aragorn was before him, a naughty grin on his face while he answered in a husky whisper,

"Are you sure? Just because you do not know about that spot, does not mean I do not have it."

Legolas swallowed. Well this was not a side he knew from his best friend.

"So where should that spot be, as you called it." Aragorn fidgeted with his hands, looking down at them. A blush crept in his cheek and he mumbled something. Legolas stilled his movements by placing his hand on top of Aragorn's and softly answered, using the man's childhood name to sooth him.

"Estel, everything shall be fine. We do not have to do this…"

He was interrupted when Aragorn looked back up, tears shimmering in his eyes and said in a hoarse voice,

"But I want to. I want this so bad; I want you so bad. I cannot continue to live like this. I hate my future, I do not want the throne, I cannot take the throne because if I do, I shall lose you. I cannot do that."

"Estel, I shall always be by your side. As your friend, and if fate permits it, more then a friend. You shall never be alone. I know it is hard to sacrifice your heart for your country but have hope. As your name said, Estel, you shall wed Arwen Undomiel and make her happy as you yourself shall be." Legolas tried to sooth the distressed human.

Aragorn shook his head, some of his usual determination coming back and answered,

"I shall never be happy unless it is with you. But aye, as I have known since the moment I found out my true name, happiness is something that is not granted to a king."

"And a fine king you shall make indeed, Aragorn," Legolas smiled at him, hooking his fingers under the human's chin and forcing him to look up, meeting his eyes.

"As I shall never be happy, knowing you will not be by my side but bound by another one, as fair as she may be." He lowered his lips to meet Aragorn's and the man parted them slightly, inviting the Elf.

"As you are fair to me." He muttered softly before Legolas gently kissed him, a kiss full of promises for a bleak future.

Aragorn's hands tangled themselves in the thick blond hair that still clung to the elf's firm back. He combed out the knots with his hands, feeling slim elven hands slide down his back towards his behind. Legolas's hands came to rest right up his behind and they broke apart, both panting, resting their foreheads together.

"That kiss was different, but I do not know how…" Legolas trailed off, and Aragorn answered, giving the elf's nose a quick kiss.

"It was filled with love." Legolas smiled at Aragorn and his hand went down a little lower, resting on the hem of Aragorn's pants.

"What is it? Do you wish to see me undress so soon?" Aragorn gently joked, smiling as he saw Legolas's face flush.

"Well that is what we are here for, are we not?" Legolas joked back, his hand quickly covering Aragorn's butt and squeezing gently. The man started slightly and he bumped into Legolas, his left hand going towards his own behind and he tugged at the elf's hand.

Legolas smiled in a wicked way while he pulled the human against him, feeling something rise fast in Aragorn's pants. He gently kicked Aragorn's foot, sliding a knee in between the human's leg to spread them apart. Legolas's right hand slid down over the human's side, then over his hip and Aragorn did not notice this because Legolas's other hand was still on his behind.

"Legolas, would you mind letting go off my arse?" the future king softly complained. His expression was one of rapture, his eyes glossy when another wave of pleasure swept through him.

"Legolas, come now, you should really……I should…. Certainly not that place….. That is somewhere you have never touched me before…. Ah." He swallowed the rest of that sentence when Legolas's hand brushed his groin. He bit his lips and tasted blood when he felt his body respond to the skilful touch of Legolas.

"I think you do not have so many complaints now, do you?" Legolas nearly panted in the human's ear. Aragorn quickly shook his head, his eyes fixing on Legolas. He smiled, baring white teeth and the elf grinned at the human he held in his grip.

"The real question is, would you like me to continue?" Legolas's voice was soft and laced with barely contained excitement.

"Oh yes, please do," Aragorn panted back, a healthy glow in his cheeks.

"You are aroused. I could stop right now but I think you would hate me. So if I do this…" Legolas watched with satisfaction as Aragorn moaned loudly when Legolas rubbed the man's groin, eliciting yet another reaction from the human, who bucked his hips in response to the movement.

"I am quite sure that you have found… that…uhm…spot." Aragorn swallowed, catching Legolas's mouth in a hungry kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Legolas removed his hand, sliding it in the human's loose fitting pants.

Aragorn broke apart at once when he felt Legolas's hand going in a different direction that he had known before. The elf fixed the human with an unwavering stare and Aragorn tensed up, his muscles getting ready to release at any moment.

The elf took one of Aragorn's hands and slowly said, formulating each word so that no mistakes were to be made.

"What I have just been doing to do proves how I can get you to come undone just like that. I know you would not allow anybody to touch you in the way I touched you and for that I am honoured. I would even be more honoured if …well how to put this without making you blush to much…."

"You wish for me to do the same thing to you, that we both climax and thus I am betraying no promises I did not make," Aragorn slowly finished, watching the elf nod and smile at him.

"So then…" The elf fell silent, he did not want to say this just yet and Aragorn smiled, placing a kiss on the silken lips of Legolas and answering,

"Whenever you want."

Legolas smiled at him once again and allowed Aragorn to gently unbutton his shirt, to get better reach of the elf's pants. Legolas shivered gently underneath Aragorn's hand, feeling the human's fingers run across the flat plane of his abdomen.

"You are fair indeed, Legolas. Everytime I see more from you I agree more to that." Aragorn whispered helplessly in the elf's ear.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, seeing the future king's gaze burn into his own while he answered,

"Then why don't you do something with it?"

Aragorn cocked his head to the side, not understand the elf's question. As explanation Legolas once again against Aragorn's pants and he saw the human closed his eyes. The next moment they snapped back open and Aragorn firmly claimed Legolas's lips for his own while his hand undid the laces that held the elf's leggings together.

The elf moaned softly inside Aragorn's mouth only to break apart, his hands working francanticly to get the last piece of clothing off Aragorn was wearing. Within moments they both had their pants off at their ankles.

"Finally," Legolas breathed, he fell silent when he saw Aragorn was turning bright red.

"What is it this time?" The elf noticed a note of impertinences crept into his voice and Aragorn was taking aback by this.

"Nothing…" Aragorn managed, feeling that Legolas was not very happy with this.

"I am sorry, Aragorn, but I really want this and I know you do as well. So please forgive me." Aragorn nodded at this and he slowly said.

"I have just never done this before, and I have never seen you completely naked before."

"Ah, so you were too intrigued with me to do anything." Legolas smiled at him and Aragorn nodded, the next moment he was crushed against the elf and he could not help but moan when Legolas gripped him firmly, saying,

"Then I shall do it for you."

With soft words the elf guided Aragorn until both their cries became louder and soon they climaxed, Aragorn following closely after Legolas. Aragorn staggered before he sank to the ground, his knees no longer seemed to carry his weight as the past days caught up with him.

Tears leaked out of his eyes when he remembered all the people that were slain tonight, why he had to remember then now was something he did not know. He felt two thumbs brush then away while Legolas sank down beside him and said. "It has been a terrible battle and a terrible sight to behold to see the people you care for fall under your command."

"Nay, the worst was seeing all the elves fall, while they are not supposed to fall, they are supposed to live on in their forests and be happy,"

Aragorn wearily answered while he pulled his pants up again, he leaned back against the bed frame, feeling muscles once again protest against all the movement of that night.

"But that is not always how things go, sometimes they fight for people they love, as much as it can hurt them. They are be willing to die for that." Legolas placed his arms around his human comrade and while laying Aragorn's head in his lap, his hand stroke the greasy dark wavy hair of the human and he slowly answered,

"Sleep, Aragorn, you are weary and need the rest. The men shall need you within the next day, but ah for tonight you belonged to me and for that I am grateful." Aragorn murmured something at which the elf smiled and then his breathing evened out, but before Legolas had a change to reply,

"Aye, filthy human, I am getting my leggings dirty." Aragorn fell asleep with a smile on his face and for the first time in a long time truly relaxed.

**Okay so it came out with more then just hints at sex, I hope you still liked it and I really need ideas badly so please post some. Review of course. **


	12. Just a little thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the lord of the rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. I need ideas really bad and sorry it took me longer to update, school caught up with me. Still in helm's deep. **

"Ahah!" Aragorn shot up, panting, his face twisted in fear. His dagger was in his right hand and he made slashing moves with it at the air, hoping to keep his shadows at bay. He took a deep breath, and another one, until his racing heart calmed down and he could once more breath freely. He rubbed his tired eyes, hands stinging with the salty tears that stained them. He muffled a curse in his hands before he got up, his blankets slipping from his body and he put on his boots, feeling the need to smoke more clearly then he had ever before in his life.

He walked outside as silently as possible and waved to Théoden's guards that still stood outside, keeping watch for any of the remaining orcs that were still in helm's deep. He could not belief it has only been barely 2 hours ago that Legolas had made him so sleepy, so relaxed and now…. His very muscles were shaking with the force that was behind them, with the emotions he had kept bottled up inside him ever since they had left Lorien, his desires, his fears, his needs and wants, all needed to be released, yet why this moment, he truly had no idea.

Lighting up his pipe, Aragorn made for the farthest corner he could find. He sank down on his knees, elbows resting on the stone before him and with a sign he dropped his head, how he wished his brothers were here, to tell him what to do or give him advice, advice about anything.

"Estel, what is the matter?" Aragorn blinked, surely he must have just dreamed that. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a face close to his. A face very familiar and Aragorn felt an unexpected smile tug at his lips, as it always did when he saw the prince.

"Legolas," Aragorn softly replied, the image of his brother being replaced with the prince's.

"You seemed so lost in thought. Should you not be asleep, mellon? You were relaxed when I put you to bed." Legolas sat down next to the man, shoving the pipe that was lying on the stone away from him.

"I had a nightmare," Aragorn simply replied, his mind wandering back to his brothers.

"You as well, many of the people here have had nightmares," Legolas softly replied, placing a hand on the man's back. Aragorn bore a grim expression and he answered,

"Aye, me as well. Nightmares have always been fond of me, ever since I was a little boy. I remember that Elladan and Elrohir has to sit up with me night after night before I would finally relax back into sleep. I miss them," he finally declared.

" I am sure they miss you as well. You are their favorite brother as they have told me many a time."

" I am their only brother… besides themselves that is," Aragorn replied hastily and much more harshly then he had intended.

"Peace Aragorn, you are partly right. Because they are twins they will always have a special connection to each other, but they do not however see you as anything else but their sibling, be it by blood or not," Legolas answered, his hand still resting on the human's back.

" Perhaps, I do not wish for them to fall into the hands of the mortal faith, as Arwen is bound to do." _"And you will do too, if you ever bond with me." _He added in his mind.

" Then it is their choice, as I would do the same for you, as a friend." _And much more, as you well know." _Legolas answered to Aragorn, folding his legs underneath him and resting his hands under his chin.

"But it shall still pain me to be lost without them," Aragorn replied, his grey eyes seeking out the ones of Legolas.

"As it shall pain us when you die as well, Aragorn." Legolas placed his hand once again on the human's back while he then answered. "So your brothers were keen on the idea of you going on this quest?"

"Elladan was not very much, but he understood the reason behind it. Elrohir said unless I would come back in one piece, he would lock me into a room for all eternity. He did not even care if I was king of Gondor or not." Aragorn smiled at the memory.

"Yes, Elrohir was always the most protective one of the twins, as he has a sensitive heart. Elladan is more hardened in a way but he always says he is worried about you. It surprised me he allowed you to leave." Legolas smiled fondly at the memory of his long time friends.

"I wish they were here, both of my brothers," Aragorn sadly replied.

"You shall see them again but this is as much as a quest to destroy the One Ring as it is a personal quest for you. It is time for you to accept what you are becoming, a king, The king of Gondor. With the good aspects that go with that and the bad ones."

"But what if it is not my destiny to reunite the world of Men underneath one banner? What if I do not want it? It is true, perhaps I have known it all my life that I was meant for this, but I am shattering two hearts when I do so." Aragorn replied softly.

"Yes and think of how many hearts you will gladden by doing this. People need hope, Estel, what is two hearts when the world is happy?" Legolas smiled gently at him.

"But it is a heart that matters a lot to me," Aragorn answered at once and Legolas smile broadened slightly.

He rested a light hand on the man's arm and only nodded. He saw a pained look crossing Aragorn's features and asked,

"What is the matter?" Aragorn shook his head, yet the pained look did not leave his face. "Aragorn, please, tell me what is wrong?"

Aragorn smiled sheepishly at his friend and answered,

"I forgot to treat my own wounds." That statement made Legolas blink slowly and then after a long moment anger etched his features, like Aragorn knew it would, as he knew the exact thing Legolas was going to say, namely,

"How can you be so foolish? You are a …."

"A healer yes and I should have taken better care of myself but I did not and now it hurts… yes I know, Legolas. But there was a lot to do and I got lost and forgot about my wounds until you touched my arm," Aragorn finished the sentence, he had been on the receiving end at least 50 times in his life.

"Yes, that was what I was going to say, not that is has been cleared off, so what do you say that we get you cleaned up?" Legolas extended his hand, helping Aragorn up.

"I am not taking a bath," the human grumbled, his deep voice filled with well-layered pain.

"We shall see. Is this a human custom, not taking a bath for days or weeks?" Legolas looked at Aragorn, seeing the shadows in his face from weariness of the last couple of weeks. Perhaps a nice bath would get him to relax. Well, a bath has they had in a nearly destroyed castled where the night before a horrible battled had raged, killing hundreds of people and ten thousands orcs.

Aragorn leaned heavily on his friend, each step seeming like a run to Gondor and back again. After a few moments they reached the room Aragorn had slept in before. Dumping Aragorn on the bed and extruding an annoyed,

"What was that for?" from Aragorn made him laugh while he exited the room.

Aragorn relaxed onto his stomach the moment Legolas was out the room. Soon he passed into the world of oblivion, only to be awoken by... a bucket of ice cold water. A piercing scream tore through Helms Deep and Aragorn sprang to his feet, soaking wet and ice cold, to find himself fuming in the face of the laughing elf prince.

"Legolas, why in the name of Sauron did you have to drench me with a bucket of water?" he demanded, fist clenching at his sides.

"Well you needed a bath and they were out of hot water. And besides you were sleeping," Legolas stated the obvious. Aragorn growled low in his throat while he hissed.

"And what is that the problem with that? Why would that justify the reason for you to throw a bucket of water over my head?"

Legolas started back slightly and he answered,

"Because you needed a bath and well, I need to treat your wounds."

"My wounds are not that dire for you to wake me up. I can treat them myself, although I shall need some help with my arm." Aragorn was still fuming at Legolas and the elf grinned slightly at the human.

"Fine then, you can dress my wounds but I shall need a pair of fresh clothes, I do not have any with me." Aragorn sat down on his wet bed. He shivered slightly when a cold breeze flew through the open window.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, they might be a little bit to big for you but it shall do." Legolas softly replied. He felt guilty for throwing the bucket of water over Aragorn.

The next half-hour Aragorn was nearly oblivious to the world, shivering on occasion while Legolas tended the wounds on his hands and arms. The man was staring out towards the wall opposite of the room he was in. He did not hear Legolas leave, nor did he hear him return, but the next moment he felt hands tug at his clothing, words reaching his ears and he finally emerged from his thoughts.

"Come, let us get you into something dry."

Aragorn only nodded absentmindly and slowly undressed, not even bothering with making Legolas turn around. He relished in the fact of once again wearing fresh clothes but when he turned his heart sank once more, his bed was still soaking wet.

"Now where should I sleep?" The question was directed at Legolas and the elf shrugged while he answered,

"I am sure Gimli's bed is still fairly free."

The look of horror on Aragorn's face was enough to make Legolas laugh once again. Aragorn's face sobered a moment later while the man dropped his head in his neatly bandaged hands.

"I cannot do this…" was all that Legolas could identify as the words spilled from Aragorn's mouth. The elf walked over with brisk steps and pulled the human's head out of his hands and while slowly cradling his friend close he answered,

"Whatever it is that you are insecure about, you will be able to do everything you put your mind to. Do not worry so much, Estel."

"I will never be able to forget this. This battle, this slaughter, everything that has happened since, the bad things and the good things." He lifted his gaze and Legolas was shocked to see how drawn his gaze was, how old Aragorn looked at that moment.

"Neither will I, the good and the bad, Estel," he assured the human and watched as a slow smile appeared on Aragorn's face.

"Elladan and Elrohir will be proud of you." Legolas could not help at the smile that lit Aragorn's face at the mention of his brothers. "You will always have a special place in the hearts of those you have inspired, Estel, as I am honored to be one of them." Legolas stepped back, allowing Aragorn to rise before he said, bowing on one knee. "You shall always have my alliance and my loyalty, Aragorn, may you know that."

"Rise, please." Aragorn's voice was soft and there was something of an emotion in them that Legolas could not identify and he rose stiffly, clasping his hands in front of his chest and watching Aragorn. "I know I have them, mellon, as I know very well what other things I have as well. But I don't want you to bow before me. Never do I want that, nor do I ever want to be called my lord by you, because it pains me to hear that."

"But it is a sign of respect, Aragorn surely you must understand that," Legolas argued back. It was the wrong thing to say because Aragorn fixed him with a stern glance and while walking over, he gripped Legolas's shoulders hard and saying, in a clear and understandable voice,

"Respect or not, it is not what I want. I know you respect me, as much as I respect you. You, who are closer to me than my own brother, you who are my soul mate, the only one I love with all my heart must never call me that. Legolas, swear it, do never call me that and if I let you do it, then you tell me, no matter what I am doing, no, remind me of the vow we make today. We, who have shared blood, please swear it, because if this happens in the future, our friendship shall be ruined and I shall be dead before I shall see that happening."

Legolas blinked rapidly at the words that spilled out from Aragorn's mouth. He blinked back tears before he embraced the man, no the king before him and answered,

"Thank you, mellon, I shall remember it well, as I shall remind you."

Aragorn shrugged and answered with the words before he lay down on the still soaked bed.

"It is only a little thing, Legolas, only a little thing. Oh and by the way, be aware before you go to sleep next time, I shall have my revenge." With that he closed his eyes, enjoying the much needed sleep. Little did he know that Legolas shook his head, picking him up with ease and carrying him down to a dry bed with the words,

"Oh no, you shall not be sick because of this. This is only a little thing I can do for you."

**Hope you liked it. It took me long enough to write. So leave me some ideas. And review of course. **


	13. Elves and Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the scene where Legolas shoots Grima. Movie parts are in here, so don't let them put you off. Let's begin. **

Aragorn smiled brightly when they rode out of the forest and he saw the two hobbits sitting, the two hobbits he had risked his life for and run for days chasing around. He could clearly still feel the exhaustion that clung to him and the wounds that stung on his hands, even if they were still neatly bandaged. He greeted with the hobbits with a large smile when the cries rang through the air of,

"Strider, you have returned!"

Legolas felt his own lips tug up in responds to the cheery hobbits; he had missed their company, even if they could be a handful sometimes. He grinned along side the other men when he heard Gimli stutter at the mentioning of food. No doubt the dwarf was hungry. He felt his own stomach grumble softly in response to food. Perhaps it would be good to eat soon; it had been a long time since he had last tasted anything that was good.

He tugged Arod in a quick trot when he saw Gandalf and Aragorn move towards Orthanc; apparently food would be served later. He slowed to a stop and gasped when he saw the big ent standing there. He felt Gimli grip his side tightly and asked,

"Are you afraid, Master Dwarf?"

"Of course not, a dwarf is never afraid of anything," he heard the dwarf sputter behind him. Of course he could hardly keep his lips from tugging up into a full smile.

"Show yourself," he heard Aragorn whisper beside himself, the man fruitlessly searching the many windows of the massive dark building.

His own keen eyes searched along side Aragorn for a flash of white, for a flash of Saruman. Soon he heard a merciless laugh and hatred unlike he had never known before whelmed up in him. He narrowed his eyes and his gaze was drawn upwards, just like the rest of the men. There on the roof was Saruman standing. Legolas did not smile or anything else, he just looked at Saruman, hoping the wizard would catch his eye.

"_Ah so the son of Thranduil joins the war? It has been a long time since last one of the royal house of Mirkwood fights besides their own forest. The only elf in the Fellowship of Nine and now you come here. What do you expect to find? Friendship, love perhaps? I know your father wanted you to get married so that the old coward could flee to the West…" _Legolas closed his eyes and snapped them back open while he replied in his head.

"_Not nearly as much as a coward as you are, hiding in your tower, afraid of what? The Dark Lord himself? Or the Power that the King of the West shall wield when he had ascended to his throne?"_

Saruman's laughter rang around the assembled army while the fallen wizard cried,

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, Gandalf, what words of comfort did you give to the Halfling when you send him to his doom? The path that you set him on can only lead to death. But you already knew this, did you not?"

Legolas tensed up even further and a crazed glint in his eyes made known he had heard Gimli's comment about shooting Saruman, but the word from Gandalf strayed him. He held his bow ready just in case and not soon afterwards Grima Wormtongue appeared beside Saruman, who had stumbled backwards when a hand gesture of Gandalf broke his staff. He cast his gaze upward once again while Théoden, king of Rohan cried to the man on the top.

"Grima, come down. You do not have to listen to him. You have done no wrong, come down and be free. You were once an honourable man of Rohan, you can be so once again. Come down and be free."

"Honourable, how can he be when nothing in the house of Rohan is honourable? Your brats roll on the floor with the dogs and mud covers your clothes and your horses are far more valuable then anything you could ever possess." Saruman was angry now. Gasps were heard from the soldiers surrounding Legolas and the elf understood that the spell Saruman had so carefully waved had lifted because he had let peaceful mask slip, a mistake the elf knew, would cost him dearly.

Legolas's eyes shifted back when he caught movement on top of the tall building, he had an arrow notched even before he could think and felt and saw the thing fly straight. Straight into Grima's gut. The man stumbled and fell backwards while Saruman tumbled forward and fell the remainment of the way down until he fell onto a spiked wheel.

People gasped and some of the soldiers screamed. Legolas felt his own heart sear painfully at the sight. They turned the horses around and prepared to march back to Edoras but a word of Gandalf stopped them.

"I think it is time we stopped for the night, everybody is weary and in need of rest and food. Will you heed my council, Théoden King?"

The king of Rohan nodded and he slowly said,

"Yes, I would. Let us stop for the night. We shall make camp close to the border of Isengard. Forth men of Rohan." He raised his sword and the army moved as one.

It was not much later in the evening when Legolas found Aragorn and hobbits sitting beside a fire and speaking rapidly about all their adventures. The two Hobbits cried with joy when the elven prince came forward and sat down beside them, before moving over and hugging him. Legolas smiled while he was covered with two hobbits who cried out,

"Legolas, it is so good to see you once again, my friend!" Or things alike.

Legolas smiled once again and while gently removing the hobbits from his chest, he sat them down beside him and while sitting down cross-legged, he said. "So tell us, what magic tale has come from the two small hobbits from the Shire? You have grown unless my eyes are deceiving me."

"Well we drunk of the ents draught, of course we have grown," Pippin said, still all smiles. Merry shuffled his feet and while casting looks between Aragorn and the ground underneath his feet, he spoke quickly and in a higher pitched voice,

"Strider, can I talk to you about something?" Aragorn nodded while the man chewed on his pipe but Merry went over to him and said in a loud whisper, "In private?"

The man raised his eyebrows but complied any way. He got to his feet and stepped away with Merry, following the hobbit little ways beyond even the keen ears of Legolas. "Yes, Merry?" he softly asked, looking at his waist size companion. Merry shuffled his feet once again and asked,

"Has there been any word of Frodo or Sam? Where are they? Are they not with you? And whataboutyouandLegolas?" He spoke quickly.

Aragorn held up his hands in surrender before he began to answer,

"No, we have not received word from either Sam or Frodo and it shall not be possible for they are well on their way to Mordor. If they even come across friendly people, which I doubt very much, they shall not send messages, it is too dangerous. Now for your last question, I did not understand that."

"Oh it was nothing. I was just wondering how Legolas fares, he seems tired and distracted," Merry swiftly changed the question around. It was no good to him if Aragorn denied that the indeed had feelings for the blond elf, as Merry suspected.

"Aye, you are right. He does indeed," Aragorn muttered distantly, his mind turning back on the image of Legolas sitting at the campsite; he did seem those things indeed.

Across the camp close by the campfire, Legolas was staring into the fire. He felt guilty for shooting Grima. He wondered briefly if the man was going to make it or not. The trained warrior in him said that he should not feel pity or guilt for somebody who deserved it but his heart sang a different tune.

"I am going to scan the environment," he said to no one in particular while he crawled to his feet and slung his bow across his shoulder, not taking note he had not eaten yet.

By the time Aragorn came back, Legolas had well disappeared beyond any eyesight the man possessed. He was met by an angry dwarf who pushed some leftover meat and bread in his hands with the gruff but concerned words,

"Here, find the elf and make him eat." Aragorn could only nod dumbfound at the commanding tone that Gimli used while he thought,

"_I am going to be the future king and here I take orders from a dwarf. What is this world coming to?" _

But as a good friend he did as he was told and went in search of Legolas, finding the elf close to the trees, like that was not a surprise. He did not say anything but merely pressed the food into Legolas's hands and waited for the elf to speak, like he would do eventually.

"I should not have shot Grima, he did not deserve such thing. It is not even sure if he will live the night." Legolas shook his head while he continued to eat.

"Perhaps he did. But in a war people all fall that might not have deserved it afterwards, but we will never know. It is not good to hold onto these things, they are in the past. I know your heart does not hold onto this, mellon but if you wish to hold onto your sanity in this war, then you have to let go." Aragorn placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and watched as the elf turned to him, his face blank but his eyes were spilling with emotions.

"What is sanity, Aragorn? I believe it has already left me thus, I give up the one person I love with all my heart to be with somebody I know will not make him happy. Is that sane?"

"No, perhaps not, but what is sane really?" Aragorn agreed, cocking his head to the side as he had seen his brothers do.

"Oh stop, Aragorn, are you sure you are not an elf? You surely answer questions like one," Legolas grumbled in the human's direction while he sank gracefully to the ground.

"No, look my ears are not pointy, like yours." Aragorn replied, lifting up his hair to show Legolas his ears.

Legolas shook his head once again, his blond hair spilling over his shoulders while he did so. Aragorn chuckled, like he had done so many times before, Legolas realizing he had never really heard the man laugh.

"Why do you laugh so little, my friend? It makes you a different person," he finally finished, not wanting to give away the depth of his feelings for the man.

"_How can I tell you that I love you, while by letting you marry the Evenstar? I know it shall reunite the world off Men and Elves but your own heart will be shattering in the process? Oh, Estel, there are so many things I wish to say to you and so many things I wish that you would say to me or return to me. I know one word from me can turn your heart from Arwen Undomiel, if you have not done so already but what of the future? What of your destiny, my love? No, Estel, you shall always will be my friend, unless the Valar may give us a different change." _

Aragorn's face fell while the man slowly thought of his answer.

"_Because I will marry somebody who I do not love nearly as much as you, Legolas. Because you will never know of my feeling, because I cannot spent eternity with you, for only have such a sort time with you and not being able to call you meleth, for not showing you how much I could and will love you, if you only you would choose me as your mate. For not being able to be granted the same choice and not be forced into a destiny I do not wish." _

"I do not have many reasons to laugh, with this war and all." He finally settled upon that.

Legolas looked at his human friend and softly said.

"You of all people should laugh, every time you look in the mirror, but then again with those looks I would not be surprised that the mirror does not simply burst out of misery." He was rewarded by a smack on the head from Aragorn while the man crawled to his feet and answered,

"Well, some of us actually have to look like males, we cannot all look so feminine as you do Legolas, but I am sure that your mirror has tried to tell you that on many occasions, if it could ever get a word in between you speaking to yourself." His lips twitched before he took off, racing back to the campsite and followed closely by an angry elf.

"Ah yes, they are back to normal," Merry smiled at his friend, glad that Pippin did not have so many mood swings as Legolas and Aragorn.

**Hope you liked it and please review and of course send some ideas. **


	14. Drinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the feast in Edoras, so let's begin. Aragorn is kind of drunk in this chapter and his personality is a little bit darker and he can be more outgoing. If it bothers you, let me know. **

Aragorn held the cup to his lips, hesitating slightly to toast to the death. He was raised to belief when people died it was there destiny to do so and he always mourned losses not celebrated their sacrifice with a feast held in their honour. He did not do so in the wild when one of his men died and to do so now would be strange but he did so all the same, to honour the people who died under his command.

He looked around the room, trying to find Legolas. He soon found the elf standing beside Gimli and Eomer, apparently drinking ale. At this Aragorn closed his eyes and reopened them, making sure he was correct in what he saw. Yes, it was true, Legolas was drinking ale. Further inquiry proved that a drinking contest was held between all of them.

Aragorn suppressed a chuckle, it was not to hard to think who would win this. He found his gaze drawn to the Legolas when he found the elf looking back at him. A smile crossed the pale face and he winked, before turning his attention back to the thing at hand, Aragorn could not help but his mind made up images of what most of the people would be doing after the feast, what he wished to do with Legolas.

He could already feel his body respond to the waves of heat to spread to his veins, hoping that his face did not show the distress he felt as his lust for the blond elf growing. He started when Eowyn appeared next to him, holding a cup out for him to take. "For you, Aragorn, so that you may find the strength to continue and a loving wife when you take the throne."

Aragorn did not drink, but he did not say anything either, before his manners had him mutter. "I thank you, Eowyn, for your kindness." He then drank deeply, feeling the alcohol fuming the inner fire that had spread through him moments before. He could feel Eowyn's gaze upon him, hoping she might claim him in marriage and in a single fleeting moment it became clear to her if he took her tonight, she would be his forever but she would not understand any of his love for Legolas, while Arwen, Arwen would.

Placing a hand on her arm, he said. "And may you find a good man who might make you happy, Eowyn. A better man then me who can love you with his whole heart and not simply stay with you because duty demands it." He could see tears spring to her eyes while she choked out. "Who is this woman then that has captured your heart so, so that you shall not choice a human queen? You said she sailed, am I not a likely and good partner then? Am I not of enough for you to accept, Aragorn?"

He took her hand and kissed it, saying. "If she has truly sailed, Eowyn, which I do not doubt, I still cannot give you this position. I would be betraying my heart twice, already when I marry Arwen and I would rather die then do so once again. You do not understand, not because you are not bright enough but because you have been raised not to understand. I know you shall find somebody who shall be loyal to you and shall be a worthy mate for you. One that matches your fierce spirit, my lady."

"But I want no other then you..." She cried out. He shushed her with a stern look and said. "I tried to be gentle, Eowyn but I see I cannot be. You shall diminish if you stay with me and I shall be truly unhappy. What you love is an illusion, I am none the man you think I am." He then walked off, lingering with one last look when she spoke to Théoden and then he was gone.

Taking brisk steps towards one of the doors leading outside, he stepped outside in the cold breeze, welcoming it as it cooled off his desires as well. He fingered his pipe when he saw Legolas staring off into the East. His hood was drawn up and Aragorn stopped beside him and the elf said. "Evil stirs in the East. His eye still seeks the Ring, yet he does not know we send it to him, thinking we do not have the courage to do such a thing."

"I should have gone in Frodo's place. He should never have carried this burden alone."

"But he is not alone. His friend is with him and the strength of friendship should not be underestimated." Legolas's tone was harsher but it reached the man and Aragorn nodded, lightning his pipe at the moment Legolas cried, looking him directly in the eye. "He is here."

They both scurried inside, only to find Pippin rolling on the floor holding Saruman's palantir. Aragorn attacked upon instinct and grabbed hold of the Palantir, not knowing what it would do to him.

The weight was crucial and he fell to his knees, struggling to hold onto the ball of fire and make sense of the images that whirled around his mind. He felt two strong hands support him from behind while he continued to hold on. It did not last and soon he fell to his left side, dropping the ball from his hands, not seeing Gandalf rush past him to cover the ball up again, all he knew was the weariness that crashed down upon him as he found himself standing in front of a grave, which grave he did not know but he saw elves grief around him, grief for the name he could not read.

"Aragorn!" A voice pierces his thoughts, willing him back to reality. He relinquishes the hold he had on his thoughts without an added thought and allowed the voice to lead him back to the real world. He slowly became back in his body but did not open his eyes.

He heard many voices calling him, but willed himself to respond to none until a music voice filled with grief pierced the wall he had build, calling him one name he knew he could respond to. "Estel, my Aragorn, wake please, wake up and allow me once more to see your eyes."

Yet what the others did not hear was what Legolas was saying in his mind, were the words that reached Aragorn and eventually roused him. _"Estel, my love, wake so that I may see your eyes sparkle with love. Do not forsake this mortal life as of yet, meleth, our time has not yet come and I wish for you to be there and share this with me." _

He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the concerned blue eyes of Legolas as the elf shifted to allow Gandalf to take a look at him. The next few moments he allowed the wizard to probe him but withstood his questions and assaults in his mind. He frowned when Gandalf concurred up an image of Arwen in his mind to sooth him and he nearly snarled at the wizard, watching as Gandalf's eyes twinkled underneath his bushy eyebrows before the wizard changed it into one of Legolas and actually grin at him, much like Glorfindel had done when he was a child.

"Is he alright, Gandalf?" Legolas's voice was calm but Aragorn could detect a small form of anguish in it. "Yes, he is fine. Perhaps a bit grumpy, but perhaps you can cure that." Legolas's eyes narrowed, calculating how much the wizard knew.

"Yes, of course, we shall see you all tomorrow then." Legolas gave up on Gandalf, instead hauling Aragorn to his feet and while supporting his friend, he took him with him into the corridor. "Oh, I nearly forgot Legolas, he may be a bit drunk, do not mind him if he is a little bit strange." Gandalf called after them and Legolas nodded smiling when Aragorn growled in protest.

He brushed the door on his way into the room and while settling Aragorn on the bed, he turned to close the door. The man in the mean time had turned to the bed, feeling anger well up within him for a reason he did not know. "Estel…" Legolas began and placed a hand upon Aragorn's arm.

The elf was not prepared for this when Aragorn turned and pushed his lips upon those of Legolas. His legs holding Legolas in place and for one glorious moment the man felt his desires peak before he was pushed on the bed, landing squarely on his back. The next thing he withered underneath Legolas's booted foot upon his chest while the elf spat. "I do not mind a kiss, Aragorn but do not think to take advantage of me, even if you are in a state of arousal."

The man growled and Legolas put more pressure upon his chest, causing Aragorn to exhale loudly. "I do not know what you have been drinking, but I do like that current mood of yours. You can sleep in the hallway as well if you like, or should I put a rope around your neck in fear you might go after one of the females at the feast tonight? Who has given this to you anyway?"

"Eowyn." Aragorn's voice was gruff and Legolas shook his head and continued. "If I remove my foot, you will behave?" Aragorn nodded and Legolas removed his foot, sitting down on the bed and watching the man sit up. Aragorn stared at his hands for a moment before he said. "I wish to apologize, Legolas, I did not mean to this. I did not know what came over me I never had this kind of a reaction to a strong drink before."

"You do not need to apologize, but take cautions. Eowyn does not seem to be the kind of woman to do such a thing but she might have hoped you came to her. I suppose in reality it was a good thing that you desired me and not her. This and holding the palantir has a strange affect on you, Mellon Nin. Do you wish to sleep now? It will clear your mind." Legolas offered light hearted.

Aragorn looked the elf in the face, noticing the slightly bruised lips and he asked. "Did I hurt you, Legolas?" The elf raised his eyebrows but a gentle smile crossed his lips and he answered. "Nay, Aragorn, you have not. Do not worry about me."

"But I do, I wish to return the favour of everything you have done for me. Name anything and I shall do so."

"Anything?" The elf seemed momentarily stunned but then answered. "Fine, just rub my back for me then, if you wish and perhaps it is a wise idea to coax the fire to life, for you shall need its warmth." The elf tossed the man an old crumbled dry piece of paper that Aragorn might use for building up the fire.

Grumbling darkly underneath his breath, Aragorn did as he was asked. Breathing a small sign of relief when the warmth washed over him. He found Legolas look at him with hooded eyes, shielding his thoughts away but something made Aragorn ignore it and he slowly rose, taking small steps towards Legolas who eased himself on the floor before the bed.

Sitting down behind the elf, he hesitated to touch the elf. He started slowly moving his hands around, feeling the firm muscles underneath his hands relax slightly. He frowned and began to move more swiftly, keeping a firm pressure on Legolas's shoulder. Whether by a command that Legolas gave or simply because the elf did not wish to relax, Aragorn did not know.

All he knew was that the drink he had tonight, including the ales and wine he had consumed made him think differently and with a sudden purpose his hands moved down. Legolas did not say anything so Aragorn's hand slid down another notch. When Aragorn allowed his hands to gentle tug at Legolas's tunic, a warning tone entered the elf's voice while he said. "Aragorn…!"

The man grinned and the next thing he had slid himself in Legolas's lap, holding the elf's hands in place with his legs while his own arms slipped around Legolas's neck. The elf cocked his head to the side, asking. "Aragorn, mind if I ask what you are doing?"

"Given into desires that you and I both share." Aragorn's voice slurred slightly, his hands were still wrapped tightly around the elf's neck. The elf raised his eyebrow but Aragorn held a finger to Legolas's lips saying. "Say no more, my dear. Let our lips do the talking."

He lowered his mouth to Legolas, knowing the elf wished to say something but he did not give him the change. Before his lips touched Legolas's, the elf pushed him away, saying. "Aragorn, you are drunk. I smell it on your breath. Come let us go to bed, you need to sleep, my friend before you wake up with a massive headache in the morning that not even Lord Elrond will be able to cure."

When Aragorn did not move Legolas became concerned. "Aragorn?"

"I think I am going to be sick." With those words, the pale looking human dashed to the corner of the room, hanging over the bucket retching while Legolas crawled to his feet and walked over, shaking his head as he went. He placed his hand on Aragorn's back and rubbed slowly, helping the human gain control.

After a while Aragorn sat up and the man slowly said. "I shall never drink again, this I know now. What was in that drink?" His forehead was sweaty and Legolas slowly helped him gain his footing. "I think you have to go to bed, Aragorn, rest shall do you well."

He eased Aragorn down on the bed before removing the man's boots. Aragorn curled himself up with a groan while Legolas dropped a blanket over him. Lying down on the bed next to Aragorn, Legolas turned on his back, trying to find a position he was comfortable in. He cast a look at the human, finding the man lying stiff and rigid with his back facing the elf. He noticed Aragorn had shifted to the far side of the bed and his breathing told him Aragorn was far too exited to be asleep.

"Aragorn?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Come and share the rest of the bed with me." Legolas knew that Aragorn was right, desires and lust were one thing but he knew what combined them both, love which they shared for one another and duty that kept them apart, perhaps there was a time when the two could be mingled into one but for now, a another quick look at Aragorn had him confirm his thoughts, sometimes duty could be ignored in a time like this.

Grateful Legolas had suggested it; Aragorn shifted back, his back soon pressed against the elf's chest. He felt an arm encircle his waist as Legolas pulled his back even further, a hand slipped underneath his shirt to rest upon his stomach. "Goodnight, Legolas." Aragorn murmured as weariness overcame him.

Legolas only smiled when Aragorn relaxed in his arms with a content smile. _"Arwen might have him for the rest of eternity but for this night he sleeps in my arms and that is something I will always remember."_

The next morning found both of them waking up after an easy rest. Aragorn with a groan as the light filtered into the room and Legolas with a smile while the elf leaned over and brushed his lips over those of Aragorn, dipping his tongue into the human's mouth before leaving the room, leaving only a slightly stunned but hopeful Aragorn in his wake.

**Hope you liked it. Review and post some ideas, please. And of course enjoy your hollidays and ahappy newyear in case I cannot update before that time. **


	15. Battle for a heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter and sorry it took me such a long time to update. They are still in Edoras and it is the morning after Aragorn got drunk. Let's begin. **

Humming softly to himself Legolas stepped into the main hall, closing the door behind him while he strapped his weapons to his back. His eyes sparkled with mischief while he looked around in search of his friend Gimli. He smiled when he spotted the dwarf talking to Merry and a sad looking Pippin, but before he could go to them, Eowyn stepped in front of him with the words,

"A moment of your time please, Lord Legolas?"

Concerned for the fair lady of Rohan the elf nodded and followed the shield maiden outside where she stopped. Before the elf could even ask what was bothering her, she asked,

"Tell me truly, you are a dear friend of Lord Aragorn, are you not? Is it true that I do not stand a chance in the battle for his heart? It is said one of the Eldar holds it, is this true?" Her expression was sad and Legolas noticed, perhaps for the first time, truly how smitten she was with Aragorn.

"My lady, I am sure you would make a good wife someday but unless Aragorn spoke of this matter to you then there is really nothing I can say," Legolas began before she interrupted him and cried out,

"But he has and if his words are true, I stand even less of a chance. Whispers have it, that he is in love with a male yet betrothed to an elvish princess of Rivendell."

"This is true; he is to be married to Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of my people. To their relationship I do not know the finer detail, but what is it that you wish to know?" Legolas offered as an answer. _"I know all about their relationship, including why ours can never be, not matter how much I may love my king. But if Arwen has ever sailed, I shall still step aside if you are needed to take the throne, even if it break my heart in doing so."_

"If I stand a chance to take his heart?" Eowyn answer was firm and clear and inwardly Legolas groaned, he should have known better then to ask.

"To be really honest, I do not think you need to ask me this, but ask Aragorn, he will be able to answer it. But it is my belief that you are not destined to be with Lord Aragorn. Love will come you way, Lady Eowyn. But what are these whispers that Aragorn loves males?" The elf crossed his arms over his chest.

"Some of the soldiers said he loves a male and simply marries this princess because it is protocol." Eowyn seemed amazed at the question but soon she asked,

"And how about you, Legolas? Is there anybody who you might call your own?"

Legolas was surprised by the question but he smiled sadly and answered,

"There is no one I can call my own for my heart is given to another and I cannot get it back. Yet my beloved cannot be with me not matter how much we both want it because it is duty separates us."

"So this person loves you as much as you love her?" Eowyn answered.

"Yes, I am quite sure he does love as much as I love him," Legolas replied while watching with mild amusement when Eowyn gasped before she smiled and answered,

"Must be a shame for all of the maidens whose desire it is to be by your side."

Legolas merely inclined his head to her flattering comment. Eowyn shuffled her feet before she asked,

"But you are an elvish prince, should you not marry a princess then?"

Legolas shook his head and he answered,

"Nay, for my people it does not matter if it is a male or female, as long as the person is happy then it is all that matters." He fingered the wrist pieces he was wearing before he asked,

"Are you sure you should not discuss this with Lord Aragorn as well?"

"No, he does not need to know this for I fear my heart might shatter if I tell him. I shall leave now, my uncle wished to have a word with you in order to discuss last night's events." With those words Eowyn left Legolas alone and the prince made his way back inside. He soon found his way back into the main hall where he stopped beside Gandalf.

He frowned when it seemed in a fit of anger, Aragorn left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The assembled crowd in the room stared at the future king in shock before Legolas turned to Gandalf and asked,

"What is bothering Estel?"

"Théoden does not wish to aid Gondor unless the beacons are lit. I suppose Aragorn has gotten a little bit upset about it and he raised his voice in anger before apparently changing his mind and storming out of the room," the wizard calmly explained, still smoking his pipe,

"Oh and now what is going to be done? You and Pippin are leaving for Gondor, are you not?" Legolas asked, taking a step back when Gandalf blowed the smoke in his direction.

"Yes and you are at this moment, going to calm Aragorn down. He needs to keep a rational mind in this. Now be off with you, find him and calm him down, I do not care how you do it, but when he appears again, he better be calm." Gandalf looked at the elf with twinkling eyes.

"And it does not matter the state he is in?" Legolas could not help but the words simply escaped him and Gandalf chuckled before lightly smacking Legolas's back.

"No, my friend, it does not. Do not get him too flustered though, enough rumours have been spreading about him without you adding to it."

Shaking his head Legolas left the room in search of Aragorn, who he found faster then he would have thought possible, the man was sitting outside of the city gates, keeping watch and trying to relax. When Legolas stopped next to his friend, Aragorn was anything but relaxed. He was shooting daggers at a bush a little further away.

"Estel, I am quite sure the bush has done nothing to offend you." Legolas said, seeing the look in the man's eyes. The man turned his glare on Legolas and replied before turning back to the bush.

"It is laughing at me." True enough the bush was shaking but it was not because of laughter but it caused Legolas to burst out in a laughing fit. Aragorn glared at him again and the elf laughed even harder, holding his sides in doing so before he gasped out,

"Estel, a bush is not capable of laughing; I can assure you so much. Nature can sometimes surprise us but this is not one of them."

It took one moment before Aragorn also laughed lightly at the explanation of Legolas.

"I suppose you have a point there, Mellon." The laugher subsided too fast and Aragorn once more became the brooding man Legolas had come to know.

"The lady Eowyn gave me an interesting conversation today. She spoke of a battle for your heart. Anything I should be concerned about?"

Aragorn nearly shot up but Legolas placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him and the elf continued,

"I am simply saying, Mellon, that you should watch your step. Rumours have spread about you being in love with a male. You do not wish for Arwen to hear about this or the people from Gondor no matter what direction your heart might turn."

"I am already in love with a male and there is no battle for my heart. You have it, Arwen thinks she has it but in truth has but a part and Eowyn wants it…. Oh Valar it is true. There is a battle raging for my heart. This is just what I need." Aragorn dropped his head in his hands and Legolas could not help but grin while he rubbed the man's back.

"It is going to be fine, Mellon, you know this. But what are you going to do now? You were pretty angry," Legolas slowly answered. Aragorn looked back up and he answered.

"Wait until the beacons are lit and then ride to Gondor, with or without Théoden."

"Then I shall leave you then. I am going to see if Gandalf needs my help with packing up before they ride to Gondor." With those words the elf left Aragorn to own thoughts. The man only looked up when he saw Gandalf pass with an arguing Merry and Pippin and it was not long before Gandalf's white horse came galloping out of the stables. The man cried out Merry's name when the Hobbit shot up to the lookout.

He did not bother to utter an apology when he shot past a guard and knocked the poor fellow of the stairs. The man reached the hobbit and placed his hand on Merry's shoulder.

"He would always follow me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I would always be there to get him out. And now he is gone, just like Frodo and Sam."

"One thing I learned about hobbits, they are most hardy folk," Aragorn replied, looking down at Merry who met his gaze with a small smile.

"Foolhardy maybe. He is a Took," the hobbit eventually agreed.

The days after that did not pass quickly enough for Aragorn, who sat outside most of the day smoking his pipe and spent his nights wandering around the palace. If he could sleep at all, it would be fitfully and always near Legolas, be it in the same room or bed, it did not matter.

It was another day when Aragorn looked up and dropped his pipe in surprise before rushing inside, throwing open the doors and shouting,

"The beacons, the beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" He waited while Théoden seemed to pause before the king answered,

"And Rohan will answer."

The man shouted with joy before rushing to his room where he passed Legolas in an empty hallway and paused to kiss the elf full on the lips and saying with joy,

"The beacons are lit!" Before continued, the elf regarding his back with a small smile and answered,

"They are indeed, melethron (lover), and it will not be long before this fire shall consume us both."

**Hope you liked it. Yes the last sentence is kind of double edged and it refers to the lack of action in this chapter. Post ideas and sorry it took me so long to update. **


	16. Release of an inner fire

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be more action between them in this chapter. This chapter will take place in the wild and before they come upon all of the riders of Rohan. Let´s begin.**

_Release of an inner fire_

Legolas dismounted swiftly, pausing only to help a grumbling Gimli off the horse. He shook his head when the dwarf walked away while he loudly cursed Arod, causing the horse to nearly stomp over him. "Easy, mellon. He does not mean it. Come and I shall give you some refreshing water and hay for you to eat." The horse listened to him and followed him happily, forgetting about Gimli all to soon.

After making sure Arod was fed and had fresh water, Legolas went in search of some food for himself. He soon sat down next to Gimli by a well lit fire, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of the merry light. He ate a little of the food offered to him but did not speak to anybody like the others did. He knew what was before him, another sleepless night. It was a good thing elves could sleep with their eyes open because he had not gotten much sleep in the past nights.

It was like a fire raged inside of him and he knew it had to do with Aragorn. Never before had he felt such a desire for his love. He looked at the man when he came to sit beside them. Aragorn poked the fire with a stick to stir it back to life before he shifted his gaze to Legolas. "Can we have a word?" The man´s question was soft but Legolas nodded.

Aragorn offered a non meaning apology to those around them before they both excused themselves and Aragorn led them out a little ways beyond the camp. The man sat down on a fallen log and after starting a quick fire, asked bluntly. "Do you desire me?" His gaze was intense when it settled on Legolas.

The elf shuffled his feet, feeling like a small elfling caught doing something he should not have done. The next moment he sat down and after carefully reading Aragorn´s face for any signs of emotions, he answered. "I would be lying if I told you I was not. But aye, I do desire you, very much so."

"And this is what keeps you through occupied during the day?" The question was carefully asked and Legolas could swear he could see a little bit of a smile hinting on Aragorn´s face. "Yes, and at night." The elf added without blushing.

Aragorn cocked his head to the side and then asked. "And what are you planning on doing about this obvious desire?" Legolas wondered how the future king did it, he seemed to be in total control. Legolas had to think deeply about this, there was really only one answer, which the elf gave. "To take care of it." He answered.

"Yes, but how?"

"Like this." Legolas added before crossing the distance between him and Aragorn and kissing the man full on the mouth. His tongue sought entrance to Aragorn´s mouth and the man gave it willingly. Aragorn tore his mouth away from Legolas´s hungry kiss and while the elf easily moved to his neck, the man leaned back, knowing well he would land on his back.

It did not take long before he hit the ground and Legolas looked up. His blue eyes had darkened with lust and he looked at Aragorn approvingly. "You did not have to lay down simply for me." His voice was a husky whisper but it did not make Aragorn blush.

The man had transferred his gaze to the surounding area before it locked again with Legolas´s and the man whispered. "I think they are looking for us." The elf slowly got up before he cocked his head to the side. It was not long before his sensitive ears picked up the sound of voices calling for them. They were soft but getting closer and after signing softly, Legolas looked down to see Aragorn sitting up. The man gave him an almost apologize shrug of the shoulders before placing a hand on the elf´s shoulder and then he was gone. Gone to meet the people, leaving Legolas to his own thoughts.

Thoughts that were heated still from the kisses exchanged between him and Aragorn. Still lost in thought he waited until the fire burned down, hoping his own inner fire would burn down as well. After a while he decided to go back, taking slow and unsteady steps back towards the camp.

He sought out the company of Gimli and for once was glad the dwarf did not ask questions which he could not answer. His answers to the question and the bantering of his companion was slow and lacking in energy. For once Legolas did not volunteer for the watches, he merely wished to sleep, perhaps dreams could stop him from feeling this way.

He was deep in thought when he felt Gimli´s hand on his upper arm. "What is the matter, laddie? You seem to be somewhere else with your mind." Legolas gave the dwarf a slow smile before he answered. "I am weary, Gimli. I merely wish to rest and disappointed perhaps because there is no battle to turn my mind away from." He offered Gimli the half truth, it was not what he was disappointed for.

The dwarf nodded and for the rest of the evening Legolas was left alone. It was not long afterwards when all the riders and soldiers went to sleep and the watches were set, Legolas went to his bedroll as well. He curled up with a light blanket over him and hoped sleep would come to him soon.

It was not long afterwards that eventually the endless speeches of Merry tuned down as well, as the hobbit went to sleep. Legolas could still hear Theoden talking to Eomer. The elf closed his eyes, perhaps he should try to sleep like a mortal with his eyes closed. At once dreams and memories swallowed him, memories of his home and dreams filled with Aragorn. The elf gave a tired groan, tonight would be no different then the previous nights.

He startled when he felt a hand on his arm and turned, he found himself looking in Aragorn´s eyes. They sparkled with mischief and before the elf could ask what the matter was, Aragorn had clasped a hand over his mouth. "Hush, less you wish for them to hear us. Come, you seek release, do you not? I have come to offer it to you." The man rose smoothly and walked away, looking over his shoulder to see if Legolas came after him.

The elf shuddered in ignorance before rising as well and following Aragorn once more out of the camp. The soldiers did not raise the alarm, for they knew the two friends usually went scouting long after everyone had gone to his or her rest.

Aragorn led Legolas well beyond the eyesight of even the keenest of men before he turned. There was nothing but honesty in the man´s eyes and Legolas felt his body relax. They merely stood there before Aragorn crossed the distance between them and placed his hand on Legolas´s chest. The taller elf watched as a smile hinted at Aragorn´s face before the man spoke. "Your heart is racing, you must be nervous. What will happen if I do this?"

The next moment soft lips touched his own and Legolas relaxed even further. When Aragorn broke away from him, his hand still resting on Legolas´s chest, he answered. "It slowed down. But it is not about this. I woke you to offer you release, if you will have me?"

"Yes, Aragorn, I shall have you." Legolas answered softly, tilting the man´s head some before slowly and lightly kissing his jaw. Aragorn shuddered against him and Legolas nearly laughed when the man´s beard tickled his skin. The next moment Aragorn had seized his mouth and roughly kissed him, nearly driving Legolas insane.

Aragorn soon started to unbutton his tunic, pushing the cloth out of the way. He worked his way down the elf´s neck, placing butterfly kisses everywhere he went. Legolas inhaled softly, he felt a sudden need to gasp for breath before he pushed Aragorn´s head against his skin and growled. "Do not stop, for if you do, so the Valar help me..." He got no further when Aragorn roughly seized his mouth by kissing it and broke away to say. "I heard quite enough from you."

The elf shut his mouth but could not help the moan that escaped him when Aragorn´s hungry mouth found his nipple and sucked on it gently. "More, Aragorn, more. Do not stop." The elf softly encouraged, careful of keeping his voice low. Legolas felt like his whole skin was on fire while Aragorn continued his working his skils to drive the elf blissfully insane.

His soul soared higher then the highest mountains upon Middle Earth, knowing the only man in the world who could make him feel this way was also doing everything possible to change the feelings around. He found Aragorn lightly slapping his face and he smiled at his friend before bringing their faces together again, allowing the human to kiss him.

He could see Aragorn´s smile when the man broke away. "I will always love you, Legolas, no matter what direction my path may lead me on." Aragorn´s voice was a soft whisper and it made the elf smile. "I will be there to share the path with you, meleth-nin, as a friend or more if it can be arranged." Legolas vowed, he could see the uncertain smile on Aragorn´s face.

"Did it help to bring you release?" The question was once again soft and Legolas smiled again. He though for a moment before he answered. "Yes, you did. I feel more at peace then I have ever done before even if you did not bring my release in the body sense of the word. And you do not need to." Legolas answered, adding the last bit before Aragorn could say anything else.

The man smiled before lazily kissing the elf again. There was no hurry in the kiss and it made Legolas´s skin tingle all over. "I love you, Aragorn, may you remember it." He whispered before he could contain himself. There was a smile on the man´s face that would have shamed the sun before he pulled the elf up to his feet and together they walked back towards the camp and their destinies.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave me some ideas and I hope it was enough action for you. Review of course.**


	17. our hearts are one

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is not the end of the story so let's continue. But first, I have an important question. Would you rather I follow the original idea I had for the story that will not have a happy ending? Or would you rather have a happy ending without following the original idea? Tell me in a review. Thanks!**

Aragorn sat up straight with his dagger in his hand. He was still panting slightly and looked around his tent in disorientation.

"My Lord, King Théoden has required your presence." said a soldier who had awoken Aragorn from the opening of the tent.

Aragorn only nodded while he sheathed the dagger once more within its casing. He took a moment to compose himself before he got up from his bed and walked towards Théoden's tent.

He bowed before Théoden briefly before the Lord clasped him on the shoulder and said. "I take my leave." He smiled at Aragorn before he walked away, leaving Aragorn alone with the dark cloaked figure in the tent. The figure turned to him and Aragorn could feel a power coming from the figure. A power that felt familiar but he did not know who it was. The figure reached up to remove his hood and to reveal Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond," Aragorn could not help but gasp and bow.

Soon he felt the gentle hands of Elrond enfold him as the ancient elf pulled him in a tight embrace. "I come on behalf of those I love. It pains me to say this, but Arwen is dying. Her fate is tied to the ring. You must defeat Sauron if she is to survive. The shadow is upon us, the end has come."

"No, it will be his end, not ours." Aragorn heatedly protested.

"You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith. But in secret he has sent another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They will reach the city within two days. You are outnumbered, Aragorn, you need more men."

Aragorn walked away from Elrond sadly confessing, "There are no more."

"There are those who dwell in the mountain." Aragorn could see a ghostly king standing in front of him in his mind's eye before he waved the vision away.

"Murderers, traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing and they answer to no one," Aragorn replied nearly snarling in rage and anger.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor…" Elrond said proudly. Elrond's voice had taken on a passion Aragorn had not heard before while the elf lord swept aside his dark cloak to present to him a sword. "Anduril, flame of the West, forged from the shades of Narsil I gave you so long ago." He handed the sword to Aragorn who gazed upon it thoughtfully.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil," Aragorn finally said suddenly inspired by its brilliance.

He unsheathed the steel, his blade, the sword of the King. He could feel what he had known since the beginning of this quest, that no matter how strong his love blazed for Legolas, as it would always be so for as long as he would live, he had to stop living in a dream world. They needed a King and the King needed a Queen. He needed Arwen, no matter how much this broke his heart, it was the truth. Aragorn finally spoke, feeling his heart breaking just a little bit more, "The sword that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith once more."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly then any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger, become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt Road. Ónen i-Estel Edain. (I gave hope to Men)," Elrond finished.

"Ú-chebin estel anim (I keep none for myself)," Aragorn added softly, knowing this was all true. If he would accept his destiny, to become King of Gondor, he and Legolas would never be and he would indeed, keep no hope for himself.

Elrond embraced him once again and whispered in his ear, "You will become who you are meant to be, Estel. But for that I must lose one of the things which are most precious to me, but this I will gladly do if it makes you happy."

Aragorn pulled away slightly to see tears standing in Elrond's eyes and he softly said, "Ada?"

"Is there something you want to tell me, Estel?" Elrond looked at Aragorn without malice. In his eyes were only love and patience.

Aragorn opened his mouth to reply, to say he did not wish to marry Arwen. He did not love her as she deserved to be loved. She would be unhappy if she stayed with him. He wanted to confess that he would be unhappy if he stayed with her, but he would sacrifice his happiness for the sake of her own. With great courage Aragorn spoke, "I do not think Arwen will be as happy with me as she could be. She should leave with you to the undying lands."

Elrond looked puzzled, "What do you mean, Estel?"

"Arwen is not my heart's choice." Aragorn dreaded the sound of his own voice though it spoke the truth.

Elrond smiled softly, "I know this, Estel. I have always known, but you must question yourself what do you wish? Can you give her up or not?" Elrond wrapped his arms more closely around his foster son and watched as Aragorn search his eyes.

"I think I can, Ada."

Elrond looked at Aragorn and the man could tell Elrond was looking straight through him. "You should make haste. We will not see each other again until you are crowned King. I will not tell Arwen of our conversation. I love you and I wish you blessings and strength in the upcoming battles."

With those words Elrond pressed Aragorn against him once more and the man melted into his father's embrace before broken words passed by his lips. "I love you too, father. Thank you for your understanding and keep Arwen safe, please I beg you."

Elrond nodded before Aragorn walked away. If Aragorn had looked back, he could have seen the heartbroken expression on Elrond's face as the elf lord knew he would lose one of his children.

Aragorn stood by his horse drawing in deep breaths to stop the pain from flowing over. Eowyn had just come to him with something that was just short of an "I love you." The man brushed his unruly hair away from his face before he clacked his tongue to get his horse to move. He was so lost in thought the voice startled him. "And where do you think you are off to, laddie?"

Aragorn looked to his right to find Gimli standing there and he shook his head while he told the dwarf. "You cannot come, Gimli. This is something I have to do alone."

Legolas appeared to his left, "I thought by now you had grown accustomed to the stubbornness of dwarves." The Prince smiled at him in a way it had Aragorn near to weeping.

"Just face it, laddie, we are coming with you, whether you like it or not," Gimli added hitching his fists upon his hips showing he would not be refused. He stepped forward and Aragorn was startled slightly when Gimli hit him in the back before he nodded in defeat. A smile settled on his face, but he did not say anything about how grateful he was that they were coming with him. They left soon after they mounted their horses and travelled to the Dimholt Road.

Aragorn could faintly hear Legolas talk about the men who dwelt in the mountain, but he did not wish to say anything to what the elf was already telling Gimli. Nor did he wish to admit, he was beginning to feel uneasy about their journey here. It was not long before it was too dark to continue and Aragorn unwillingly called for a halt. He dismounted and placed his hand upon his horse's flank to calm the animal. He could tell Legolas did the same thing with Arod, his own steed.

He was startled again when Gimli had managed to create a fire. It was too big, the warmth and light coming from it was welcomed.

"We will stop for the next three hours. Get some sleep if you need it," said Aragorn. He knew time was pressing if they wanted to make it to Minas Tirith in time, they had to hurry. Gimli rolled himself up in his blankets and faced away from the fire while Aragorn stared into the source of light, unaware of another light being watching him. Legolas sat behind Aragorn staring intently with concern.

"So tell me," Legolas finally softly spoke, "what has brought this change on?" The mesmerizing sound of Legolas's light voice came to no surprise to Aragorn. He looked up, but did not give the elf a smile like he usually would.

"Elrond came to give me my sword and to tell me I needed to take the paths of the dead and summon the army that dwells within the mountain. Only I can do it for they will only heed the call of the King of Gondor." Aragorn continued to watch the fire crack merrily before a gentle shove had him sitting on the ground. Aragorn instantly looked at Legolas slightly angered, "What did you do that for?"

"Sometimes you need to be provoked before you fight back, Aragorn. Why do you give in so easily? Are some things not worth fighting for?" The elf's expression was sad and Aragorn knew there was more behind that question then he could hear.

Aragorn leaned back against Legolas's leg and softly answered, "Yes, Legolas. Some things are worth fighting for; they are even worth dying for."

For a moment the only sound between them was the crackling of the fire and the sound of the world around them. It was a painful silence and Legolas lowered his head. Aragorn sighed, "I am afraid. Afraid of losing you, of losing the one person I love most of all in this world. I do not mind losing my own life, but I am selfish when it comes to you and I want you close. I want you by my side when I reclaim what is mine. Be it a friend or more, I do not care. I am also afraid of what is going to happen when I do reclaim what is mine. What if they will not accept you and demand that I take a Queen? I know they will." Aragorn fell silent then. Legolas gently took his hand and drew the man's hair back from his face. His gestures were tender and they soothed Aragorn as he closed his eyes to Legolas' touch.

"And if they will not accept me, what will you do?" Legolas continually ran his hands through Aragorn's hair.

"I will have to take someone else who can rule by my side," sighed Aragorn. The man felt nervous when he said this, but it seemed that Legolas did not notice or perhaps did not choose to reply on it. Aragorn could not tell.

"I am sure that person will be honoured to rule by your side," Legolas replied, smiling at Aragorn and placing a light kiss upon the man's head.

"Really, how so?" Aragorn asked grinning slightly as his hand began to seek the one of Legolas'.

"For I know I would be," Legolas softly said, nearly too soft for Aragorn to hear. He intertwined his fingers within Aragorn's.

"Good, then I can save myself the trouble of asking," Aragorn joked, causing the elf to freeze up against his back. He turned to see Legolas look at him with an unreadable expression on his fair face. After making sure Gimli was asleep, Aragorn rose up on his knees to cup Legolas's face in his hands. He softly spoke, looking deep in the crystal blue elven eyes, "I love you more then anything else in this world, Legolas. I have loved you for such a long time I became afraid of asking you. And I grew accustomed to the idea of having to live with Arwen for the rest of my long life and not being happy for I would be without you. I should fight for what I want and least of all I should fight for what I need. I need you. I need you more then the very air I breathe, more then the very life within me for without you I cannot continue. I am no hero, but when you are with me, I know I can be that and so much more. You bring out the very best of me and you have seen the very worst. You are and always will be, the love of my life, may we be meant to be or not. Will you at least think about what I am going to ask you now? You do not have to answer, but if the chance is offered to us, will you bind with me?"

Aragorn let go of the elf's face. He took hold of Legolas' hands within his own. They brought their faces together again, forehead to forehead. Legolas smiled and gently whispered, "Yes, I will bind with you if we are given the chance. For I love you more then words can say, Aragorn. And I know you can do this and become one of the greatest Lords Gondor has ever seen. With a Queen by your side or not." And with those words the elven Prince gently kissed the lips of the future King of Gondor.

**Hope you liked it and tell me if you wish to see a happy end or not. And, of course, reviews and ideas are always welcome. **


	18. I found my light

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. The poll is still going if you want a happy or a sad ending. But anyway let's begin. I have a forum by the way where you can post ideas and comments that you do not wish to put in a review or simply discuss things. _These are thoughts of somebody. _**

"_Darkness was good. Darkness transcended everything. Everything but the light in the eyes of the one I chose everything but the light deep down in my soul. Thank the Valar for my eyes that they cannot see through this darkness. That they cannot see these tunnels or the looks of despair on the faces of my companion. But alas, for I cannot see the look of love and devotion in the eyes of my companions, no matter where I go, they will follow, to their doom or beyond; it is to dark for me to tell." _

Aragorn walked through the many tunnels, keeping a fast pace, staying in front of the ghost company which he knew was right behind him. He knew not one night had passed since they had entered the paths of the dead but it felt to him like an age.

He did not look back to see the weary faces of his companions but pressed on, knowing their inner light would burn brighter when they themselves were out in the light once more. All hope and reason had fled him but he cared not. He would care once more when they stood outside and his own inner light would burn once again.

He pressed on, hour after weary hour, to tired to tell where they were going but knowing they were reaching the end. Nothing but dark memories of the ghost army behind him to keep him company. His steps faltered but he pressed on with a heavy heart, a heart that had not been light since years passed when two lips had kissed his and his choice had been made and his fate was sealed.

Slowly he began to see light up ahead but his clouded mind told him no such thing could be. He slowly released his hold on his sword that hung by his side. His cramped muscles protested against the movement and Aragorn let out a pained whimper. "We are nearly there, hold on." He said to those behind him before he allowed himself to hope that they were going to see the daylight again.

But it was but a small part of him that held that hope. He still remembered the pleas he had said to summon the death to him and even now he was not sure they had responded. He walked on with quickening steps before he broke out into a run. By the fast footfall behind him he could hear his companions following him.

"_The light is approaching faster. My eyes can see it. Soon and we shall overcome this darkness. But it is but small and the road before me is even darker still, even if I walk this road in the light of the sun it shall be darker then all my nights combined together for my long life. Now my only hope is that I shall overcome this total darkness as well."_

Aragorn broke free of the tunnels and rushed into the light. He could not help but smile and the rays of the sun finally descended upon him once more. He basked in the light before he opened his eyes to roam the landscape before him; the sight brought nearly immediate despair.

There sailing on the river were the ships from Corsairs. They had come too late, it had already begun. He cursed loudly while sinking to his knees, cursing the death and cursing himself. An arm slipped around his waist and he was pulled up to his feet. His head was buried in a soft padded shoulder and Aragorn slipped his own arms around the tall form beside him. He bit into the cloth of the cloak to keep himself from releasing the cries that were building up within him.

"Ai, mellpen (dear one), the grief you keep hidden inside. Release it, my love, and allow me to carry the burden for you. Not all is lost yet, look and have hope, Estel Nin." Aragorn looked over the beings shoulder to see the king of the dead standing at the entrance and watched as the ghost nodded before disappearing but Aragorn could hear the whispers in the air; they were not far and would follow him.

"Ai, what is going on between you two?" Gimli's gruff voice demanded. Aragorn released Legolas but could not help the shakes that seemed to have erupted all over his body. The dwarf was looking at them with an angry expression. "What is wrong with you, Aragorn and why is the elf hugging you like one will with a long lost lover?"

He found Legolas looked at him quickly before the elf decided to take matters into his own hands and said. "We shall tell you when we camp tonight. For now we need to gain on those ships before nightfall and they will be too far away for us to ever find them." Aragorn simply nodded, hoping he would have the courage tonight.

While Gimli started walking, Legolas held Aragorn back and softly said. "Just rise to courage once more, Aragorn and I shall promise you the night ahead shall belong to us and to us alone."

Getting the ships was relatively easy but Aragorn truly had no idea how he did it. It seemed like his mind was blank and all he could do was fight and kill. At the end they had gotten on the ships and Aragorn decided to make camp at that very spot. Gimli grumbled about it but said nothing out loud and went to collect firewood, leaving Aragorn alone with a very quite Legolas.

"_Why must we suffer so? Death has become a common companion to me in these last few months but it still seems so foreign. Everything is silent, like it is waiting with us for the plush that will soon follow. Or the tidal wave of darkness and if these are the last moments of light, I cannot see it. Once more I cannot see beyond the eternal night but for now that should not matter for one of my companions needs me and as much as I loathe to admit, in my heart I need him as well." _

"_How could this have happened? I was always independent but now I cannot go on without him. But it breaks many hearts for it to be this way. Once more I ask, why must we suffer?" _

"Legolas? Legolas! Answer me, are you alright?" Aragorn nearly had to shout to get the elf's attention and all he received in the end was a blank stare. The elf seemed to take a deep breath before he turned to Aragorn and softly said in their native tongue. "Today I heard the cry of the gulls. And I forgot all about Middle Earth, all about this war and about everything we have lost and gained. Then I heard a cry rise from deep within me, the cry of my soul. I cannot delay this choice, Aragorn."

Despair once again seized Aragorn's heart as he asked. "You mean the choice to sail into the West after this war is over? I should not have allowed you to come."

"But I was warned and I would have followed you anyway, you know this. But yes, I do mean that choice. Leave me in peace for an hour, and then I shall come and tell you what that choice is. Be at peace till then, my king." With those words the elf walked away leaving a saddened Aragorn to stare at his retreating form.

"_This day is interned with sadness, more so then other days. This whole war I have found that sadness is a bitter companion more so then hope. But I have dealt with it, knowing I could not turn from my destiny. My destiny seems near, within days I shall ride to the city which I shall rule till the end of my days but with whom by my side, I cannot see. Alas, it will be a sad ending for some of us." _

The man was staring in the fire when Legolas returned. They had waited with dinner for the elf to return and Legolas stopped next to Aragorn; causing Gimli to look up as well as the elf spoke. "I have to speak with Aragorn. After that, we can eat." The dwarf nodded and busied himself once again with his axe as Aragorn followed Legolas.

"I have made my choice." Those words would shatter Aragorn's heart, the man knew so already but then the elf placed his hand upon his cheek so there was no choice but to look within the blue eyes of his beloved. "I have had hope you would be with me in the end. And with the end I mean the end of this war. That it would be I who would stand by your side and accept your ring but it was always a fool's hope. Until a few days ago when you asked me to bind with you and now the uttermost choice is before me, to stay behind with you or sail West after this war and allow my wounds to heal. But I cannot leave my heart here, so I have decided to stay, if you will have this tired old warrior."

"_Hope seemed like a useless emotion in the beginning but I have learned it is all we have when we want something. Until that moment comes when we either claim something or know how to fight for it. As I have decided to fight for him to be by my side, he has decided the same thing and now hope is all I have. Hope that we survive and that I can make him mine in everything including name, body and soul." _

"Yes, I will have you, Legolas. I love you so…" Aragorn smiled through his tears, words simply choking in his throat. The elf smiled at him as well and wordlessly pulled him in a kiss. Aragorn felt his heart fly as he kissed the elf back with a passion that he had held back his whole life.

"Aha, I knew it!" An amused voice declared suddenly and Aragorn and Legolas leaped away from each other. There stood none other then Gimli, son of Gloin and he was smirking widely at them. "Ah, yes, well, we were going to tell you… tonight… like Legolas promised." Aragorn answered, feeling very self conscious, a feeling he did not like at all.

"No need, lad. I knew from the beginning." Gimli grinned at him. "Knew?" Legolas echoed softly and the dwarf nodded fiercely before saying. "Well perhaps not really knew but more like had a feeling something was not quite right with the way you two were acting towards each other. Took me a long time to figure it out. I did not fully realize it until Helm's Deep when Gandalf entered, muttering something about finding you two in an awkward position and then all I had to do was to offer him a pint at the feast in Edoras and he spilled like a bag of beans."

Aragorn shared a look with Legolas and the man asked. "Can you keep this quite, Gimli? There are doubts that we still have about our future together." Again the dwarf nodded and Aragorn smiled before he said. "Then let us go and eat."

_As one of my companions sleep and the other one sits here watching me, writing this, he leans over to take it out of my hand and reads it before returning it to me. He smiles at me and his eyes hold something I have come to recognize as love and I return the smile, knowing he shall sleep by my side tonight and in my arms, for we do not need to hide it anymore from Gimli." _

"_Like I said before hope can be foolish sometimes but it is also my name and in the end hope I all I have. But now I am proud to say, I am Estel, and Aragorn, king of men but most importantly beloved of Legolas Thranduilion. And may darkness prevail or not, I have found my light." _

**Hope you liked it. And no this is not the end, I promise so give me some ideas and review. **


	19. The stables

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need some ideas and if you want a happy ending or not. Let's begin. **

Aragorn tossed and turned in the large bed. Eventually he lay down on his back to stare up at the ceiling, he was exhausted but sleep seemed to elude him this night and he could guess the reason why. He was all alone in his room and really all alone. Legolas slept in another part of the citadel for they were in Minas Tirith and as happy as it made Aragorn it also made him very sad.

He was hailed as king in the land which he was going to lead, in the city where he was going to remain and if this was the rest of his life, he did not want it. To lead a life without the one he loved by his side, no it would not do. He turned on his side as he remembered the last hard days.

How they had fought on the fields in front of Minas Tirith and how he had laboured to safe Merry and Eowyn and then after that the talk and within the next two days the march to Mordor. He had released the ghost army and hoped they would go in peace now that everything was well and their debt paid.

Yet all this time Legolas had stood by his side, never once backing away or leaving him. He remembered the way the people had cheered when they had found out he was to lead them but he also remembered seeing his steward, lying there nearly burned by his own father Denethor who had perished in the flame. The old steward could not live without his blessed son Boromir and had finally followed, after blinding madness brought on by the Palantir, into the void where only men could go.

Aragorn tossed and turned once more before getting up and grabbing his sword and clothes, preceded to the hallway where he went in search of something to occupy his mind. He soon wandered into the stables where he froze in his tracks. There close by stood Legolas. The elf shone in the light of the moon as Aragorn could not help but simply stare; he had never seen his beloved look quite so beautiful.

The elf turned after a moment to smile as Aragorn approached. He continued to scratch Arod behind the ears and Aragorn reached up as well as he stopped next to the elf. They were silent for a moment until Legolas softly asked. "You could not sleep?"

"No, I could not escape my thoughts no matter how weary I am of them." The man offered as answer as he looked at Legolas. He could feel his lust for the blond elf growing, a feeling he had been keeping at bay for the past 60 years. He now knew he loved the elf with all his heart and did not merely lust after him for being gorgeous. He had wondered many times how it would be like if they were to bind but because of Arwen and knowing they could not be together had not acted upon that feeling for it would not be fair if he would hold Legolas' heart without giving something in return.

"Yes, thoughts are hard to escape." Legolas could not offer any other words then that as comfort. Aragorn reached out with his free arm and slipped it around the elf's narrow waist as he drew him near, startling Legolas. "Estel, what are you doing? If your guards see us thus, what will they say?"

He could feel the intense gaze of Aragorn on him as the man answered. "I care not. Know that I love you but if I tell the people of Minas Tirith about my plan to wed you then they will eventually know, which includes my guards. But if you rather have me stepping away, I will do so." Aragorn allowed his hand to fall away and Legolas immediately felt the loss keenly.

"Why have you come here, Aragorn? Did you know I would be here or would you have sought until you found me?" The elf questioned softly. "I did not know you would be here, Legolas, but yes, I would have sought until I found you for I know now that only you can bring comfort to me and I wished that if I am to be in this city forever, ruling it and the lands beyond, to have a last change as a free man, a last memory of us." The words were sad and Legolas asked. "You think Arwen will not give you up?"

"No, I fear my people will not respect my choice and demand I take a queen. But I do not fear Arwen." Aragorn turned back to Arod who stared at him before nuzzling his hand with his snout. "I do not know how long I can wait until I cannot stand it anymore." The elf whispered broken as Aragorn's head snapped back to look upon Legolas.

The look of despair he saw there made his heart weep. The elf looked broken and lost and Aragorn gently took his hands and led him over to the haystack and made him sit down. He sank down next to the elf and took Legolas' face in his hands before he whispered. "I know not what to say which will bring you comfort but know that I love you with all my heart. There is nothing else I can think of but if you cannot wait any longer to bind at this moment, but which will mean that I am yours forever, as I wanted it to be, with the pain and everything which shall come later."

"I know you would but let us not. I shall wait, Aragorn, no matter how much it hurts." The elf answered as he was rewarded when Aragorn placed his hand on the back of the elf's skull to pull Legolas forward. The man opened his mouth before placing his lips over Legolas' own as the future king's tongue searched deep within his lover's mouth. Legolas could not help but moan as Aragorn hungrily devoured his mouth.

The elf pulled away while Aragorn moved to his neck, pulling Legolas against him. "Ai, Aragorn, I am afraid that if you keep this up the horses will see something which they have never seen before." The man pulled back grinning slightly before once more seeking entrance to his beloved's mouth.

The elf's hand flew down his back while Legolas allowed Aragorn a moment to regain new breath before hungrily pulling him against him and seizing his mouth. Legolas' clawed at his clothing and for a moment Aragorn feared the elf had lost control but when Legolas pushed him back down to remove his clothing, the fear disappeared as Aragorn gave himself up to the bliss only Legolas' skilful touch could bring.

As swift fingers unbuttoned his shirt Aragorn ran his hands through the thick blond hair of the elf. _"My elf." _He realized with a happy sigh as with each new button which was unbuttoned Legolas placed a feather light kiss there. Aragorn found himself shivering as Legolas moved down, wondering with a feverish mind what it would be like to feel the soft elven lips all over his body.

His body was alit with fire from a passion that he had never given voice to. He wondered briefly if the fire would consume him, for it felt so great. When the elf licked his way up from his stomach Aragorn nearly cried out but Legolas clasped a firm hand over his mouth. "Do you wish for your guards to see this?" The elf towered over him, loose hair falling around them and Aragorn quickly shook his head.

The elf dropped down on his back beside him and sighed. "Ai, Aragorn, meleth-nin, I wish we could go on. But it is much too soon and we have an obligation, to your people and Arwen. I cannot and will not bring shame on all of us for a simple night of pleasure in which I will loose my heart."

Aragorn felt his heart skip a beat. "A simple night of pleasure?" He inquired tensely as Legolas turned to him. "Nay, you know what I mean. One night now and I can lose you forever but if there is a small change I will have you for eternity." The elf looked at the man as Aragorn asked. "What if we fall in this last battle? Will you regret it then?"

"I will regret it either way, no matter how great it might be." The elf replied, words laced with sadness which Aragorn knew travelled through his own soul as well. Aragorn gave a small shudder as he asked. "Why have you come here, Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked, repeating the question the elf had asked him earlier.

"I wanted the things of nature to comfort me in this city of stone." The answer came swiftly and it brought a stinging pain as Aragorn replied. "Then perhaps it is best that after this was is over you leave for Greenwood. For I will remain here, within this city of stone until my passing." Aragorn could not deny the pain his own words brought him; a feeling like his heart was being ripped into pieces.

He could hear the elf beside him gasp before Legolas' face appeared above him. Legolas had gone pale and Aragorn cursed himself for having it allowed to go this far. It had never occurred to him that if he took Arwen as his bride, even if it would shatter his own heart, Legolas could fade from grief. "Do you mean this, Estel, will you send me away and tell me all of this time, all of our time, was for naught?"

Aragorn forced himself to look deep within his beloved's eyes and said, trying to make his voice firm. "Yes, Legolas, I would." The clear elven eyes reflected the pain in his heart and Aragorn swallowed thickly, knowing his blond elf would turn from him for all eternity.

The elven eyes darted across his face, searching for the lies Aragorn was telling. As tears were gathering in his eyes, Legolas softly said. "I do not belief you." Aragorn felt despair well up within him as he knew he was close to turning Legolas away. The next moment the elf leaned down and pressed his own lips tightly against those of Aragorn as he closed his eyes, tears leaking out and falling onto Aragorn's face.

The man wrapped his arm around Legolas' slim shoulders to press the elf against him. They broke apart only to for Aragorn to burry his head against Legolas' hair as he cried out. "I cannot do it, the Valar know how much I have tried, but I cannot. I cannot allow you to leave with my heart for I cannot live without it just as much as I can live without you. Please forgive me for my words, seas, I beg you."

The elf's tensed but Aragorn did not let go, he feared the elf would walk away as Aragorn let go. "I love you, Legolas, I love you like I can love no other. If I marry Arwen I will go crazy, caring not for my children or my wife." It took Aragorn a moment to realize Legolas in fact was kissing his neck, allowing him to ramble as the elf softly continued to spoke the words as Aragorn continued to speak. "I love you, Estel and I will not turn, may there be a country that will stand between us, and I will always love you."

The man looked at Legolas before their lips met in another kiss as Legolas eased himself off Aragorn and onto his side, turning Aragorn with him. When their need for breath became too dire they broke apart only for Legolas to place his head on Aragorn's chest as he softly said. "How fast your heart beats, Estel. You must have been afraid I would turn from you."

"I should not have done so, please forgive me. I hoped by turning you away it would not hurt so badly but it only hurt more then before. I am so sorry, Legolas." The elf took his hand and placed it over his own heart as Legolas said. "I forgive you, Estel. May you never doubt my love for you again?"

"No, never." Aragorn vowed as weariness overtook him and he had trouble staying awake. Legolas shifted and Aragorn at once relaxed against the warm hay, lulled into peace by the even breathing of his love beside him and the sound of the horses.

The next morning early Pippin moved on soft feet towards the stables to say hello to Shadowfax, the horse Gandalf rode with him on the way to Minas Tirith. He had been spending his time with Merry and Gandalf had been busy with the upcoming battle so he had asked Pippin to go check on the great white stallion.

On the way to the stables he had to promise Gimli to look out for Legolas as the elf had not yet appeared at breakfast, something which was very unusual. The dwarf had snickered and said that he might look in Aragorn's chambers but Pippin did not know why and the ranger did not open when he had knocked so he assumed the man still slept.

When he walked into the stables a smile overtook him as he saw Aragorn standing near his own horse, patting the animal. "Ah, morning Aragorn, how are you…?" He fell silent when Aragorn turned to him with a finger pressed against his lips as to mention the hobbit to be quite.

When the man pointed towards the hay stack Pippin could not help but smile at the endearing sight of Legolas still asleep before he inched closer and asked. "Is he sick?" He felt Aragorn's hand reassuring on his shoulder as the man spoke. "No, merely weary. He will wake soon."

"Must have been a good night then?" With those words the smiling Pippin turned back to Aragorn as he watched the man's colour turning quickly to a shade of red. "What do you mean?" The man eventually stuttered as Pippin laughed and said. "Oh, nothing Aragorn, nothing at all." Before walking away to tell Merry, leaving a stunned future king in his wake before the man shuddered and smiled upon the form of his sleeping elf prince.

**Hope you liked it. Happy ending? Sad ending? Which do you want? Review of course.**


	20. How dark the world is

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. On the way to Mordor. Letter passing back and forth. Let's begin. **

Aragorn stared out at the sky, in a vain search of stars where none where found. He sighed and turned his attention back to the party gathered at the fire. Soldier, his soldier, well soldiers in the service of Gondor and now supposedly in the service of him. "Are you looking for something, my lord?" One of them asked, handing him another loaf of bread.

"No, nothing. Merely seeing what the weather will be like." Aragorn offered as an answer, smiling at the older soldier. There were several young soldiers as well but most of the people gathered here were farmers and not really soldiers, they had never seen war and Aragorn felt the same doubt arise when he had first glimpsed the people at Helms Deep.

They were well upon their way to Mordor and Aragorn was losing count of the days they had spent in near darkness. Even now it was nearing dawn but no light was to be seen. No light to help the haze lift from his eyes, no Legolas to be seen to ease the longing in his heart and limbs. His arms ached to hold the elf; his heart yearned to hear words of love passed from his beloved's lips.

He rang a hand through his hair, feeling the faint wind blow through it. "Lord Aragorn, king Eomer has requested your presence." One of Eomer's messengers came running to him and Aragorn excused himself from those gathered by this fire to go to next to ask what Eomer wanted.

"Ah, Aragorn, have a seat." Eomer offered him peace of a log and Aragorn frowned before saying. "No, thank you. I will stand I wish to stretch my legs." Eomer passed to him a flask of water while he asked. "Did you get my message?"

"You requested my presence." Aragorn answered. The next moment Eomer pulled him down so the man had no choice but to sit. "I get nervous from you standing there. This will talk easier." The young king offered as explanation with a grin. Aragorn was lost for words so he eventually answered. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"I thought you needed saving perhaps. Some of the soldiers can be a little bit overwhelming." Aragorn smiled at the caring side of Eomer and replied. "Thank you but you really did not need to. I am fine, Eomer. Have you received any word from your sister yet?" Aragorn watched as Eomer seemed to brighten as he nodded and said. "Yes, she was very happy the last time I saw her. She seems to have found a friend in Faramir; it will do her well if she does not become too smitten with you. Aragorn, can I ask you a question? Would I get an honest answer back?"

Aragorn raised his eyebrows before he nodded and replied. "But of course." He took the flask again to take a big gulp from it before passing it back to Eomer. "If my sister does truly love you and your elven lady sails, will you consider her as your future queen?" There was protectiveness in Eomer's eyes which Aragorn did not liked but he had promised his friend an honest answer and he would get one. "No, she would not. I will be betraying my heart twice, Eomer and once I can but twice no I will simply refuse."

Eomer looked at him while the king nodded and somehow Aragorn knew he had passed a test, a test Eomer had set before him without him even knowing. Sighing softly the man got to his feet, intend on going to his tent and trying to write a while in his journal before trying to sleep. He did not get far for soon a boy called his name. He turned and frowned, waiting for the young lad to catch up with him. "A letter, sir, from lord Legolas." The boy panted as he trust the letter forward.

The boy waited smiling while Aragorn accepted the letter until the man remembered and tossed him a golden coin. The young lad turned until Aragorn called out. "What is your name?"

"Caleb, sir." The boy answered, slightly suspicious. "Why are you here, Caleb? Surely you are not fighting." The boy shook his head and answered. "I am here as the son of one of the warriors and I am quite able to fend for myself, sir. But mostly I do chores now. Father had to promise mother not to let me fight." This all was said with some sort of pride and Aragorn was again reminded at how different his raising was from the children of men.

"And you bring letters to people?" Aragorn eyed the letter in his hand, knowing he should not open it until he was alone. "Yes, I could deliver a letter as well to anybody you like, sir and I will do it as fast as I can. I can even do it running." The boy announced proudly and Aragorn only nodded as he answered. "I will call for you soon and you must deliver another letter but by that time I shall let you know." The boy nodded and soon Aragorn was alone.

He went into his tent and sat down on his cot before opening the letter. He frowned at the contents before laughing lightly to resume reading. _"Dear Aragorn, why this letter you must wonder. I know times are dark and we cannot be together as we wanted to. Do not forget that I love you and I thought perhaps Estel could use a little bit of hope, hence the reason of the letter. I cannot think of anything more to say but hold fast to the light, my beloved and it is for now all the hope I can offer." _ The letter was written entirely in elvish and Aragorn felt his heart clench together at the prospect of spending several days without the company of the elf.

He lay down and buried the letter close to his heart, feeling it rustle every time he took a deep breath. He shot up again only to grab a sheet of paper and to scribble a short note. _"Legolas, I have received your letter. I need to see you for I long for the comfort only your touch can bring. Is there a place we can meet?" _He folded the parchment and walking outside of his tent called for Caleb, the boy soon coming. He handed him the letter with instructions to bring it to lord Legolas as soon as he could.

He sat down and took out Anduril and inspected the blade, waiting impatiently for Caleb to return. It did not take long until he heard rustling outside and a panting Caleb stood waiting. The boy handed him a letter before collapsing next to a rock as Aragorn walked back inside his tent. With swift fingers he tore it open and his eyes scanned the quick scribbling before him. _"Aragorn, you know as well as I do that it is far too dangerous for us to meet as anything more then what we already are. Do not get foolish now, we are surrounded by your kin and it is therefore impossible for us to meet. This will be the last letter; you would do well to rest." _

Aragorn folded the letter away, worry coming to the surface. Worry for the fair elf he had for so long longed to call his own had forfeited that right to give Aragorn a destiny and a bride he did not want. He strode out of the tent, startling Caleb who was slumbering nearby on the rock. "Show me to lord Legolas' tent, Caleb. It is a matter of life or death." The boy looked at him before nodding and walking towards the other side of the camp.

They past soldiers who were singing, some who cried out to him and to Caleb but Aragorn ignored them all. He urged Caleb forward until they came to a bunch of tents which seemed empty but Aragorn knew they were reserved for Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits. Aragorn gave the boy another piece of golden and Caleb hurried away, smiling and thanking him.

"Hello Strider, cannot live without your friends?" Merry called out to him and Aragorn froze. He had forgotten the hobbits were here. He smiled at them before asking. "Which tent belongs to Legolas? Do you happen to know that?" The hobbits shared a smile and Pippin added. "He went out to scout. He did not say you were looking for him though. Should we tell Frodo this for his book; Aragorn goes looking for Legolas in the dark? I am sure he would like to hear it."

Aragorn shook his head and while his anger lashed forward he snapped. "I could care less if you told the whole world about it; I simply wish to know which tent belongs to Legolas. He and I have things to discuss." Snickering softly Merry pointed to a tent a bit further away and with an angry huff Aragorn drew his cloak around him and stepped towards the tent.

He stepped inside and seeing the neat things so personal to Legolas his despair reined. He collapsed on the bed, wondering where he had gone wrong. Had he done anything to drive his beloved elf away from him? Had he given any reason why Legolas should not love him? Or had the elf simply changed his mind? He could not find any answer and while the pain seemed to spread to his soul he wondered briefly if he was going to die.

He gathered up the light blankets and brought them to his face, seeking to smell Legolas. His eyes locked on a dark patch on the blanket before he realized thick tears were falling down his cheeks. "Must be some special elf to bring Aragorn, son of Arathorn to tears." He whispered to himself, hardly remembering he had shed such tears for anybody else.

His mind mulling over any signs Legolas might have given him to think the elf had turned from him. He had not spent so much time with Legolas as he normally had but this could not mean Legolas had simply giving up on Aragorn. How could he have lost himself so to Legolas?

"Legolas, I…" A voice stopped in the entrance before Aragorn turned. He watched as Gandalf regarded him with kind eyes before the wizard stepped inside, not at all embarrassed by the tears on Aragorn's cheek. "Legolas is not here. Merry said he was scouting." Aragorn found himself hiccupping, wondering if Gandalf was going to leave him.

"I see. Does that explain the reason why I find you in his tent crying?" The Maia sat himself down beside Aragorn and brought a hand up to rest upon the man's bent back. Aragorn shook his head, wishing for the entire world the tears would stop. "The tears will continue to come, Aragorn. To fight them is to fight your heart. They fall because your heart is mourning in thinking Legolas is turning from you, am I right?"

Aragorn merely shuddered, wondering briefly how Gandalf knew so much. "Because I know you, Aragorn." The wizard simply explained. "He said it was not wise for us to meet for I am among my kin now. But it does not feel that way, this is not my kin. The elves are." Aragorn answered around sniffles. "He was right that it is not wise for you to meet, but he also did not know you needed him so."

"Where is he now?" Aragorn blurted out, making a move to rise but Gandalf's arm around his shoulder pressed him back down. "He is on his way. He knows naught of your fear or doubts, Aragorn. He has an idea but knows nothing about them. He is worried for you and spoke to me about them. But I think he has distanced himself from you after seeing how you behaved with your own kind. With the people you are soon to lead, Aragorn. You may wish to forget your position but he cannot and for that you cannot begrudge him."

"I have not forgotten my position, Gandalf, by no means. You should not worry about such things. I cannot forget my position for I have been confronted with it since I was first told of my heritage." Aragorn hated how his voice sounded so bitter. "I know and you shall be ever ready for it, my friend. I know this; you shall make a great king one day." Gandalf smiled at him.

"Then allow me to be the mortal needing his beloved elf for now, for else I fear I will lose all hope." Aragorn watched as Gandalf seemed to contemplate it before the wizard answered softly. "Yes, mortal and immortal alike need this, Aragorn. Legolas is suffering as well."

"Will he die if Arwen is to be my bride?" Aragorn was startled at how desperate his voice sounding in search for this truth. "I know not, Aragorn, I really do not. He can easily if he wishes to. But I believe he will wish himself by your side simply because he wishes to see if you are happy."

"Yes, he should know I will not be." Aragorn softly answered. "I do not believe he knows even the extend of your feelings, Aragorn. He loves you with his whole being but he does not even dream about knowing you love him the same way. "

"But I do. I tried to tell him this but I cannot find the words to express this love I am feeling to him. This need to be with him." Aragorn cried out, not realizing another person had stepped in the tent. "No words in any tongue I have learned can express how much I care for him, nay how much I love him. No the ancient tongue or the fair tongue of the elves can even begin to tell him how deeply I wish to set all wrong done to him, to set my life in service before him if he wishes me to do so. Alas for this throne is mine for the taking."

Gandalf smiled at him, encouraging him to go on. "He is the light when my hours are dark. I will truly be the greatest king if I have him by my side. I cannot live without him, without his company, his wisdom, his love. I do not know how to continue without Legolas." Aragorn finally finished. He had not seen the figure at the entrance had gone pale.

The man looked back down at the blankets still in his hands while tears overcame him once again. "Have hope, Estel, the Valar might have a surprise in store for you yet. But I believe you have made your feelings clear for the elf, has he not, Legolas?" At the mentioning of the blond elf's name Aragorn head shot up to set his eyes upon Legolas' trembling form standing near the entrance.

"Is he still the king, Legolas? The king you could not love for it would not be accepted by his people? Out of fear you are turning away? Or is he still the king you love? Answer those questions now you know how deep his feelings run for you." Gandalf drew himself up as Legolas stepped forward, keeping his eyes fixed on Aragorn.

"He is still the king…" The elven voice sounded so steady Aragorn feared Legolas would indeed turn from him. "The only king I will ever love with all my heart." The elf crouched down, taking Aragorn's hands, blanket and all in his own hands. "The only love of my life. The only soul mate, may we be together or not." With those words the prince pulled the king to meet his lips before both wept at the fate which seemed so dark, as dark as the night of Mordor while a Maia kept watch, hoping Gondor's future was not so dark but in fact knew nothing more then the two loved ones beside him, only that the darkest hour was still to come.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and ideas please. I am going to vacation so I will not be able to update any time soon. **


	21. Release

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note; Thanks for the reviews. Here is another update and it is told more from Legolas' point of view. This is what happens after Aragorn gets attacked by the cave troll and after they win the war. Both of them end up in bed wounded and some fun interrupts. Let's begin. **

People flooded past him, friend and foe alike and for the Valar in the West, Legolas could not tell them apart. His only thoughts were to reach his fallen king. His arms ached with holding up his bow as he sped past many to reach Aragorn. Soundless cries came from his lips until his speech returned and he cried out. "Aragorn!"

He could not remember anything that happened until he reached Aragorn as the man plunged his dagger into the creature's foot. His knives were in his hands and flashing red before with a soaring scream the creature plunged to the earth. He paused a moment to help Aragorn as the man flashed him a tired and pained grin before they were both surrounded by the Dark Lord's minions.

The foul creatures hissed at them and while stabbing at Aragorn with their swords, the man took a step back while Legolas swept around to cut their throats. The man gave him a satisfying look as Legolas turned to questioning him harshly about his wounds but many foes surrounded them once more.

A hard punch on his chest made him stagger backwards and turn his attention back to the battle as he wounded and fought the remaining enemies. There seemed no end to the orcs that came but his eyes never strayed far from Aragorn's proud form. Searching for some sign of weakness perhaps within his friend's and lover's firm body but then next moment a new darkness rose within him.

In shock he stared at his arm where an angry gash now appeared. He growled as his dagger flashed out to stab the creature in the neck. There was no time for petty wounds as he saw more of the men he had fought with fall to the earth. Only years of experience kept him from a similar fate.

Spinning around he turned his head when cries rose to the sky. "The eagles! The eagles have come!" Barely keeping the relief from flooding into his face he broke out into laughter as he threw his head back. He searched for his friends and soon found Gandalf. The wizard was staring at the tall tower of Barad Dur and Legolas soon found himself immobilized as he stared at the eye on top in shock.

No longer aimed at them but searching deep within its own lands until with a fierce cry it exploded, sending shock wave after shock wave through the lands and onto its creatures. Had a moment before an orc been standing there, now the creatures fled while Legolas spun around to throw both his knives into the creatures back. He grinned ferociously as his knives found their target.

He went back to retrieve them and soon had them imbedded back in their sheaths upon his back. He went back to stand beside Gandalf as chaos erupted around them. The assembled men and able to walk rushed after the rethreading enemies, determent to hunt them down. Aragorn stood, smiling and leaning down upon his sword, slightly out of breath but his eyes sparkled as they focussed upon Legolas' bloodied form. Gimli turned as Legolas' soft footsteps approached and he huffed before he said. "Hello Lad, I see you survived."

Ignoring Gimli Legolas easily stepped around the dwarf, swaying a little before stopping inches from Aragorn as he hissed, making sure Gandalf heard him. "You should have been more careful. You could have easily been killed by that troll." He could see the man narrowed his eyes as they settled upon his own eyes. "I shall be more careful next time, Legolas. But I am fine."

It was to no avail as Gandalf stepped beside them and spoke. "I shall look Aragorn over when we are somewhere safe. But for now, Legolas, this is not the place to speak about such things. First I must find Frodo and then we can speak about this. Aragorn, lead your people to the fields of south Ithilien while I fly with the eagles to fetch Frodo. You should make it there by nightfall."

Aragorn nodded as his eyes once more settled upon Legolas' tall form before the elf walked away with a slight huff. Turning his back on Aragorn, Legolas viewed the destruction done by their fight and the dark lord's reign. There was nothing left and for a moment Legolas felt his despair reign, but they had made it, did they not? Now all that mattered was making sure Aragorn was going to be crowned king.

He frowned softly as Aragorn called everybody to him and soon they were on their way to South Ithilien while some people stayed behind to help with the wounded. The next moment somebody gave him a horse and he pulled himself upward, hissing softly.

He ignored as his head started to spin and with a determent mind urged his horse forward and behind Aragorn. The man did not speak to him as he led his riders forward.

By the time they dismounted Legolas was suffering from a headache. Where it came from, the elf did not know. He was hell bent on making sure Aragorn got the treatment he needed he probably worried himself to much, or so he thought. He reached up to stop the man as he wandered past him. "Have you forgotten about your treatment, Aragorn?" He asked, much more harshly then he intended.

The man eyed him worried as he said. "Word has reach me Frodo has been found. I will have Gandalf check me over once Frodo and Sam have been taken care for. Will you come with me to watch over our friends as we have done of old?" His eyes were fixed upon the tall elf, pale faced and sweating just a little.

"Yes, I shall not leave you out of my sight." Legolas decided. He followed Aragorn into the cluster of tents already set up for their return. His steps seemed a little uneasy but he pretended not to notice as he tried to keep up with the swift strides of Aragorn. Soon they entered a tent and Legolas gasped as he saw the two pale and small figures lying upon the bed.

Gandalf looked up as he saw them enter and while a frown came upon his face he spoke softly with Aragorn as they both turned to look at him. He was about to protest to say Aragorn was supposed to be treated until some dark spots drifted across his vision. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision as Aragorn inched closer to him and grasped his arm, saying his name wordlessly.

His eyes fixed upon the man's face as sweat broke out all over his body and his mind went back to the gash upon his arm. He wiped around to try and find something to hold onto as his vision grew darker. He knew naught when darkness finally caught up with him and he fell to the floor….

Light flittered into his eyes as he opened them and stared up at the canvas ceiling of the tent. A smiling face appeared above him and it took him a moment to recognize Aragorn. "Evening." The man greeted him cheery. He shot up to stare at Aragorn before he looked around to his surroundings.

They were both in a bed, sharing one presuming as Aragorn was dressed in a light tunic while the man still grinned at him. He looked down at his own body to see his sleeves were rolled up and a neat bandage covered his arm where the orc made the gash. He sank back down upon the bed as Aragorn curled up to him. "What happened?" He finally asked.

"Oh we are confided to this bed by Gandalf. After you collapsed Gandalf found out you were poisoned and he put me in the same room after seeing how many colours my chest has turned." The man was still cheerful. "I collapsed?" Legolas softly asked. "Yes, you do not remember? It was in the room with Frodo and Sam." The man's grin seemed to disappear.

"Then why are you so cheerful if we are confided to a bed?" The elf watched as the grin returned. "We are confided to a bed, together and we are not allowed to have any visitors." Aragorn curled up to him once again and draped an arm across his chest.

"Call me slow but I am not following you." Legolas softly countered as he stroked the man's dark head. "Us, alone in a bed?" Aragorn looked up at him, all traced of humour gone. The next moment two soft lips were pressed against his own and Legolas found his memory caught up with him. He broke the kiss to exclaim. "You are wounded!"

"No, not really. Merely bruised. It was you we were worried about." Aragorn answered softly. "Let me see." Legolas answered at once as Aragorn looked at him while shaking no. The man took a light blanket and covered the elf lovingly with it while saying. "You must rest. It is nightfall already and they shall bring supper soon and hopefully news of Frodo and Sam. Then tomorrow we must return to our duties. There is no such time for rest then, so sleep."

"Aragorn let me see." The elf tossed the blanket aside and grabbed the man around the waist as Aragorn made a move to rise off the bed. The man hissed when Legolas pulled him back to the bed. "Legolas, please, release me." Aragorn stared up at the pale face before him as the elf crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, but it does not hurt." He stated firmly, wondering briefly if a king was supposed to act like this.

His fingers swiftly worked on the clasping of his tunic as he removed them, allowing his shirt to fall open. He heard Legolas' soft gasp as the prince's hands opened his shirt some more, allowing the elf to see the bruising clearly. The gentle hands ghosted over the blue and purple bruising as shocked blue eyes rose up to meet his own. "Oh, Estel, you cannot expect me to believe this does not hurt." The elf softly gasped in their native tongue.

"It does not." Aragorn found himself saying with more confident then he felt. "You do not have to be tough because I am here." The man took his hand and Legolas was once again reminded of countless times before he had wanted Aragorn to do this. "I am not being tough. But when you collapsed it hurt more then my own wounds did." The elf simply looked at him until they both looked up when Gandalf entered the tent, carrying a plate of food and followed closely by Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn released Legolas' hand reluctantly as the hobbits gave two quick shouts before they came upon the bed to hug Legolas who smiled at them. Gandalf came across to Aragorn's side after he set the plate down. "Is everything well, Aragorn?" The wizard asked softly as Aragorn buttoned up his shirt.

"Yes, I do not see why not. I am merely worried about Frodo and Sam." The man answered just as softly. "They will wake soon I should expect. Do not worry about such things. You should not think about such things but enjoy the time given to you. Your people are calling for you; it is time for you to come out into the open." Gandalf looked gravely at him while Legolas stood with the hobbits. "Then we should not keep them waiting for their king." The elf softly said.

When they walked out of the tent Aragorn wanted to grasp Legolas' hand within his own but as the elf turned to give him a sad smile and said softly in his own tongue. "You are the king now. You belong to the people, I am sorry Elesar. I will release you now." While his people cheered all Aragorn Elesar wanted to do was weep when his heart walked away from him.

**Yes kind of a cliffy. Tell me what you wish to see, happy or sad. Next chapter is going to be the coronation and tell me if you think I should do a sequel. Next update should take a little longer because my school is starting in two weeks so I don't know when I can update. Review please. **


	22. Caught for eternity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is one of the last chapters of this story, I feel sad. Long chapter. But anyway let's begin. **

The time of darkness was over, well it should have been but not for Aragorn. He looked at the crowd assembled for him. To see him crowned king of Gondor. He felt the weight of the winged crown on his head. The weight of his destiny and duty on his shoulder. And the heaviest weight of the loss of Legolas in his heart.

He only heard Gandalf's mutter softly as the silence thundered in his ear. "May they be blessed." The wizard called out as the crowd cheered. Aragorn felt his heart contradict in his chest. So may emotions shot through him. He remembered the past days, of not having seen his friends but above all the darkness when Legolas finally released him.

He turned to the crowd and gave them a smile which did not reach into his core. He wanted to weep but called out, raising his hands. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuilt this world that we may share in the days of peace."

He walked down the steps, blind to all but the one who was not here. He walked past Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir who all bowed before him. He gave them a nod until the trumpets sounded. He looked back to the path that was cleared before him and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Legolas came towards him, looking like the prince he was. Aragorn felt his heart expand and wanted nothing more but to fall down on his knees and beg the elf to take him back. It was a saying one would find their soul mate only once in their life and Aragorn could not bear the thought of losing his.

Yet he somehow managed to keep his dignity while his heart was oh so close to breaking. He walked forward on wobbling knees, wondering how long such torture could endure. The elf appeared proud to all but Aragorn as the man saw a broken shadow in the elven eyes. _"We shall both die, why prolong such fate? If I cannot be with you then I do not wish to be with anybody." _ Legolas sighed but managed to walk forward.

Placing a hand upon the elf's shoulder Aragorn softly said, knowing they had only minutes. If this was the last change he would get with Legolas then he would make it count. "Do not do this. I need you, I cannot live without you and you cannot live without me." The man wanted to weep as the elf met his gaze steadily and answered. "I need to step aside for you to become the king you were born to be. There is no place for me here. I thank you for being my light for so long, Aragorn. But now it is time for me to accept this darkness."

"Times of light these are but I cannot allow you to walk away. I cannot live without my heart, Legolas." Aragorn desperately called. The elf shook his head and as he looked up again, while tears stood in his eyes he smiled and answered. "Your future queen is here. May you live long and blessed, Elessar. Be assured of my love, even when my light goes out."

The elf wanted to break their contact but Aragorn hung on, knowing if Legolas broke away there was no change anymore. "I want no other then you, can you not see it?" The crowd began to fret and Legolas looked around until his eyes fixed again on Aragorn and he answered. "I see it. But it is not to be so. Goodbye, Aragorn. I shall never stop loving you."

With those words the elf broke away and Aragorn felt his heart disappear. Darkness began to creep into his soul as he numbly stared as Legolas stepped away. The elf gave him one last nod before he fixed his gaze on the party behind him. "All hail Prince Legolas." The crowd cheered as Legolas bowed his head.

It seemed to stranger the elf did so because he was embarrassed, yet those who knew him knew better. Aragorn stared at the white banner while Elrond smiled at him. He walked forward, forcing himself to take these steps, yet knowing there was no going back. The banner swayed and Arwen's face appeared behind it. She gave him a startling smile but Aragorn felt nothing, only the growing sense of loss.

She walked forward, expecting to be claimed by him and Aragorn took the banner from her. "A gift from me for my lordship." She curtsied to him. Aragorn could only stare at her and as she placed her hands in his, he answered. "This gift I will accept but the other I must return…"

Her face showed puzzlement but she nudged him softly before she looked back at Elrond. The elven lord's face showed compassionate as he nodded at Aragorn and the man felt a little bit stronger. She smiled again and then she leaned in to kiss him. That moment it became clear to Aragorn, would he kiss her now they were both lost but if he truly wanted Legolas, then he would change his destiny.

He stood motionless as these thoughts consumed him. He felt a growing cry deep within his soul and then back away from here, releasing her and saying. "I cannot. I am sorry, Arwen, I cannot forfeit your life and mine as well." The crowd gasped as whispers broke among the people.

He could see the grief blossoming in the deep pools of blue as Elrond moved forward to grasp her by the shoulder and speak soothing words in her ear. He turned until his gaze fell upon Legolas and he moved towards the elf, watching as Legolas stood frozen in place, too stunned by the events that had taken place.

The elf began to shake his head, trying to deny what was taken place until Aragorn reached him and said loudly at which the crowd fell silent. "Do not deny it. Do not deny this, do not deny us, and do not deny the love we share. I care not what this will mean for I know it to be the right thing. I have loved you for 60 years, 60 long years in which you stood beside me through dark times and light. I cannot sacrifice my heart now. Call me selfish, but after all we have fought for, this happiness cannot be denied to us. I will not allow it."

The silence that fell seemed to tear his heart out as tears finally made their way across his cheeks and he cried out softly, people cringing at the raw emotions in those words. "Please say something, Legolas."

He backed away and while taking the crown from his head, he watched as Legolas bowed his head before turning and holding up the crown. "I will lay down the crown if it means I can be with the one I love. Bear witness to my oath; I have fought for too long and too hard to quite now. This battle matters to me and I shall not allow myself and Legolas to fall victim to duty. I love him. I love you, Legolas." He turned back to the elf and watched as the prince looked back at him through tears as he rushed forward and screamed. "Say something!"

He shook the elf forcefully as the crowd was still silent and at last Legolas spoke, his voice ran out clearly among the crowd. "What more can I say to you that you do not already know? You asked me to bind with you and I said yes. I released you in favour of your people and your bride but you defied me and have done exactly what I wished you would do. You came back, not caring what your people think or who you hurt. You are and will always be the man I love."

As Aragorn felt the light return to soul they slowly became aware of the angry whispers that ran among the crowd. The hobbits which had looked happy before now appeared frightened. Aragorn turned to face his people as Legolas' hand tightened around his own. Angry exclamations could be heard until Sam rushed forward to stand in front of them and cried out.

"Many people call me and Mister Frodo brave because we brought the Ring deep within Mordor but I say our valour is nothing compared to the one that was just shown by lord Aragorn and Legolas. This morning you could not have held them in higher regard and now you are angry at them because they love each other. This does not change who they are or what actions they have taken. I think their love is a gift and it can only improve the world as they have already fought to make it a better place."

The hobbit fell silent as he realized everybody was looking at him. He turned to find both Aragorn and Legolas smiling at him. "Would you merely condemn them because they share love in another way? Does a king need a queen?" Frodo had taken Sam's place as the former ring bearer demanded an answer.

There were whispers among the crowd as the people shook their heads. "Do you wish for this man to be your king?" Frodo gestured back at Aragorn. "Yes!" Cheers went up again and Aragorn felt a rush of blood to his head as he blushed. "Do you wish for your king to be happy? Regardless of whom his heart's choice is? You have all heard him, if your answer is no he shall lay down the crown."

"Yes!" Some people cheered until other people took over their cry. More and more people started cheering as both warriors stood frozen. Sensing his king's distress Faramir released Eowyn's hand and walked forward until he stood in front of Aragorn. "Your people have agreed to this union, my lord. Will you not seal it?"

The man stared at Faramir dumbfounded until a gentle hand on his cheek brought him back. He found himself looking in the sparkling eyes of his beloved elf as he smiled and nodded. Then he did the thing what he wanted to do all the time. He claimed the lips before him.

They both wept as Legolas slid his arms around Aragorn. Both were deaf to the cheers that arose around them. At last they broke apart. "Arwen…?" Aragorn felt the whisper reach his ear and he reluctantly released Legolas' hand to go to the grieving elf. "I am so sorry, Undomiel. I cannot give you what you deserve and in that would be the greatest misdeed." He took her hand as Elrond released her.

"You deserve to be happy, Aragorn. I wished you would give me what I want but if that cannot be. Then I shall find happiness somewhere else. I will sail to the West when Elrond sails. But for now it is enough to know you are indeed happy." She smiled at him and he nodded, looking back at Legolas. "I am happy, Arwen. I cannot say how much this means to me."

"It is not wise to keep your people waiting, Elessar. We came for a wedding and I think you have waited long enough yourself." Elrond placed his hand atop of his son and daughter's joined ones. "Oh yes, of course." Aragorn could only stammer as the truth dawned on him. He was going to marry Legolas. He cast a look back at the elf and realized Legolas had been thinking the same thing.

The elf smiled at him as Aragorn longed to make the elf his finally. "Then for the love of the Valar go to him, Estel. I think if you keep thinking these thoughts your first day as king shall be a memorable one indeed." Elladan smiled wickedly at him as Elrohir nodded proudly. Aragorn fought hard to keep the blush out his face as his brothers teased him.

Returning to his elf's side Legolas asked softly. "What were they referring to?" The elf appeared innocent enough as Aragorn led the way through the crowd towards Gandalf. "The thing we have longed to do since we learned about our feelings for one another." Aragorn replied, keeping his gaze forward.

They arrived where Gandalf stood waiting and Aragorn asked hurriedly. "Can you perform the marriage?" Gandalf arched a bushy eyebrow and replied. "Yes, but why are you in such a hurry to perform this ceremony? I mean you shall have to wait till after the feast to truly bind."

Aragorn nearly snarled at him if Legolas had not dropped his arm around the man's waist. "What Estel means is that we waited too long already and really wish to get married. And besides, it is not very good to keep the people waiting." The elf gently explained, giving Gandalf a smile.

"For old times sake?" The elf questioned softly, nudging Aragorn who managed, wondering how many emotions he could go through in one day. "Aye, for old time's sake." He rubbed his ribs where Legolas' elbow hit him. "Good then perhaps now we can arrange this marriage." Gandalf shot Aragorn a playful grin at which the man only groaned.

While Aragorn waited patiently for all the guests to come inside as well he paused to whisper huskily in the elf's ear. "Can we not sneak away now? I saw some empty closets and rooms in which they shall never search." Legolas looked at him and while Aragorn saw a twinkle appear in the elven eyes he answered. "If only we could, my love, but alas, my father is here. He still has to approve of this marriage before we can do anything. Including things in a closet. Here he is."

If Aragorn thought Thranduil had changed in all the long years since the man had last seen him he had been wrong. The elven king was still tall and proud, through there seemed to be apparent joy in his eyes today. Aragorn knew Legolas had told his father about his feelings for Aragorn but the man could not help but gulp as he remember Bilbo's stories about the king of the former Mirkwood.

He bowed as he watched king Thranduil do the same. At last the king smile and caught Aragorn in a hearty embrace. "I am glad to see my trust in Legolas was not in vain. Or my trust in you, Aragorn." Thranduil nodded at them both as he also embraced Legolas.

"Come on, it is time for you two to get married." Gimli came forward with a smile on his face. Aragorn looked down at his own clothing and softly said. "I fear I am not properly dressed for a wedding and I do not have any rings…"

Legolas looked faintly stressed as well as Aragorn began to summon up the things they did not have. "But you love one another and the rest shall be taken care of." Gimli cut in as he guided them towards the front. Aragorn gulped as he saw how many guests were waiting for them.

It was not long until he was crouching down in front of Gandalf with Legolas by his side and the ceremony had begun. He bowed his head but thought better of it when he noticed the weight of the crown was too great for him to bow his head. _"That may be the reason a king bows to no one." _

He waited until Gandalf finished his speech until the wizard said. "Now I give the word to prince Legolas and king Elessar." Aragorn stood and waited patiently for Legolas to begin but when the elf simply looked at him he was at loss for words. "I do not know what to say…" He softly began.

Legolas smiled at him and answered. "I shall go first then. I cannot even begin to say how happy I am to spend the rest of my life with you. I have loved you for such a long time and to finally see you becoming king is as much a gift as it is that you return my love. Be assured I will always stand beside you or behind you if needed. Be assured of my love for you and you shall be great, Aragorn."

"Well… I love you… you know this….But… oh Valar; I really do not know what to say…. And well I love you and I will be true to my vows, you can be assured…" Aragorn felt nervous as the words spilled from his mouth. This was the moment he had been waiting for and also the most important moment of his life. He had wished for this ever since he met Legolas and now the moment was here and he did not know what to say.

The hobbits snickered softly as Legolas took the man's hands in his own and while saying to Gandalf. "A moment please." He then turned to Aragorn and softly said in their native tongue. "Estel, there is no need to be nervous. You do not need to make this speech if you wish for it. I know what you want to say and you can always make the speech after this day."

Aragorn nodded and Legolas gave him an encouraging smile. "Well I am not able to make this speech. I think I am too nervous indeed." Aragorn answered. "Alright then, if we can get the rings that we can seal this marriage after this memorable speech." Gandalf gave Aragorn a wink.

Aragorn stood frozen as he realized they still did not have any rings. The next moment somebody leaned over his shoulder and he turned his head to find himself looking at Elrohir and Elladan. "You can borrow the rings mother gave us for now. Until you can get your own." His brothers gave him a smile as Aragorn simply stared at them.

He knew what this meant for them, to give the rings their mother had given them to him and Legolas to borrow. "I cannot…" He began until he once more felt Legolas' hand over his own as the elf shook his head and said. "Do not. It is theirs to give and it is wise not to return some gifts, Aragorn."

"Thank you." Aragorn instead answered as he looked at the twins. "We know what this means to you." Elrohir simply said. "Then let me now pronounce you husband and husband. You may finally kiss your groom, Aragorn."

All those years of weighing seemed to finally disappear as he saw Legolas smile at him. "You are legally mine." He softly growled as he stepped in closer. "Yes, but that does not mean I will allow you to rule me in the bedroom." Legolas answered lightly as he smiled once more as Aragorn finally pressed his lips against his own.

Loud cried went up around them as friends and family finally moved forward to embrace the new couple, sharing in their happiness.

**About one more chapter left. Hope you liked it and that it was the ending you were hoping for. How many people want to see a sequel? Review please. **


	23. Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I think this will be the last chapter of this story. Please send me some ideas and names for the next title and story. Let's begin. Sex warning. **

Aragorn could only see the happy blue orbs next to him as Legolas gazed at him and the pink lips that curled up into the smile he so loved. He only wanted to taste the body hidden underneath the light fabrics and pulled Legolas back into his arms. He ignored the people around him and only had eyes for the blond elf that was finally his.

Until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "It is a wise idea to relinquish Legolas now for else we shall be unable to pull both of you apart." Elrond smiled at him as he allowed Legolas to walk to his own people to share his happiness.

Aragorn turned to Elrond and asked. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" He looked around in search of his brothers and soon he felt their arms close around him as they came up behind him. "You searched for us, Estel." Elladan said while Elrohir continued. "The mighty king of Gondor only has eyes for his handsome husband but now he searches his brothers. Pray tell what can we do to offer to you?"

It seemed they shared in his happiness as Aragorn drew them away from the festivities. "I wish to surprise Legolas but I am afraid I do not have the means. I require your help." He watched as the twins shared identical smiles and nodded before he added. "I need a room full of candles, to be specific, my room. Before I retire for the night, please, I ask this of you and I shall be eternally in your debt." Elladan shared a look with Elrohir and for a moment Aragorn was afraid they were going to say no.

"It shall be a wedding present from us to you, Estel. Be assured it will be done." Elrohir smiled at him while Elladan pushed him back indoors. "Go and be at Legolas' side. He needs you now." Aragorn paused and turned back to them as he softly answered. "I wish to thank you for everything you have done for me. I could not have wished for a better family."

He felt their arms close around him as both of them softly murmured. "There is no need to thank us, Estel. You have saved Middle Earth; we should be in your debt." The man pulled away as Elrohir smiled while Elladan held on a moment longer and laughter before saying. "Who would have guessed our brother would marry before we did? Or that Legolas would become your mate? But we shall celebrate for this happy occasion. Now please return so we can go to work as well."

With light steps Aragorn returned to the hall where the festivities were held. He laughed when he saw the hobbits had pulled Legolas into a dance as the elf laughed merrily and allowed himself to be turned by their friends. "You have made Legolas a very happy elf, Elessar." Thranduil's deep voice boomed beside him as the king of Greenwood handed him a cup of wine.

"As Legolas has made me a very happy man and shall continue to do so for the rest of my life." Aragorn held up the cup to toast as Thranduil touched his own before they both drank deeply. Aragorn found his eyes drawn once more to Legolas until he was distracted when Thranduil softly laughed. "I wonder how you have fooled everyone for such a long time, Elessar. The happiness is written on both your faces."

Aragorn blushed as he asked. "It is that obvious then?" At Thranduil's nod he inclined his head to once more look at Legolas. The next moment an arm was draped across his shoulder as Glorfindel smiled at him. "So finally a married man, huh, Estel? Oh, good day Thranduil. Congratulations with Legolas." Glorfindel winked at Thranduil as the younger elf smiled.

"It must be a torture worthy of Sauron to have to wait the entire day before you may retire." Aragorn shuddered as Glorfindel's hot breath ran across his cheek as the elf whispered the words in his ear. "I am not even to going answer it. You know how long I have waited, what is a mere day then?"

"You will have all the time in the world after this day, Estel." Glorfindel answered still smiling and Aragorn realized with a pang the golden elf would not be here long to help him. "You will sail soon." He spoke softly as he drew Glorfindel's sharp gaze to him. The warrior frowned before he sighed deeply and said. "I will, Estel, for my heart yearns for the comfort of Valinor. But I know you shall be a worthy king as Legolas shall remain by your side to guide you once I am gone."

"You have been like a father to me. I would wish for you guidance a little while longer as I would with Elrond." Aragorn kept his voice low so he would not arouse suspicion. "The time of the Eldar is ending and we came to see the world of men is in good hands. By you binding with Legolas I know the world shall be in very good ends we can leave without looking back in regret."

"You do not regret your choice to leave then?" The king softly asked as Glorfindel took his hand and said. "We always will regret leaving our loved ones behind but I cannot remain, Estel. It is my desire to return home which is shall bring me over the sea eventually. Whether it is in this lifetime or when you have died, I know not."

"You will follow Ada." Aragorn softly stated as Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, Elrond will set sail soon and I shall follow him. My duty here is done now you are married and I will gladly give it to Legolas, knowing he shall keep you safe. But for now go to him, I have detained you long enough. I think it is time you followed that desire." The general smiled at Aragorn and the man nodded, catching Glorfindel in a hug.

The next moment he released Glorfindel and went forward to Legolas. The elf turned to him smiling but a worried frown soon replaced the smile as he asked, leading Aragorn in a dance. "Is everything well? You look ready to weep."

"I realized by coming into my own and as much happiness as it brings me, I shall loose both my father and Glorfindel to the sea. As much as I understand their need for peace, it shall be a sad day for me when the grey ships sets sail away from these shores." The dance was slow as it allowed Aragorn and Legolas to finally talk to one another. "Yes, it shall be a sad day for the world of men when all elves leave these shores, beloved. But rejoice for I have made my choice to remain by your side and that is one elf who shall remain in the heart of the world of men."

"And in the heart of me." Aragorn softly growled as Legolas laughed once more. "But as long as we remember them then they shall never be lost." The elf leaned in to give Aragorn a slow kiss as the people around them cheered. "I wish for this day to pass quickly so I can make you mine." Legolas paused to whisper huskily.

Dancing and feasting filled the day as Aragorn spoke to most of the people he had met in his childhood. Some of the ranger would go back North while some remained by his side, in the city or settle in Ithilien. He watched as the sun sunk lower and lowers into the west and he felt like he could wait no longer so but at that moment Elrohir and Elladan drew him away from the feast and into the garden.

"It is done." Elladan announced with a smile and a deep sigh. "It took us nearly all afternoon but you may come to see now." Elrohir took Aragorn's goblet of wine to drown it quickly. "I trust you to know it shall look great. I thank you." Aragorn shared an amused look with Elladan as he watched Elrohir handing the now empty goblet back to him. "I was thirsty." The elf offered as an explanation.

Aragorn laughed before he clasped them on the shoulders as he walked back inside, intending on finding Legolas. He slid his arms around Legolas' waist when he found the elf speaking to Galadriel. Legolas tugged at his arm so Aragorn went to the elf's side willingly. He shared a smile with Celeborn before he said. "I hope you will excuse me but I must speak to Legolas in private for a moment." The elder elves nodded as Celeborn said. "Of course. We shall see you in a matter of hours then."

Aragorn choice to ignore the comment as he took Legolas with him into the nearly empty hallway. "I wish to retire to our rooms. I believe the time is right and we have waited long enough, the Valar knows it." He watched as the elven face took on a look of longing as Legolas only nodded before taking his hand to guide Aragorn along, even when the elf did not know the way.

Aragorn found his insides where knotted with suspense as he finally realized within a matter of hours Legolas would be his and he would do what he had wanted to do for such a long time. He licked his suddenly dry lips and wondered if it would be like the first kiss he had ever received from Legolas.

He had pledged himself to the elf; forsaking all comforts that woman would offer him. He hesitated slightly before taking Legolas' hand to lead the elf to the king's private bedchambers. He opened the door and stepped away to allow Legolas to enter first. The gasp that came from his husband told him all he needed to know as he looked upon the spectacle himself.

His brothers had done an excellent job. There were candles on the tables, a roaring fire in the fireplace and they even managed to get a bunch of flowers for beside the bed. He quickly strode forward to take a suspicious looking bottle from the bedside table to hide it in his clothing. He could only guess why this was left behind.

Legolas still stood rooted to the spot until the elf turned to him and Aragorn realized it had been worth it. The long wait and the obstacles to see the look on the elf's face. Such love and happiness and it seemed Aragorn had ceased to exist, simply looking upon Legolas. "Estel, I know not what to say…" Legolas began as Aragorn swallowed thickly as the elf walked forward to admire the flowers.

"I do not know how you did it, but you have certainly outdone yourself. And all for me…" Legolas turned to him as Aragorn deliberately shut and locked the door. "You are worth it, Legolas." The man only whispered as he lowered himself onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

Legolas soon joined him as he stared into the fire. "Estel, can I ask you something? It is a bit personal." Aragorn's head snapped up. "You are my personal life, Legolas. Ask whatever you want." The elf crawled closer and while slowly caressing Aragorn's cheek he asked. "Are you a virgin, Aragorn?"

The question startled the king before he pulled the elf into his arms, kissing his hair and saying. "Would it surprise you if I told you I was?" Legolas looked up to claim Aragorn's lips but did not say anything. The elf's tongue drove deep into Aragorn's mouth as the man released a loud groan he had not realized he had been holding.

They broke apart as they rested their foreheads together, both overcome with emotions. "I care not if I will die tomorrow for I know I am happy now." Aragorn whispered, smiling as the elf admired the silk of his tunic.

The next moment the gentle feeling of fingers against said tunic surprised him as Aragorn looked down to see Legolas had already unbuttoned his shirt. He looked back up to watch the golden head before him. "You are moving quickly, beloved of mine." He said as Legolas looked back up.

"Well I accepted you as my husband, so why wait?" Legolas offered as an answer, fingers working more swiftly. "I thought we would savour these moments for they mean we are finally one." Aragorn gasped as the elf drew the clothing away while his mouth was kissing his neck. "We can do that later." Legolas answered, moving down to rip at the shirt Aragorn wore underneath.

The man looked down when the elf ripped the shirt in pieces to shoot Legolas an unbelievable look. "That was a gift you know." He squirmed out from Legolas' grasp to stand up. The next moment the elf tackled him to the ground, wrestling. "You are my gift and I shall not release you until you are unwrapped." Legolas hissed as Aragorn blushed when he felt the bulge pressing against his stomach.

He could feel his tunic clinging to his back as he sweated as Legolas bent his head once more. He felt nervous as Legolas pushed the clothing away The elf sucked gently upon a nipple and Aragorn found all of his body going numb as a feeling of bliss spread through him. He forced himself to breath as Legolas released him to allow him to get up.

The elf offered his hand when Aragorn did not move and pulled the man up. It seemed to Aragorn he had been waiting for this all his life and he willingly allowed Legolas to lead him. He gave his heart and soul as he kissed and touched his elf.

He barely remembered his feelings as he lay before the fire, naked with Legolas in his arms. They both pay panting as they remembered their earlier embraces. "Are you ready?" Legolas asked, forcing himself up on his elbows to look at Aragorn. The man swallowed before he nodded as the elf took out the veil. "I will be gentle, I promise. Just follow your soul and I shall guide you."

Aragorn could faintly hear the music from the feast below as the light flickered across Legolas' smile. He saw Legolas open the veil to place oil upon his fingers and while his gaze became tender he placed a feather light kiss upon the man's lips.

There was pain but Aragorn took comfort in Legolas' reassuring weight upon his own body. He breathed in deeply as the elf kissed his tears away. The light of the stars meant nothing as he felt the light explode in his soul. They rocked together as Aragorn fixed his eyes upon Legolas to see the light in those blue eyes go out before it was replaced by a sudden change of wisdom and love.

"Mine." He growled softly as he claimed Legolas' lips again, knowing how it was transforming him. He could for a moment heard the quick heartbeat race against his own before they were once more separated and Aragorn felt the shuddering wave of the climax rock his limbs.

Legolas slipped from him as the elf rolled to the side. They both lay panting as Aragorn looked around the room with a new insight and wisdom. He felt content in spirit as Legolas took his hand. "Do you wish to go downstairs to join the festivities once more?"

"Perhaps later." Aragorn murmured softly. He rolled up against Legolas as he once more kissed the lips. "I just wish to spend the first night with you in my arms. Just a little while before we are to be parted once more." His voice spoke the words before he registered his mistake.

Legolas laughed and drew him against him. "There is no need. We are bonded now and you belong to me. Forever." And while the words resounded in his mind for the night to come, Aragorn realized their journey had only just begun.

The End

**Hope you liked it. This story is over but there will be a sequel. Title? Ideas? M-PREG perhaps? What do we wish to see? Vote and let me know. **


End file.
